Againsty Chaos
by GalahadsGurl
Summary: This is actually Rinicat's story! She can't update anymore, and as her beta, the honor has fallen to me. So, any fans, this is your story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, GalahadsGurl here! Just wanted to let everyone know! This isn't mine. The Author, Rinicat, has misplaced her account on this site. So she asked me, her beta, to upload on my own account. I hope you all read this and tell her how awesome she is. Thanx a bundle! **

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 1_**

Xavier's school for the gifted...

Professor Charles Xavier dreamed. It was a dream that when he wakes up...he will most definitely remember everything.

**_Dream..._**

Charles Xavier looked around. Using his legs as he can in his mind, he walks around what appears to be the ruins of a modern day city. Everything is either destroyed our crumbling and as he looks around, two questions appear in his mind.

"Where am I? And where is everyone...?"

He turns as he hears what appear to be the sounds of a battle off in the distance. Running towards it, he stands shocked at the site before him. There appears to be two girls, battling not only on the ground, but also in the air. Before both seems to be glittering crystals. One of silver and light, and the other is almost black in appearance.

:Stop I will not fight you:

:But you must or I will destroy this planet:

:Galaxia no:

:Then fight or die:

"What you see Professor Xavier is a memory..." A young voice calls out from behind him. Whirling around expecting to see one of his students, he is stunned at the sight of what appears to be a young girl of fourteen. She has the oddest ponytails coming out of heart shaped balls on her head...and her hair...its a dark pink...

"Who are you?"

The young girl smiles and says nothing. She simply approaches him and taking hold of his arm, she shows him much more of the battle.

"What you are watching happened a little over 1000 of your years ago."

"That is not right...these buildings are modern and not of the middle ages."

The girl seems to smile. "True Professor, but that is the power of the crystals manifesting themselves to protect all of humanity as they slept. Ironically they weren't expecting evolution to happen and that their people would wake people before them."

"Crystals?"

"Yes...The Silver Imperium crystal of the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Crystal of the Earth Kingdom of Elysion...I think you might know it as Atlantis."

A little confused, he has many questions, but she grins and giggles much like the teenager that she is. "You are wondering why I am telling you this correct?"

Nodding his head, he starts to regret his action as the girl gets somber all of a sudden. In that battle the Princess using the Silver Crystal had succeeded in defeating Galaxia and setting her of Chaos itself which had possessed the scout of the Galaxy."

"Why do I sense that the battle wasn't over?"

"You are as intuitive as I have heard Professor. What happened was she did not know that Chaos which she had dispersed had simply gone to another to reside in. During the time chaos simply waited...and waited. Finally he found the right person and joined with him..."

Sensing what she is about to say, Charles shivered in fear. "Apocalypse"

"Yes...that is why you haven't had much luck in defeating him. Apocalypse is considered to be extremely powerful. Those of us who protect this galaxy as they sleep in their stead weren't afraid before...we are now. He was extremely powerful in his own right but combined with the powers of Chaos itself?"

Charles shook his head..."What can we do...?"

"Nothing..."

Charles steps back from the girl among the ruined city. "Then why tell me all of this?"

"Why Professor...simply because your powers and those of the other mutants are simply not enough...you need to wield the power of the planets. You must find the Eternal Senshi and the General Kings of Earth."

"What can they do that we can not?"

"To put it simply Professor...there is one Senshi, born to each planet and star and are able to use its powers. You must find them. Then you will with their help be able to find the Moon Princess for with her, lays the Silver Crystal." That which protected the Earth from the outside for so long."

"And the General Kings?"

"They support the Prince with their power for through him and him alone will the Earth be able to heal from the damage that Apocalypse will bestow upon its ground. The Prince therefore has the Golden Crystal of Elysian that protects this planet from the inside and all life upon it."

Listening, she touches him again and soon he is surrounded by twelve images. Eight women and four men, observing their outfits, he notices the men are identical as are the women's to one another. Except for the various shades of colors ranging from blue to a rich dark green almost black.

"These are who you seek Professor. Remember them well...and I will tell you what each can do."

She starts with a young girl of about 16-17 years old with blue hair and wearing blue on blue. With her is a young blonde haired man of small stature put with piercing green eyes that seem to be filled with insight."

"This is Eternal Sailor Mercury and her counter part General Zoicite. She wields the powers of Mercury which is ice, as he is the wielder of space in all aspects of Earth. Together they are the guardians of all knowledge."

"That they know..."

"No Professor." The young woman replies. "I mean ALL."

Charles listens and watches as the images of those two disappear and she approaches the next two with a smile. The young girl who looks 16 as well has dark hair and violet eyes. Her outfit is red and the man beside her has short blonde hair and an almost teasing smile."

"Professor, if you succeed in finding these two, you will have your hands full with their fighting. She is Sailor Mars and he is General Jadeite. She uses the power of fire as he wields the power of spirit upon this earth. Together they are the guardians of spirits upon this plane..."

Watching as they to disappear he turns to the couple she gestures to now. One is a tall girl of the same age as the other two before, with long red hair in a ponytail and she wears green and pink. He stands beside her tall and proud with brown hair to his waist and eyes full of life.

"She is Sailor Jupiter; she has powers identical to your Storm professor. But her powers are infinitely stronger. As long as there is some electricity in the air, Jupiter will absorb it and become even stronger. The one beside her is General Nephlyte and he uses the power of the Stars that rotate around the earth. With them he can summon monsters or tell what direction to go on this planet to any question you have. Between them they for lack of a better word are Mother Nature. They can dictate the seasons..."

Chuckling a little at her phrase, he turns to them and notices the blonde in orange and blue with her red bow, and the silver haired man beside her.

"The first guardians of the Prince and Princess from the inner planets, she is Sailor Venus, user of light and all things metal. He is General Kunzite, and his powers are virtually identical to that of Venus. Together, they are the guardians of matters of the heart and the chief protectors of the Kingdoms of both the Earth and the Moon. With these eight professor...once you find one you will soon find the other..."

As they disappear the images rearrange and soon he is surrounded by one child two young women and an older woman of exceptional beauty. He is startled though as items appear in each of their hands. A Glaive, a Sword, a Mirror and a strange staff almost like that of a key.

He watches as the young woman stands in the center of the ones who hold the Mirror and the Sword.

"These four, Professor, are the guardians of the Outer planets. They protect this galaxy from invaders outside our worlds. The one with sword and short blonde hair is Sailor Uranus. In her hand is the talisman, the Uranus Space Sword. Using it, she can cut through anything or anyone on this planet with but one blast. Next to her is her counterpart and fellow Senshi, Sailor Neptune."

"Why are they counterparts? The others had men why are they counterparts of one another."

"That is a story for them to tell you." The young girl giggles. "But anyway with Neptune, she is the wielder of the Neptune Deep Aqua Mirror. That talisman allows Neptune to see the truth in everyone's hearts. Together they guard the imagination of people souls."

As they disappear, the images move and soon, he is faced with the child, and the older woman.

"Although not related, these two along with the Prince and Princess will be the hardest to find. To find them, you will need the other Senshi and the generals to guide you. The little one is Sailor Saturn..."

Charles watches as she grows silent and looks at the weapon in the child's hands. "What is wrong?"

"Professor, should you succeed in finding Saturn, your powers as a psychic and the feeling you have towards your students will be needed. Saturn is the guardian of Death and Rebirth. She is the one whose spirit guides us to our new lives when we die. Her glaive is the Silence Glaive. It if we can help it must never drop."

"Never drop?"

The young woman nods her head slowly. "You see Charles...Saturn's true power resides within the glaive and is the only one once started can not be stopped except by the Princess. Saturn can destroy entire worlds..."

"Entire worlds...?"

"Yes...she will suck the life out of everything and everyone on the planet. She is used only as a last resort...the one who watches and looks after Saturn is Sailor Pluto. The Solitary Scout of time and the guardian of the Garnet orb. She guards the gates of time and space. Together, they are the guardians of destiny..."

Charles gulps and soon the images are replaced, by a dark haired young man of about 20 with sapphire blue eyes. He wears a black tux with a cape and holds a cane that seems to pulse with gold at the tip. Next to him, is a smiling young woman of 16 years old with circular shaped balls for which impossibly long silvery blonde hair falls to the ground. She wears a white dress with what seems to be butterfly like wings from behind her back. Pinned to the dress is a gold brooch from within a silver light pulsates. And looking at her smiling face, he takes in the sky blue eyes and the gold crescent moon oh her forehead.

"Who are they?"

"They are who with the help of the others, you must find. Prince Endymion of the Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon, they are the ones who once you find all the Senshi and generals, who will with the power of their crystals and the strength of their friends can defeat Chaos and Apocalypse."

"How do we find them...?"

The young girl giggles softly and seems to snap her fingers. Two images appear and they are that of a man with pure white hair and a gold crescent moon. He wears all white and has his arms wrapped around a woman with long black curly hair and dressed in gold. Like himself, she to has a gold crescent moon in the center of her forehead.

"Meet Luna and Artemis, the chief advisors the Princess of the Moon and Sailor Venus. They will be coming now..."

**_Dream ends..._**

Waking up all of a sudden, Charles Xavier sits upright and finds upon his bed are the forms of two cats. One black and one white each bear a gold crescent moon. About to discredit what the young girl said as just a dream, the cats begin to speak and to shimmer into the forms that he was shown.

_"Greeting Professor Xavier, I am Artemis." The man replies._

"And I am Luna...I believe you were expecting us?" The woman smiles as her gold moon shimmers with light...

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 2_**

Artemis and Luna tell a story

"I believe you were expecting us?" The woman replies with a hidden smile. Charles Xavier looks at the two with surprise and a little chagrin.

"May I ask how you got in here?"

The man known as Artemis simply smiles. "Let's just say all it took was a little magic."

About to continue to say something else, Charles shakes his head as Wolverine comes in with his claws flexed. As Wolverine growls at the two next to his aged friend, the woman simply approaches Wolverine and presses her finger to his forehead. The moon symbol starts to glow and she whispers three words. "Stay and Listen..."

"You may wish to ask for the other known as Storm to come Professor." Artemis states. "We have watched you for a while and know she is one that you trust."

Nodding his head, he sends out a call for the older woman to come towards him and moments later a very confused Storm walks through the door, with a confused look as she sees a stunned Wolverine and two unknown people in the room of her teacher, mentor, and friend.

"Charles?"

"Ororo...stay and listen. I believe that these two have much to tell us." Charles replied and then turning to the two, he looks upon them with a hidden curiosity. "Who was it that was speaking to me in my dreams?"

"That would be the Chibi Chibi...she along with Galaxia have been looking after our world as the others slept. It was a way of saying thank you for what Serenity had done to set them free."

Charles nods his head, turning to Storm who looks at them with curiosity as well as an annoyed Wolverine. He begins to speak.

"Ororo, Logan...despite the manner of their arrival it is late and I will explain all to you in the morning with their help. So could you please show them where they can stay?"

Nodding her head, they watch in amusement as Luna releases Wolverine and he growls. As he takes a sniff of the two, he looks confused for a moment. "You two ain't human..."

"True...we are not." Luna says giggling softly. Grabbing onto Artemis's hand, she looks into his eyes with a gentle look of love. Together they follow the silver haired woman and the animalistic man towards some rooms for which to stay in until morning.

As they approach the rooms, Wolverine sniffs and turns around and they watch as both figures shimmer and return to their cat forms.

"Do not worry, this is our normal form. To be able to turn human was a gift from the Prince and Princess as well as their court." Luna replies and the other two looking a little surprised simply open the door and the two cats enter and promptly disappear.

Shutting it, Ororo looks at Wolverine also known as Logan. "What can you say tell about them Logan, I know your senses are better that most as part of your mutation."

"You mean if I can sense trouble from them? No. What I can sense though and my instincts are roaring with it. That these next few days...will be interesting to say the least..."

"Agreed...what did she do to you by the way? I have never seen you so quietly subdued like that before."

"To be honest I have no idea...I was ready to fight but when her finger touched me...it was like my body just gave in to her..."

Conversing with one another about their two guests, Logan and Ororo return to their rooms and to sleep.

_Meanwhile elsewhere, Apocalypse stirs with Chaos inside him rolling in anger._

:What is it:

**_:Galaxia and her damn star seed have interfered. She got to the psychic Charles Xavier.:_**

:What can he do against us:

**_:Nothing alone, but should he be able to find the Senshi and General Kings our plans to dominate will be ruined:_**

:Why:

**_:They can summon Prince and Princess! That damn Moon Princess called upon the belief of her friends, and his love for her, and successfully purged Galaxia of my influence with her light! Even though I am stronger than I was before, so could they be as well. The Silver and Golden Crystals that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity contain can destroy enough of my power for thousands of years:_**

:Then were are they now so that we may destroy them:

**_:That is easier said than done Apocalpyse. The Senshi alone could take you if I wasn't lending you my power. The Generals can protect the Earth itself and prevent it from becoming the wasteland of misery that we desire. Together the two groups can awaken the Prince and Princess and bring on the rise of CRYSTAL TOKYO! With that the world that you like as it is now full of hatred for one another will disappear.:  
_**  
:How so:

**_:When the Queen of the Silver Millennium sent everyone into the future two thousand years ago using the Silver Crystal, she laid the memories that her kingdom had ever existed dormant into the blood of every human on the face of the planet. And the fact that some of have evolved and our gaining powers of their own? Can you imagine what would happen with their memories of the peace that humanity once had would do to my power! The Princess can lift the seal on the blood with aid of the Prince:_**

:I see. So we must stop Charles Xavier and the others from finding and waking them...:

**_:What is that you have in mind:_**

Conversing within his own mind, of the one he shares power with Apocalypse begins to lay out his plans...

**_The next day..._**

Considering it was the summer and hence no school for those he looks after. Professor Xavier debated upon summoning his 'children' as the one he now knows as Chibi Chibi called them. Staring out the window he is stunned moments later as two cats appear on the bay window sill.

"Greeting Artemis and Luna, I trust that you have rested well?"

"Thank you Professor. We must explain what we know of the seals that the Senshi are under..."

"What about the Generals I was told of?"

Luna and Artemis look at one another and reluctantly begin to speak. "Professor what Chibi Chibi told you was news to us well. We never fully regained our memories from when we were sent into the future by the Princess's mother Good Queen Serenity. The fact that Zoicite, Nephlyte, Jadeite, and Kunzite were actually the Prince's guards as the girls were to Princess Serena was a surprise. What they will remember of them from the last time we faced them the Generals is the fact that those men almost succeeded in killing them." Luna replies sadly. Looking to Artemis to continue the white feline does so."

"You are valuable to us in more ways than one...we can simply restore memories Professor we can not make them understand. You may find yourselves in a literal war again but this time for their souls...they must become a team and be able to trust those men who so cruelly betrayed them in the past, even if not by their own choice as Chibi Chibi had explained to us. With our help professor we will be able to boost your telepathic powers and allow you to understand with us the memories that are locked within their minds."

Looking thoughtful, the Professor nods his head for he understands that kind of pain. He has seen it once before. Logan had come to like that. With no memory of his past and nightmares of what was done to him. It was a long time before the mutant had been able to accept and become more of a team member than the loner that he normally was.

Closing his eyes he sends out a call to all his most trusted X-men. Ororo and Logan as well as Jean and Scott also known as Cyclops, Bobby Drake, known as Iceman, Rogue, Pietro known as Colussus and those students he feels that whose skills might be required to back up the others.

Looking to the cats as they shimmer to their human forms and nod their heads, they both compliment on his choices as Kurt known as Nightcrawler and Kitty known as Shadowcat are called as well. Surprised that they can hear his thoughts he simply smiles and waits.

Others as time passes and more information is gathered will join the small group forming. In the meantime they watch as Kurt teleports in with Kitty and both look sheepish for they had thought the professor to be alone. About to explain, they are surprised as Luna and Artemis do what Kurt is proud of with ease.

"Do no worry we can as well."

Smiling in relief the two sit and relax as the others arrive one by one. Looking at the two with extreme curiosity, the young men and women observe as does Logan and Ororo what is about to be said.

"Everyone...I believe we have a problem arising...Luna and Artemis hear will explain. All I ask is that you save the questions until after they are done."

"Yes Professor." Comes a set of unanimous voices and the two feline like humans look at one another with smiles, turning to look at these young men and women and the Professor they begin...

"Before we start with what Chibi Chibi has related to the professor from wherever she and Galaxia are at right now. We must tell you a story of what happened 2000 years ago. Just remember what you will see in your minds is nothing but a memory of what happened and hence it can not hurt you." Luna replies and speaking in an ancient language, hers and Artemis's moon symbols begin to glow and connect with the minds of everyone in the room.

Surprised as the light touches them, they are stunned as they find themselves upon the Moon gazing at the Earth. Looking around at their surroundings expecting to see rock and nothing else, they are shocked to find building and all sorts of life upon it.

"What is happening where are we?" Kurt asks a little surprised.

"It seems like...the moon? But the moon is just that a moon...isn't it?" Kitty questions

"Actually it wasn't a dead world back then as it is to all of you now." Artemis answers without Luna. Looking around for the woman, the others are about to ask and Artemis simply answers before they can.

"One must maintain connection with all of you and the other speaks. Luna is much stronger at this then I am..." Artemis says with a serious look. "She simply draws upon not only my strength but hers as well."

Stepping through the small crowd, he heads towards a particular building in general that seems like a grand palace. "Welcome to the last memory of the Moon Palace, symbol of the Silver Millennium, ruled by Good Queen Serenity." They watch as he speaks an elegant young woman exiting a chamber. Her hair is silver in color, and she has beautiful violet eyes. Upon her forehead a crescent moon rests much like that of Artemis.

"Who is she?" Jean asks, in awe of the woman's grace and unusual coloring.

"She is the Queen and last ruler of what was once mine and Luna's home." Artemis answers and they watch as a young woman identical in looks but with long blonde hair and blue eyes follows. "That is her daughter...Crown Princess Serenity..."

"How can that be?" Storm asks in disbelief. "The Queen looks to be no more than twenty..."

"That is another story for which is to be told later, but the Queen at this time had been ruler of the Alliance between all worlds for at least 600 years. Her daughter at this time is near 200."

The others look astonished and once again gaze at the two women, who smile with love at one another. Closing his eyes for but a moment, a soft voice calls out to all and then Artemis switches to be replaced by Luna.

"Even though I am better at holding the meld...what I and Artemis is about to explain to you is what happened that last day...when Beryl destroyed us all simply because we were not prepared..."

As the images fly at an amazing speed, they are smiling as they see what appears to be a party going on. They laugh and smile at the music and the gowns. But as they turn around to watch a couple go by, they see, what had frozen those images in fear. A great darkness approaches and it is no ordinary one at that. Seemingly almost alive it pulses with a power that is beyond comprehension. In front of it is an army led by four men, who pulse with power. They begin to slice through the army as four girls approach and are stunned.

Watching as two cats freeze and then begin to run, they hear shouts.

**_:EVERYONE RUN FOR THE BATTLMENTS! THE NEGAVERSE IS ATTACKING I REPEAT THE NEGAVERSE IS ATTACKING:_** These two scream in unison. Watching and almost clutching one another in fear the young men and women, are startled as images of four girls dressed alike run through them. Towards those approaching figures, that begin chanting and forming a shield around those they lead.

**_:Are you ready everyone we have to protect the palace: _**The blond yells out as her hands start to glow orange, sadness in her blue eyes as she gazes at the one with the silver hair. She shouts out four words. **_:Venus Crescent Beam SMASH:_**

Cyclops stares in awe as from the girl's hands emit a power quite like his own mutation. A beam of light moves at an impossible speed towards the darkness to be joined by others emitting from the other three.

**_:Mars Fire Ignite:_**

:Jupiter Thunder crash:

:Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast:

Expecting their powers to be aimed at different parts, the X-men as well as the Professor are stunned as the powers seem to merge into one beam. But they watch as it seems to bounce off the shield surrounding the darkness that roars in rage. A dark beam is bounced at these four and others who fight as well. They all hold their hands to their ears and look away as screams are heard and when they look back, they find those four girls are dead.

In the meantime, they turn their gaze to another pair as a young man with jet black hair runs through them and the image of the young Princess appears.

**_:Endymion what is going on:_**

**_:Serenity, I don't understand...my friends my guards they have betrayed me. I must do everything I can to protect you and your mother. I have to get them to listen:_**

They watch as he disappears and goes to fight his former friends. But it is all in vain...for as they watch, he is killed by those four he trusted and the Princess screams in anguish. Running to his side, she pleads with him to come back.

**_:Endymion don't leave me! I need you:_** Sobbing as no answer seems to come forth, she finds in his hand the sword that he carried.

**_:Forgive me mother...I can not live without him:_** Turning the sword around, she thrusts is within her own heart. Those who watch feel the tears flowing from their eyes, as the Princess collapses upon the body of the Prince. Looking up once more, they notice the Queen approaching and finding the bodies of those she held dear.

**_:It can not end this way...I will seal it away...:_**

They watch as the Queen bends down, and clutches her daughter's brooch within her palm. Bringing out a wand, she places a crystal of silver within its perch. As she does this, the crystal flares with a bright light, and as the staff extends, the cats approach.

_**:Your highness you can't you know what will happen! The Crystal will kill you:**  
_  
**_:Artemis, Luna I must...it is the only way I can save them all...I must do it and using the Crystal seal the Darkness is the only choice I have:_**

They watch as the Queen holds it up and starts to pulse with a silver light all over her body.

**_:Everyone lend me your strength, lend me your hopes and dreams, Cosmic Moon POWER:_**

All around the X-men those who were dead and still fighting the invasion begin to glow with a white light and the army stops in uncertainty.

**_:What is this:_** Comes from those who oppose the Queen who protects all she knows. The light from the queen becomes blinding and radiant, filled with warmth and love it shoots out from the Queen and envelops those who seek to destroy.

**_:No it can not be! I have already won! I can not lose:_**

The X-Men watch in awe as the Queen draws upon the powers and seals every one good and bad inside the crystal. Collapsing to her knees, they observe as both cats from the past rush to their Queen.

**_:Queen Serenity:_**

:Luna, Artemis...I did it I sealed them inside the crystal. All of them...but now I must send them away send them into the future:

**_:What why:_** The black cat cries out.

**_:I must Luna...my kingdom here is destroyed. At least in the future they have another chance. But just in case in happens again I will send you with them...you must find them Luna...Artemis...you must find and guide them once more:_**

Closing her eyes, the crystal flares once more and the two feline advisors are encased in crystal. Sleeping, as if in a dream, Artemis and Luna are shot towards Earth following a trail of crystal lights which are the souls of those encased in the Silver Crystal...

**_:On behalf of the Moon...be happy:_** The Queen says slowly and the X-Men watch as the now quiet Silver Crystal falls from her hands and she dies.

Blinking slowly as the world disappears to be replaced by the office of the professor, they watch as Luna and Artemis clutch one another.

"Are you all right?" Jean asks as she is one of the ones st6anding next to them.

"We are fine thank you..." Artemis replies with a gentle smile. "It is just that it has been a while for us since we have had to do that."

"Did that all really happen?" Bobby slowly asks.

"Yes..."

"So you guys are over 2000 years old." Rogue states incredulously.

Artemis and Luna chuckle and the others smile. Allowing for a moment of laughter, the Professor watches as his students relax. Looking to Logan and Storm, he notices as Logan struggles as if trying to remember something.

"Logan?"

"Nothing Professor..."

Doubting his words, Charles turns to look at the others and after hushing his students begins to relay what Chibi Chibi had told him last night as he slept. As each word passes, the students grow either calmer or more confused. As he approaches the end, they turn to Luna and Artemis with a question...

"So because of the crystals...the earth slept since her...the Princess...all of them?"

"Yes, we don't quite understand how it worked either, but basically the Earth's passing of time was slowed considerably by Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity put every single last person to sleep, to allow the Earth to heal from the damage that the Senshi' battle against Galaxia caused. We never expected for all of you to awaken on your own." Artemis says. "Luna and I, we watched and observed from within the time gates as we had promised to look after them as Pluto disappeared to sleep with the others."

"Now it is time...the powers of Chaos merged with Apocalypse can not continue. We know where one of the Senshi is sealed and with luck if we get her free, she can deduce where the others are. All we ask is that all of you aid us...alone we can not do it." Luna says and as the X-men look thoughtful, they each nod their heads down to every last one of them.

"Thank you..." Turning to the Professor, Luna and Artemis smile softly. "Choose those X-men who know how to handle extreme cold."

"I will...may I ask our destination?"

_"Antartica...we are going for the Senshi of Ice and Knowledge...**Sailor Mercury**"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 3_**

Finding Mercury...Part 1

"Antartica, you say?" The Professor quietly replies and both of his guests nod their head. "We will leave as soon as the X-Jet is configured for those temperatures.

"How long would it take?" Asks Luna as she returns to her cat form much to the surprise of the others in the room. Hopping into Artemis's human arms, the cat starts to purr almost automatically at the touch of his hands upon her fur.

Looking to Logan and Scott, the two think begin to think.

"If we start now a couple of days?" The teenager asks Logan.

"That would be pushing it, but I think so..." Logan replied. Artemis nods his head as Luna perches up upon his shoulder. Leaving the room, Xavier looks to those who have gathered.

"Bobby, your control of Ice will indeed be a boon upon this mission. We need Wolverine, Jean and Cyclops as well."

"What about us Professor?" Kitty and Kurt ask in unison. The disappointment on their faces is evident. "You two will be coming as well. Along with Storm, you will be back up..."

"Back up?"

"I have a feeling that the fighting will be nothing compared to what we have done before. Kurt your teleportation as well as Kitty's ability to walk through anything will be our escape should we need it."

"Yes Professor."

"Ororo...you already know what it is that I ask of you?"

The elegant African woman nods her head regally and says nothing. Turning she leaves, but in search for the felines. Wandering down the halls and checking the rooms, she eventually finds them both at the kitchen perched on the table in their cat forms. Frowning a little bit, she shakes her head as Artemis looks sheepish and Luna simply shrugs.

"I sense that you have questions for us?" Luna asks with a quiet kind of voice.

"Yes...I sense that is not all you have told us?" The woman replies. She observes as the two cats look at one another. "It is true we have not quite told you everything. But we can not...Observing what we did in the time stream we can not interfere as much as we would like to."

Satisfied for now, she continues to converse with the two asking them about their lives from the Moon Kingdom.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Apocalypse smiles as with the aid of chaos he begins to create beings with undeterminable power. Mentally shaping with the flick of his hand a creature starts to emerge. It is about six feet tall standing on its hind legs. It's tail whipping about, it snarls in a rage.

"There, there my pet..." Apocalypse comforts, as he strokes the scaled hide, and the creature snaps at him. Hitting it hard on its backside it growls, but grows respectful of his presence.

"What is it you order?" It hisses from between its fangs.

"Go...follow the X-men...and prevent them at all cost from releasing the Senshi. You are a creature to withstand any elements go and do my bidding."

Hissing in rage the creature stills as Apocalypse's eyes flash a pitch black, it shivers in fear as a new voice emits. "Once you do that, destroy the tomb of the Senshi they have found. No one must awaken them ever!"

"Yes, My Lord Chaos..."

The Lizard like creature turned and vanished into the darkness. Apocalypse/Chaos smiles evilly, out of the darkness comes another creature, much like the first except much, much bigger. "Go if they succeed to awaken the Senshi, you know what to do."

It licks its lips in delight and vanishes without a trace.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Two days later...  
  
The X-men along with Luna and Artemis are flying through the sky towards the Antarctic. Most of the X-men are bundled up in warm clothes, yet their new allies are not. Wondering they watch as both of them shimmer into larger feline forms. One black and one white, and roughly the size of a lion, the X-men watch in amazement as the fur seems to thicken automatically. Sensing that they must be getting closer as they fly over a vast icy desert, the X-Jet begins to descend.

"We are approaching the destination?"

The two cats nod and head towards the door. "We sense her near. Be alert...we also sense evil... Chaos has set out something for us..."

The X-men look at one another and make silent prayers. Ascending to above the jet, Storm's eyes glow silver, and as the wind picks up a blizzard covers the area. As they finally land, and the descent is released, the two cats are bestowed with tracking devices upon their ears should they lose those that follow them.

Now, Kitty and Kurt wait monitoring from the inside of the jet, alongside the Professor, as Iceman, Jean, Cyclops, and Wolverine set out after their feline guides on snowmobiles.

"IT IS FREEZING!" Jean exclaims as she shivers. Despite the intense fur and thermal coats that they wear to protect their skin, the cold still bites through their bodies. "Iceman can't you do something?"

The young man, much like the two felines is unmolested by the snow, for as the mutant of ice, it aids his powers. "Sorry Jean...this is beyond my ability so far, the best I can do is actually aid it and I don't think you would appreciate that."

The telepath grumbles a little and then an idea hits her. Gesturing for them to band together as she sits behind Scott, she concentrates and soon a shield is formed, to protect against the elements.

"That should help us a little bit. It will keep out the cold and allow us to see them better."

The cats seem to communicate with one another and then a thought appears in Jean's hand. "We need you to allow us to exit your shield. We are in tune with Mercury's location and your shield blocks out her presence."

Surprised at their thoughts, Jean thins out the shield enough that the two leave and continue running, with the four chasing after them. About 1 hour later, the X-Men notice something odd, as the snow seems to be almost dissipating. Parting if you will to guide them in...

"Iceman are you doing that?" Cyclops asks and is therefore surprised as the younger man shakes his head. "It's definitely not me..."

"It is Mercury, her spirit senses our presence..." Luna replies.

"The eternal blizzard she had created over this region is dissipating. Now we wait..."

"Wait for what?" Wolverine replies with a look of frustration upon his face.

"You will see...it will not be long now." Is all the cats say and about twenty minutes later, as the snow disappears a rumbling is heard from beneath them.

"What's going on?" The others cry out as the cats simply stand there. Luna turns and sends them all one simple thought. "The Ice Palace opens..."

Moments later, they look in awe as a structure of blue crystal erupts from the ground. Its glittering spires beckon to them with warmth from the bitter cold.

Approaching it slowly, Wolverine all of a sudden whirls around as he is tackled from behind.

"Die..." The creature hisses and slashes out at the X-men. Cyclop twirls his visor and an energy blast erupts as Jean starts to form giant balls of snow with her mind. In the meantime Iceman is about to cast a shield when he feels himself being pulled, by the two cats into the palace.

"What I have to go help them!"

Shimmering into their human forms, Luna and Artemis look at one another. "We shall do that Iceman...we can not explain now, for it is not us who can, you and only you can enter the ice palace, besides us."

"What?"

"The key to waking Mercury...is within you. Now hurry!"

Nodding his head, he enters the Ice Palace, and finds himself walking through a barrier of crystalline light of the purest blue.

Watching as the Mutant disappears, Artemis and Luna run towards the battle, and placing their hands upon Jean's shoulders, she is momentarily startled. "Call for them...tell them to come towards the palace. Once within range we can help you generate a shield to keep that creature out."

Jean, somehow trusting their plan nods, and sends out a message to both Wolverine and Cyclops who look the worse for wear. The scratches and cuts that it has inflicted upon their bodies are significant.

Artemis looks as Wolverine once again is slashed at from behind. "Cyclops, you must blast the creature away at my signal."

Giving a sign of readiness, Artemis studies, the battle, and at the right time...

"NOW!"

As the blast connects with the creature, and flies him away from Wolverine, A shield comes up from the connection between Artemis, Jean, and Luna. Constantly throwing itself against the shield, it screams in rage and anger.

"How long can it last?" Cyclops pants out as he catches his breath. "And just where is Iceman?"

"He is inside...and hopefully, he gets to Mercury before long..." Artemis replies through fritted teeth as a much harder hit rocks the shield. The X-Men feeling that rumble look up and they all see the much larger creature then the one from before, throwing itself against their one protection.

:Professor...if you can hear me...tell Kurt and Kitty to get ready...: Scott sends out with all his strength.

**_Inside the Ice Palace..._**

Bobby Drake also known as Iceman walks around confused. "This place is HUGE!"

Looking around, he feels a strange tingle coming from the east hall of the palace. Somehow trusting his instincts he heads that way and eventually finds himself in a room with a intense blue light in the center. Within its light a girl floats as if in mid air.

Her blue hair blending in with the light, it shines a radiance of warmth and coolness at the same time. Touching the barrier, he yelps as pulls back his hand as an intense cold, more than he has ever felt causes his fingers to go numb.

"Just how am I supposed to wake you?"

Looking around for the girl appears to be simply floating, in the blue light he takes in her dress and notices something. She is wearing what appears to be a dress and it flows from her body like that of an angel. Cut with a demure square neckline, the tiny puff sleeves flow into drapes of fabric down her arms. A glittering symbol appears on her forehead as once again he approaches.

"That symbol...I bet if I find it..."

Gazing at his surrounding he, notices what appears to be a star shaped formation with the symbol, in the middle. Within this formation, a heart shaped piece seems to be missing.

"Okay...where is the rest of it?"

About to start looking, he winces in pain as a thought comes through his head. :Iceman hurry, I don't know how much longer we can hold this thing off:

Looking frantically and seeing nothing, he looks at the girl and that's when he notices it, what she has clutched in her folded hands. A blue heart shaped crystal, rests within.

Knowing the light might freeze his arm, he looks around for something, anything to help him. He grows anxious as his search turns up nothing.

"How the hell do I get that crystal?" He mutters, when the cats' words echo through him.

_:Remember the key is within you:_

Taking their advice to heart, Bobby approaches and begins to shape with his mutant powers. Bringing it close to the light and the young woman, it seems to be working as he uses his powers to gently push the delicate crystal out of her hands and away from the light.

As it starts to push outside of the barrier, he sees a light emanating from within its crystal structure. Stopping as it begins to fall more towards the floor, he dives to catch it. Sighing as he does so, he feels the trembling of the palace around him...

**_:ICEMAN HURRY:_**

Running for the star formation, he is stunned as the smaller lizard, attacks him from behind, causing the crystal to fly, out of his hands.

As if in slow motion it moves, through the air, towards the star formation but falling short of its destination. Closing his eyes, thinking he has failed, the room explodes in a brilliant blue light.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
_**  
Having seen the little one shimmer and vanish, the larger one continues to pound against the shield with all its might. Grimacing in pain each time, the three, drop to their knees as it begins to blink and thin.

"I can't hold it much longer...the pressure it is causing...hurts..." Jean whimpers out as does Luna and Artemis cry out in pain. Wolverine and Cyclops manage to catch them falling and as the shield drops, the creature grins in maliciousness.

"You have failed..."

**_:Professor, Kitty, Kurt come and get us out of here now:_**

_Momentarily managing to evade, the swing of the claws, they are surprised, as voice soft and almost musical calls out something from behind them._

**_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody..."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 4_**

Finding Mercury...Part 2

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

At the sound of the voice, that is soft and almost musical, the X-men look and duck just in time to avoid a wall of ice water ramming into them. Watching as it strikes a large glacier forms around the creature freezing it in its place.

As they look up and behind them, a young girl is walking forward, in a blue and white sleeveless outfit. It has blue bows on the front and the back, along with a star shaped crystal on the front. Her short blue hair swaying in the breeze, they watch as she touches her finger to her ear and a visor of some sort appears over her eyes.

"He will not stay frozen for must destroy it now."

"That's easy for you to say girlie...the smaller version nearly killed me" Logan replied. His growls are evident, as the fact that despite his healing abilities he still smarts from the fight.

"Wolverine?" Iceman whispers softly into the older man's ear. "She took out the little one when she woke."

"She did?"

"Yes I did...but let him explain that to you later." She responds without looking at them. Her gloved hand reaching towards her ears, the visor disappears as the first cracks show in the icy prison. She turns to look at Cyclops and as her eyes widen a little bit she smiles. "Your power should be enough, but it will require teamwork. There is a weak point in its scales at the base of its neck. If we distract him enough can you hit it?"

Looking a little insulted, causing the others to smile ruefully, they watch as she turns to the two felines in the human forms. "As much as I would like to hug the two of you now, it will have to wait...until after."

Luna and Artemis nod their heads. Shifting into the larger cat forms, they growl as the ice starts to break and the creature roars free.

"The Prince and Princess must have as safe a return that we can make. We must destroy this thing..."

Together the X-Men move in a plan formulated by the young woman. Meanwhile the X-Jet makes it trek and sensing somehow things are about to change, the professor halts them.

"Stop right here..."

"But Professor?" Kitty replies with a worried glance towards what appears to be a battle.

"Yeah Professor, we have to do something!" Kurt exclaims as he is about ready to teleport.

"We will if need be Kitty, Kurt. But right now something tells me we would be more of a hindrance now..."

Reluctant to stay put, but listening never the less they turn toward the battle and wait. Storm having heard the conversation, agrees with the teenagers on their sentiment, but something tells her as well that the Professor is right. Her powers seem to be tingling due to the presence of the palace off in the distance. It isn't very strong, but yet...it's there.

Looking towards the battle with an utmost need, she senses the thoughts of the Professor in her mind.

:Storm:

:Yes Professor:

:You go...I sense they need your help:

Nodding her head, she heads towards a lift that will take her outside. Using the elevator, she promptly lets go of the bars as her eyes glow silver and the winds lift her up into the sky. Resolutely she begins to head towards the battle.

Back at the site, Mercury and the others are dodging the hits as the larger creature growls and swipes at them with it s claws. Hissing in rage, as it misses the Senshi again. It feels as the claws of one of the men dig itself into its shoulder.

"So bub, you don't like that..." Wolverine growls with a smile as he digs in the other one. Growling in rage it thrashes about as he holds on with a grin upon his animalistic features.

As the creature thrashes with Wolverine, Cyclops tries to hit and aim but with no such luck. "I can't get a clear shot!"

Mercury understanding his need, is about to say something as she notices someone out in the distance. Sending her Senshi powers out as she scans the person, she smiles as a Plan B forms in her head almost automatically. "We will still go with the Plan but with some slight alterations. Artemis, Luna...tell her that if she can she needs to be able to lift the Lizard long enough for him to blast him, while I get him."

Hearing her orders, the cats send out a call to a startled Storm, who begins to still as she approaches. The winds, as she does so, begin to pick up and lift around the creature who is stunned for a moment as its feet leave the ground.

Floating in mid air, her eyes gleaming silver, and as her white hair whips around her features, Storm strains as the creature lifts higher and higher into the air. Her powers straining, the others watch as Mercury leaps and yanks Wolverine from the air as the creature struggles in rage. As they fall, Iceman causes the snow to rise up and become a cushion with his mutant powers.

"What the hell do you think your doing girlie!"

Ignoring his rudeness for now, she looks to Cyclops as she shouts out. "DO IT NOW!"

Cyclops, Hearing his words, as Storm manages to flip the struggling creature over, with the winds at her command, lets loose an intense blast from his visor hitting the lizard like creature square at the base of its neck. Watching as it blasts through with no problem at all through the weaker scales. The thing fills its life ending.

"Sssspare me..." It hisses as its form is lowered down, by a tired and pained storm, who flies over towards them. "Sssspare me now..."

About to say something, towards it as it had brutally attacked them, the X- Men watch as the young woman, smiles with a gentle gaze and approaches. Her short outfit fading to that of the blue dress she had on when they found her.

"The base of your neck was where they controlled you didn't they?"

"Yesss... I was ssuummoned by Lord Chaos..."

"Summoned. What world are you from?"

"Wooorld destroyed...by Chaosss years ago... Chaosss supposedly saved me...turned me into thiss.."

"You were once one of us...a**_ Senshi_**." She looks on with sadness and pity, for the sensation of what was once a being like her had been hidden underneath was a feeling she could not get rid of. The X-men hearing this look down at the being and for once see the pain and agony in its eyes. For once they feel guilty.

"Yessss. I was once Sailor Rehoboth"

"I can not return you to your former state, Sailor Rehoboth. Only my Princess can with our aid...but I can do this my friend..." She begins to whisper a spell of unknown origin, to all but the felines. The ice palace shimmers and begins to shake and soon, the being vanishes.

"Till the Prince and Princess awaken...may you rest in peace."

Looking at the blue haired woman, she smiles as she looks up at them. "Come I believe you all have much to ask me. Let us return to your home, where we can treat your wounds and we all can rest for a while." Smiling, as she turns and wraps her arms around two now smaller cats, who purr in delight as they are hugged.

"Artemis, Luna, how I have missed you both! Are any of the others awake?"

"No Mercury...you were the only one we knew about. It was for our protection that we only knew one, for as Pluto was disappearing she told us where to find you. We figured it was because you can help us locate the rest of the Senshi as well as..."

"As what?"

"We'll talk about it later. For right now let us return to the manor..." Artemis replies quickly as he perches on her shoulder. Luna does the same but perches herself upon Jean's much to the telekinetic's surprise. Still she smiles as Luna starts up a conversation with her and Scott learning about the two and the X-Men as they travel back to the waiting X-Jet.

She smiles and nods her head. Using her innate powers over the ice, which Iceman can not help but admire, she makes a path of ease for the snowmobiles to travel through. Stopping a little ways to allow Storm to ride back with them, they approach the X-Jet where three others await.

Loading the snowmobiles on, the now six people start to head towards the passenger area, when Kurt teleports in with Kitty. The curiosity is evident on their faces.

"Hello?" They both reply as they take in the blue haired girl, who smiles shyly all of a sudden.

"Give me a moment please?"

They watch as the newcomer closes her eyes and soon the dress disappears to be replaced by regular clothes of a blue dress with a yellow jacket.

"I must reintroduce myself, I am Amy Mizuno."

"Kitty Pride!"

"Kurt Vogner" (could someone tell me how to spell Kurt's last name?)

Smiling as the girl had turned towards the other two teenagers, who have taken a liking to her. Logan looks at this event with confusion. His senses had detected the change in her scent almost as she moments ago felt alien, yet now she is almost human. Wondering how she did it...he is about to ask when the Professor in his chair approaches from behind.

"Logan, please introduce me to our new guest."

Startled and still confused by the change in the blue haired girls scent, he watches as she turns and walks towards the man in the wheelchair. "You must be the professor Luna and Artemis told me about you and what you are attempting to do here..."

Nodding his head, they converse as Logan and Scott return to the controls and as the others strap in, Luna and Artemis carefully placed in the laps of both Amy and Jean, who is feeling good as both felines have agreed to help her telekinesis become stronger.

Storm just watches and smiles as the other two teenagers sulk a little as they had hoped to interrogate the mysterious young woman of her life before. Looking out the window, they drink in the sight of the amazing palace as it begins to fade due to a blizzard surrounding it.

"To hide it from prying eyes..." The young woman says mysteriously and the two look sheepish. The conversations on board become more animated as the small group continues on towards Bayside and the School for the Gifted.

**_About six hours later...  
_**  
Having conversed with the young woman as they land, Xavier realizes that there is much he will be doing to aid her and the others. One of the first things he knows having heard her story of the battles against the Generals from before, he knows that the task to find the four men will not be easy, especially if all the Senshi feel the way she does.

Already his mind has sensed a door on part of the young woman's memories that refuses to budge even an inch and that must be the part that involves the young man, that he will need her help eventually to find.

"Zoicite..." He whispers as they enter the manor. He watches as she whirls on him, her symbol flashing and for but a moment he can detect the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

Luna and Artemis knowing that the time has come, step forward and join the professor, in what he must now do against the will of an unwitting Senshi. "Forgive us Amy...according to Chibi and Galaxia we must do this. The memories concerning him are locked away..."

"Luna, Artemis what are you talking about...I have met him but once, and he tried to kill me for it when I wanted to protect Greg remember."

Looking sorrowful, Charles looks up as the symbol remains, and it is as if the girl struggles within the memories that are seeking to resurface. The two felines shimmer into their human forms, and gesture silently for the young woman to understand.

"They are right...I do sense a door on your mind, Miss Mizuno."

"Please call me Amy..."

"All right Amy...for lack of a better phrase. Part of your mind is closed off to me and I am sure by now as your two friends can attest, they to sense it as well."

"Luna, Artemis?"

The two look at one another and nod their heads. "We don't understand why we didn't sense it at first back then, but it is there now. The Professor with our help can unlock the door for you...but we will leave it to you to go into..."

Thoughtful as she tries to merit out the pros and cons of this, she sighs in confusion for the first time in her life. "As much as I would like to say no, Chibi and Galaxia would never say that they were necessary unless they meant it. When do we begin?"

"Follow me then..." Using his chair and gesturing for the other two plus Jean to follow him, they head towards his office, where she sees a couch in the corner.

"Please make yourself comfortable Amy?"

Hearing his words, she sits upon it, and stares longingly at the rows of books. Chuckling a little as she seems distracted, Artemis and Luna whisper something in his ear that Jean picks up on and smiles.

"I take it that you love to read..."

"Yes...very much."

"You and Kitty should have something in common. This is nothing compared to what she has in hers and Rogue's room."

Looking up in delight at the thought, she watches as Luna sits next to her and Artemis remains close to the professor and Jean. "Amy are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but if we need them...I have to be yes?"

Smiling at her nervousness, the Professor nods to Luna and Artemis, and their hands placed upon each one's shoulders he soon finds himself placed into a mind filled with the coolness of ice, yet with the quick wit and warmth of a normal girl at the same time.

Xavier walking around is startled as a hand reaches out and taps him onto the shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I am a merely a friend who wishes to help you open a door."

"What door?" Another version of the girl asks him from behind. "I do not know exactly, but it is one that has remained locked for so long it does not budge."

"Oh...can you help us move it?" A third figure asks, and he nods his head.

"Only if you are willing for it to be open..."

Seemingly agreeable, the three versions of Mercury guide him. Eventually he comes to a door pulsating with a light of hope and also of pain.

"We are afraid of the door." One reluctantly says.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"It causes us pain..." Another replies as they look upon it warily.

"The pain is too much..."

"Pain is often needed though...what if I was to help you understand that Pain?"

Looking sorrowfully...the three look at him and become one figure. "I don't know if you can..."

"What else can I do but try?"

Seeing his point, the figure approaches the door, with a little nervousness. Looking back at the older man, who nods his head almost paternally, he places a comforting touch upon her shoulder, and as he does so the door opens...

A Swirl of Cherry blossoms seems to emanate from within and envelop them both. In the real world as others look on a name is uttered from both lips in unison.

**_"Zoicite..."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 5_**

In the mind's eye...

Charles Xavier was stunned as he found himself back on the moon. But this time, he sees it as it was in all its glory. Beautiful marble statues and gardens that are lush and full of life. The people are laughing and chatting as they go about their business.

"I was happy then..." A figure whispers beside him. "I had my friends and everything that I could possibly want or have...until..."

"Until what?"

"Amy...you won't believe it the delegation from Earth is here!" A voice calls out as a young blonde with her hair done in meatballs heads their way. As if acting out the memory, Charles remains silent as the young woman responds.

"Really?"

"Yes come see..."

"I kind of wanted to finish this book."

"Nonsense...play now work later Amy...the others are already there...we are just waiting for you. NOW COME ON!"

Laughing silently, he watches as the young woman beside him allows herself to be pulled and he follows. Going through all the corridors and admiring what she remembers. They stop as the approach a balcony where three other young women stand in various gowns.

"Amy come on, take a look..." A dark haired one speaks out as she anticipates their arrival.

"Yeah Ames..." The other blonde speaks out. The red bow in her hair is vastly different from her orange dress. "It won't be the same to look and compare without you here..."

The young woman sighs and although she sounds aggravated as he looks at her. He sees the smile and the light in her eyes.

"Okay..." Approaching the balcony, the five young women gaze as a shimmering light arrives and expands. Within it or several figures but five seem to stand out. Four young men, wearing identical gray uniforms, except for the stripes of color, surround a young man in black armor. Conversing automatically, he chuckles as the girls catch their breath.

"Do you see them...?" Cries out the blonde with the bow, her excitement is mirrored as she converses with the other blonde over the guys appearances.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend..." A red head whispers as she looks at one of them.

"Hmmmph. I can already tell one of them is going to be a pain..." The dark haired one in red mutters as she can see an attitude doe to her abilities to read people.

As they converse, Amy finds herself looking down and at that moment sensing he is being watched a young blonde, looks up with his green eyes, to catch hers. He nods his head in a warm and jovial smile.

Backing up, the others stop conversing as they observe their shy friend turning bright red.

"Amy?"

"Yeah what is it Ames?"

"Um nothing..." The young woman who normally has something to say for the first time feels stupefied. Now Mina, who is the blonde with the bow, senses something. Being the guardian and goddess of love that she is, she looks carefully and sees a cord coming from her kind hearted friend. It is a silvery blue in color and it is humming in...joy?

Looking and following, its light, she finds it connected to one of the men her and the others were talking about with the Princess. Her eyes lighting up as the same young man looks up as if searching for something where they are, she smiles in delight. Charles to is chuckling, saying nothing, for he had seen the shyness and the instant liking the blue haired girl had for the man with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is when I saw him the first time and contrary to what I thought Mina was right...I had met my soul mate."

"Your soul mate...?" He asks gently...allowing the image of the young woman to reflect.

"Yes...I never knew that finding him would cause so much happiness as well as heartbreak."

Charles blinks as he finds himself in the library next to her. Almost automatically she begins to act out the memory again and observing as she reaches for a book a hand that is definitely male reaches for it as well.

"Allow me?"

Turning around, she turns red as she sees the figure in front of her. "T...thank you"

"My pleasure...?" He replies looking at her, the warmth of his eyes and the look he gives her, causing her heart to beat even faster. His hands never letting go of the book, brush over her fingers, sending tingles up and down her spine.

"A..Amy..."

"The Princess of Mercury...perhaps I should bow?" He proceeds to do so despite her protests.

"There is no need..."

"But I must, it is always a wise choice to bow to a beautiful lady..."

Extremely flustered a bit, he turns his face only momentarily to look at the book. "I see you are interested in the history of Earth?"

"A little..."

"Then forget the book, your with me...allow me to tell you?" He asks with a slight hopeful tone to his voice.

"But I do not know you...I can not"

"The name is Zoicite...I am one of the four main guards to the Prince. Now you know who I am and I know who you are. You simply can not refuse..."

Her mouth opening but no words coming out, for his simple logic, has railroaded her into a corner, she simply nods her head. Offering his arm, she shyly takes it and together they walk out of the library.

"He unnerved me that day..." Charles hears again as she emerges beside him. "But yet, I have never felt that way before. We talked about so many things. He was impressed that I knew a lot. So much I wanted to know about him and his worlds and he of mine. The others teased me about him...they knew how much I liked him." She says quietly.

"The memories I have of him are so warm so happy... He needed me to reassure him...that just because he wasn't like the others, he could still do what had to be done. We...were the same and not at the same time. I knew my friends cared and so forth...he did as well. But his childhood was hard."

"How do you know?"

"He told me once. I tried to get him to tell me more, as the Princess had advised, but yet he said he doesn't like to think about it. The memory was too painful. So out of respect I didn't. Still I wanted to know..."

"What stopped you?"

"The Prince did actually. I asked him and he told me about his background and how his family had expected better of him. That he was the constant disappointment for not being like the others. I hurt for Zoicite...sure he wasn't big or brawny like a lot of men...but he was smart, he cared and I knew I could talk to him...and he would treat me like his equal. What I did though..."

Charles nods his head as he listens. One more memory erupts and it is one of extreme pain...

Gazing as she acts it out again, he witnesses the conversation between her and the Prince, and an irate young man finding out as he approaches.

"How dare you!" Zoicite exclaims. Despite the fact that he knows she has meant no harm, the fact that she is asking others about him, without his knowledge has hurt him terribly.

"Zoicite...I..."

"You what...I didn't want you to know about my past Amy...I wanted you to know me as I am now..."

"But your past is a part of who you are now..."

"No it isn't!" He exclaims. "The past did not make me Amy. I made me who I am. I thought I could trust you not to ask."

"Zoi, she only wanted to know more about you..." The Prince tries to exclaim and finds his friend whirling on him.

"And you just had to tell her knowing I don't like that to be brought up...ever..." He replies coldly. "I want my past to stay where it was Prince...forgotten. Goodbye Amy..."

She starts to cry as he stalks off angry. The moment becomes frozen, and Charles is approaching the figure with his own thoughts. Looking at the gaze upon the young man's face, he observes the pain and betrayal. His heart reaches out, for with a look alone, he realizes that it wasn't the fact that she went to ask the prince, it was the fact that she didn't ask him, persuade him if need be, that hurt the young man greatly.

Looking up at the figure, who stands silently crying, he feels the pain through her memory...

"What is wrong...?"

"The last time I saw him back then...after this...he was with the others...and the Shadows...with one look I knew it wasn't him anymore. He seemed so full of hate... It was my fault...it was my fault that he left that day hating me..."

"I don't think he hated you...from what you have told me and shown me...I think he cared a great deal."

Looking doubtfully, he feels the call of Luna and Artemis separating them. "The door is now open Amy, when we separate you will remember..."

"I know...will...will you help me?" She asks. Almost frightened for she knows the feelings that she had for him, even in her subconscious frighten her.

"You can talk to me as often as you would like..."

"Thank you..."

In reality, as the Professor opens his eyes. Luna and Artemis remove their hands and the gold glow from their crescent moons diminish. Amy opening hers starts to sob and she begins to cry. Looking at the professor sharply, the two felines are about so say something, when Amy shakes her head.

"Don't please...I remember now...I remember everything..."

Luna and Artemis nod their heads and both felines wrap their arms around the young girl. Despite the fact they created the connection; they had witnessed the events through their minds, and had felt the characters pain. Holding the young woman tightly, they rock her as pent up emotions held for 1000 years roam free.

**_Great Lakes, USA_**

Rising as if from the ground itself in a orchard much to the surprise of the farmer who owns it. A seal of stone has emerged. Upon its front, rests carvings in two languages. One is waiting for the one who can read it to open it up and release the one from inside. But to those who understand the ancient runes from long ago this is what says...

**_Betrayed by his family..._**

Respected by the Prince...

Cared for by She who is of ice...

Tricked and brainwashed into destroying what he treasures...

The General King of Space and Knowledge rests within...

May love set him free...

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Germany...

Eric Lensherr, also known as the mutant Magneto, brooded, his mind focused on the extremely beautiful woman, who had come to see him earlier that day, having not wanted to see anyone, he had intended to send her away, but she simply strolled on in.

**_Flashback...  
_**  
He watched in amazement as Sabertooth, his bodyguard despite, his craziness was tossed aside like nothing by the mere slip of a woman.

Gambit as well, tries to attack with his explosives, and tossed them at the woman, but she simply reflected with a gold shimmering shield and turned them back on the Cajun, much to his distress.

"I have no wish to fight you Mr. Lensherr or should I say Magneto. If I chose to I could destroy you easily..."

"What is it that you would have of me?" He replies as he comes down the stairs having witnessed what she had done to his two older employees. Glad that his children and their friends are under Mystique's care back at Bayside, he watches as the vibrant woman radiates with power.

Taking in her features, he sees the long blonde hair turning red at the ends that reach to her feet. The simple white dress she wears is sleeveless and cuts down to just below her breasts leaving nothing for the imagination.

"What would I have of you? Nothing for me, but for your world, it needs you now more than ever."

"I do not care...this world has treated me and my kind like we were less than dirt."

"Aaah you refer to the humans vs. the mutants' game that you are playing. It is insignificant to what will happen..."

"Which is what?"

"That of if you don't help your nemesis and friend still Charles Xavier and his team find those who wield the power of the planets and the generals...Apocalypse with the powers of Chaos itself will suck the life out of you and every living thing on the face of this planet."

"Apocalypse!" Eric exclaims growling enough that even Sabertooth is nervous a bit around him. They all remember when Apocalypse had possessed him and forced him to nearly destroy his children, Wanda and Pietro. With the help of the X-men they had barely managed to stop him, and the others possessed from doing Apocalypse's will.

"I see you remember what he had done to you. With Chaos, he can do far worse now..."

"I still do not believe you...what is in it for me?"

"What is in it you say? I will show you a glimpse of the future as it will be should you help Charles and his students..."

Watching as the woman approaches him, her fingers gazing upon his brow, he reels as images o peace and power flow through his mind. The crystalline spires and the mutants in peace with everyone else...

"This is Crystal Tokyo...the future that unless you help Xavier and the others find the Senshi and the Generals...will turn out like this..."

The image is replaced, and he screams in horror. The death around him is overwhelming. And the world as it seems, has lost all hope. But what hurts him is that he witnesses children, much like his own, dropping like flies in front of a creature that seems to grow stronger as they grow weaker.

"How...how can we stop it?"

"It is simple...find them...find them with Charles and his team...they will need you and yours to defeat what is yet to come. The Prince and Princess along with their crystals and court are your only hope..."

Turning to leave she begins to shimmer with a powerful light.

"Just who or what are you?"

**_"Just call me Galaxia and I am a Senshi, the one who represents the Galaxy..." She fades, away leaving him to his thoughts...  
_**  
**_Flashback ends..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 6_**

Zoicite's return...and hints of fire

Unaware of the events happening in the Great Lakes area, the X-Men and Brotherhood continue on with their lives as if nothing had happened. After the walking of her mind, Amy had remained silent for a couple of days, as she relives all the memories she had of the young man who was a General of the Negaverse.

Wanting to check up on her the two cats are about to when the Professor shakes his head. "She will come to us when she is ready. Right now she is very confused and to her it is not a good feeling."

Luna about to protest is silenced by Artemis. "As much as I would hate to agree with you professor you are right. For Amy to be confused is highly unusual. Still she is young in this lifetime, may I suggest that you enroll her in school? She would like that very much..."

"Agreed Artemis...maybe thinking of something else for a while will clear her head..." The Professor comments with a slight smile. He had assigned her to share a room with Kitty and Rogue and from what he has seen and heard from both young women. It was a good plan. The two had made her smile.

Kitty, with her love of books and Rogue with her no nonsense attitude had opened up the young woman some since the events of the mind merge. Making a call to the Principal of Bayside, he begins making arrangements for the young woman to enroll, as he also makes a mental call to Hank Summers known as Beast.

About twenty minutes later he has finished talking to both individuals and is saying goodbye as the young woman with blue hair walks in.

"Grettings Amy..."

"Greetings Professor Xavier...I heard that you were going to enroll me in school."

"Yes in fact I just got off the phone with the Principal and he agreed."

"Thank you..."

"Do not thank me yet, we will be outfitting you with something Kurt has as well. An image inducer to hide your appearance, I do not know about yours and the others past, but unfortunately, people today will not take too kindly to your blue hair..."

"It is understandable..." She replies, she was startled the first time she had seen Kurt without his image inducer. Hearing him speak about the life he has lead up until the professor found him. It was depressing...she thought about what Serena would have done, and so she just waved it aside as if it was nothing.

Making friends with the German teenager, she talked with him and learned much about the others in the mansion and their skills from Kurt, even though some of it was the same that Kitty and rogue had explained to her. She still after talking with Kurt felt better a little...but still lost in thoughts of a blonde haired general, she stays where she is despite the Professor continuing to work.

Nodding his head, he is about to do something else, when he notices her remaining. "Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"Professor...why?"

"Why Zoicite? Why did you have to remember?"

She nods her head slowly. Despite all her thoughts over the past couple of days she has not been able to answer that question.

"Chibi at first told me it was because he would help to grow stronger and even more powerful. She also told me, that when the time comes the Earth itself could become a barren wasteland, and that he and the other four would be needed to support the Prince."

"That I know..."

"But you know why I think he needed to be brought back? That even I can't answer, but one thing is for certain...maybe it was so that the two of you can have a second chance at happiness?"

With those words, she smiles warmly. Her eyes filled with something akin to relief, and hope. "Thank you so much Professor."

"You are welcome"

As she turns to leave, he watches her out of the corner of his eye. "If you want to choose your disguise go down to the lab. Hank will fine-tune it as best he can to your own looks."

"Thank you..."

She leaves and goes down to the lab. Having seen Kurt, she was not surprised as why Hank was called the Beast.

"Hello?"

"Amy it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hank Summers a.k.a Beast."

Shaking his hand and looking around the lab as if in heaven, Hank chuckles a little. As she looks around, he types some things into a computer from which a simple bracelet like device is. Hearing the sound, she excitedly looks over his shoulder amazed at the technology of the computer.

"It is almost like my Mercury computer..."

"Mercury computer?" Hank asks quizzically. Amy, excited to share something with one who seems to be a fellow scientist, pulls the compact computer with the symbol of her planet upon its case. Flipping it open, she holds it out in her hands as he takes a gander at it.

"So small..."

"Yes, but from what Luna and Artemis have told me, it contains the entire Libraries of most of the planets from the Silver Millennium."

"Including scientific knowledge?"

"Yes" She replies and gesturing to a separate computer, she fiddles around a little, and after connecting, downloads several of the main books from the collection concerning the various planets.

"Here, this is just a few..." She smiles and moves aside to allow him to look. He gasps in pleasure, and starts asking questions of the young woman concerning certain books and their titles. The inducer is momentarily forgotten.

Sensing the bond forming between the Ice Senshi and the older mutant, the Professor smiles, and returns to his work. He is surprised though as Ororo comes in and picks up the remote to the TV in his office.

"What is it?"

"This is something I think you should see."

Turning it on to the news, the Professor and herself watch as a news team focuses on the stone carvings. He gazes at it listening to the farmer, who talks about how it just appeared out of nowhere. As he studies it, an archaeologist is interviewed as he seems to translate the words for those watching...

**_Betrayed by his family..._**

Respected by the Prince...

Cared for by She who is of ice...

Tricked and brainwashed into destroying what he treasures...

The General King of Space and Knowledge rests within...

May love set him free...

As it ends that segment, Xavier looks to the elegant woman with a nod of his head. "Go...fetch her and Beast. Have Wolverine come as well."

"What about the students?"

Looking thoughtful, yet sensing something will happen. He gestures to her. "Rogue and Colossus."

"Do you trust him? He once worked for Magneto..." Ororo states.

"True... but I have a feeling strength and maybe something else will be needed. And I do trust him..."

Hearing this, she leaves and he sends a thought out to the two felines who were basking outside in the open air, during the fine summer day.

:I believe a general has been located:

Acknowledging his thoughts, the two felines grumble about the timing and promptly go into the house. Shimmering into their human forms, they watch as Amy and a couple of others come forward.

"What's going on?"

"Your General may have been found..." Is all the Professor says looking at the small group.

"Are you sure?"

"By all accounts, a mysterious stone carving has appeared in the Great Lakes area. According to the inscriptions read over the news...by all accounts it is Zoicite who has surfaced."

Looking to Luna and Artemis, she feels their warmth surround her. "Do not worry Amy, we will be with you."

Grateful as the sentiment is echoed; they turn and travel towards the jet, once again to take off for the Great Lakes. They are unaware as a mutual enemy-friend as he arrived had seen the same broadcast; he turns to the two accompanying him and heads there as well.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Elsewhere...

Apocalypse, thrusts his arms out in anger, punching through several of his minions who die by his hands.

:Irritated are we: Comes the laughing reply of Chaos from inside his body.

:They have awaked the one of Ice, Mercury lives...:

:And your point is: Chaos comments on seemingly amused.

Stilling as his temper calms at the tone of the being who resides within him. Apocalypse stills as words are whispered to him. Plans are made and once more, he smiles.

"Come forth and serve Juxal"

A large monster appears. It's eyes in pain and agony as it struggles against the order. Laughing at the obvious discomfort of the one before it, he begins to shape and the soul within writhes in agony. Now a creature of nightmares has arisen and growls at the one who did this to him.

"You will obey..."

"Go now...repeat these words at the stone temple" Apocalypse bends down into what was once an ear, and repeats them over and over. Satisfied that his creation knows what to do, he lets it go and it disappears.

:Let the games begin...: Chaos chuckles from within and all those watch as the Black aura surrounding Apocalypse increases exponentially.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Great Lakes...

Approaching the great lakes in disguise a group of older people except for three teenagers approach the stone carving and are shocked by their surroundings. All around them lay forms in a heap as if asleep. But as they flip the bodies over...sighs of relief as the people seem to be simply asleep.

"Everyone be alert..."

Stepping gingerly over some of the people, they are shocked as a voice from behind calls out to them.

"So I see you all noticed the news as well?"

Turning around, the X-men brace themselves at the sight of Magneto, along with Sabertooth, and Gambit.

Growling as if itching for a fight, Wolverine and Sabertooth look at one another hungrily, with the desire to destroy.

"Patience Sabertooth...I have a feeling soon you will be fighting all that you need." Magneto gestures as he puts a restraining hand on the mutant's shoulders. With a wave of a hand, Wolverine is forced still because of the metal outlining his exoskeleton.

"Wolverine still, as I speak to the one who is in charge."

Beast stepping forward looks to Magneto and as the mutant's eyes glaze, the voice of Charles Xavier speaks forth.

"Greetings Eric, it has been quite sometime..."

"It has my dear and old friend."

"What brings you here..."

"I had a visitor...she told me that you needed me..."

The eyes return to normal and Beast seems more relaxed, allowing the others to ease their tension. Luna and Artemis, having heard step forward as the others hide the ice maiden from his sight. Needing to know his intentions for they have heard much from the others and know what he is capable of...they speak...

"Describe her to us..."

"And who might you be?" He asks looking at them with interest.

"That is none of your concern. Describe her..."

"As you wish..." Describing the woman known as Galaxia, the two seem relieved. Observing as they both turn, and gesture for someone to come forth, he is stunned at the sight of a young woman who radiates power like he has never felt before. She remains silent as she studies him, holding out a crystal in front of her, the X-men and the Brotherhood led by Magneto watch as Amy shouts out...

"Eternal Mercury Crystal POWER!"

They watch as the lights and coldness that has arrived all of a sudden surround the blue haired teen to engulf her in its effervescent blue light. When it disappears, she stands before them in her uniform once again, the blue crystal glowing as it seems to scam him and the others. Magneto stunned once more just looks at her...

"Who are you?"

"I am like Galaxia...I am The eternal Senshi of Ice...I am Sailor Mercury."

"You are like her..."

"No I am not. Galaxia can destroy entire galaxies should she wish. She is infinitely stronger than all of us except for the Prince and Princess."

"What is it that they have?"

Turning around and not answering him, Sabertooth growls and reaches for her, but he is shocked, for all she does is touch him, his arm goes numb as if frozen.

Shaking it as he growls, Mercury continues on and gestures for the others to follow. Magneto seeing the forms all around him, and looking to Charles who nods his head, he gestures as he turns to the ones behind him.

"Let us move them, human or not, they were attacked and whatever it was may still be here."

Nodding their heads, the two reluctantly work side by side along with Colossus and Wolverine who move the prone people to positions far away from the stone. As this is being done, Rogue, Beast, and Mercury approaches it with nervousness.

"Frightened?"

Shaking her head, Mercury takes a on a determined stance and looks down at the writing. Reading it silently at first she begins to speak the words...

**_Ice that I am_**

Heart that I feel

Soul that I touch

I command thee

Door reveal!

Slowly, the stone rises and they enter. Watching as it sinks one more. Magneto using his magnetic ability for he senses the metal within its framework, works it so that the door and the stone remains arisen and open. Looking to Gambit, who nods his head... the Cajun follows...

"Why did you do that bub?"

"Something tells me they will need an escape route...so be ready...all of you." He replies, he doesn't know how he knows, for like Wolverine he to twitches as if fighting to remember something.

While they prepare, the two young women, and the ape like mutant advance. Their senses alert to the sounds around them, they are surprised as they hear what appear to be the sounds of battle off in the distance.

Looking fearful all of a sudden, Mercury stops. "Zoicite..."

Running as if her life depended on it, Mercury takes off at speeds that rival even that of Quicksilver much to the amazement of the mutants watching.

"Great...how do we follow her?" Rogue muttered.

"Simple ma petite belle..." Gambit replied as he appeared out of nowhere. He had observed as the young woman took off, towards the clanging sound of battle, the expression on her face. It was pure fear... "We head towards the sounds."

Gazing at Beast he simply requests with his ever charming smile. "You can hear them no?"

"I can..."

"Then take point while I stay behind...ma petite bell will be in between us..."

Rogue quietly seethes as now is not the time to smack the irritating Cajun. Looking at him with a hint of vengeance, he smiles and bends down to whisper in her ear. "I look forward to it ma cherie..."

Shivering almost unwillingly, he chuckles and she glares, whirling as she runs after the now disappearing Beast. She and he take after and heads towards the battle.

**_Ten minutes later..._**

Mercury approaches, and looks on as a young man, who both frightens and makes her feel like she is the strongest person in the world. Goes toe to toe with his ice sword against this creature, whom he struggles to not look at his eyes as the compulsion to do so is there, he whirls around as he manages to avoid, a swipe, and then time seems to freeze for but a moment as green eyes once again meet with blue...

**_"Mercury..."_**

"Zoicite..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Southeast Asia in the waters off the coast of Jakarta...

_Something trembles deep in what little remains of the island of Krakatoa. Among the people who once lived there, but evacuated due to the horrendous volcanic eruption, that destroyed their home, and nearly the neighboring island of Jakarta with the tidal wave that it had emitted. A story was told..._

**_In it, it was described how a red flame seemed to fall from the sky and it glowed..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 7_**

Remembrance...  
  
"Mercury"

"Zoicite"

Staring at one another, Mercury's gentle face to Zoicite takes on a look of fear. It is too late though as he yelps in pain, as the creature's claws pierce his neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!' Mercury screams out. The monster just chuckles as Zoicite goes unconscious. Then being dropped to the floor, the monster makes it move toward Mercury only to be halted as several playing cards glowing red explode upon its form.

"The Beast and I shall stall Mes beaux amis...get him out of the way." Gambit states as he launches another volley of explosions and the Beast wrestles the creature from behind. The two women nod and start pulling on the prone general. His long blond hair, curling and damp with sweat, causes Rogue to quip with a soft smile.

"He sure is cute..." Rogue replies gentle tone. "You have excellent taste..."

Mercury blushes and Rogue simply laughs as the two work to get him out. Lifting an arm over each of their shoulders, they begin to run towards the exit.

"COME ON!" Rogue yells as the girls take off. Nodding their heads in acknowledgement, for the quarters of the tomb are extremely tight. Beast leaps over as Gambit releases explosions at points of the tomb to bring it down.

"Hopefully that will kill it."

"Something tells me my furry friend...it won't"

The instincts are proven correct for as they take off a rumbling sound accompanied by a roar of rage emits from behind them. They hear as it struggles to get through the pounding it echoes as it chases after them. Struggling to battle the creature either himself or the Beast pausing long enough to destroy columns and anything else to bar its path, they continue to run. Catching up to the two young women who pull the prone man between them, they exclaim as the sounds of the creature following seems to be closer.

"Take him!" Mercury screams out to Gambit and the others. The Cajun responds by slinging Zoicite's arm over his shoulder as she and the Beast stay behind. "When you get out tell Magneto to seal the tomb!"

"What you will be trapped."

"Trust me I will not and neither will Beast." The young woman replies softly and with a look of reassurance. Somehow they believe her and continue exiting.

"What are you going to do?" The Beast replies as he looks at curiously.

"Can you stall long enough for me to scan it?"

"I believe so..."

"Good...because here it comes." Pressing her hands to her earrings and bringing out the Mercury computer. She works to discover a weakness in the creature.

In the meantime, as Rogue and Gambit exit with the General in between them, Gambit yells.

"Seal it now mes ami!"

"What about Mercury and the Beast!"

"Mercury said don't worry, she will be able to get them out! Just do it!" Rogue exclaims and the others move into place.

Magneto nodding his head is joined on either side by Sabertooth, Colossus and Wolverine. Calling forth the metal of the ground they work to seal, the tomb so that whatever else is inside can not escape. Squeezing it tight, as Wolverine slashes at the stone with his claws. Sabertooth and the Russian shove the stone back into the ground deep and unyielding.

Drawing upon the metal, Magneto creates a stronger than diamonds barrier, that locks it tight and never to be opened again.

"What do we do now?" Rogue whispers silently.

"We wait...ma cherie...we wait..." Gambit replies softly, as the others look towards the stone.

As they each pray for the return of those locked within, someone begins to stir.

"He's coming to..."

Green eyes open wide, and look around at everyone around him.

"W...Where is she?" He voices softly and weak.

"Mercury is down there with a friend. She wanted us to get you out first." Rogue says softly.

"Have...to...help her." He says and somehow, he manifests the ice sword once again. Magneto noticing this approaches the young man. "You can not...not in this state."

"Try and stop me..." He whispers. Focusing on his innate powers, the wind picks up and the cherry blossoms surround him. Trying with all his might, he grows paler and struggles to find her. Rogue at the gesture of Wolverine, walks forward, softly and without sound. Sliding the glove off of her hand, she whispers softly and so that he can hear...

"Forgive me..." As her hand goes through the blossoms Zoicite feels the young woman's hands upon his cheek and without sound he passes out, once more.

Weak as he was, Rogue cries out as she feels the onslaught of power rush through her body. For it was much stronger than what she was used to. But yet, knowing from the memories she has absorbed, she concentrates and disappears within the cherry blossoms.

Rushing to the aid of the fallen man, he lies there out cold once more. As the others stare towards the closed tomb, Wolverine picks up the young man and slides him up and over his shoulder. The others simply wait and watch.

**_Underground..._**

Mercury watches as Beast wrestles with the creature. As she scans the area, she is surprised as the power surge emerges upon the screen. Looking up, she sees a swirl of cherry blossoms. Expecting to see Zoicite, she notices her friend Rogue within its petals.

"Rogue..."

"I will explain later...right now..." She manifests the ice sword, and dives into the battle alongside Beast. Swirling and diving in an out evading its attacks, as she slashes at it. The monster of nightmares burns in rage, with each agonizing cut.

Finishing up her scan, she yells at her friends. "It's the same place as before, the base of its neck! It's a control switch!"

Backing away as the room seems to have dropped several degrees in temperature, they hear the young woman yell out. "Mercury ice bubbles FREEZE!"

As several shots of cold shoot out from Mercury, it surrounds and forces the creature to stand still. It gives Beast the time it needs to leap using the walls, to grasp Rogue and the ice sword, she manifested in her hand. As he swings around and the monster breaks free, the young woman, thrusts the ice sword deep in its neck with her free hand.

In pain and with a grateful stare, the creature collapses to the ground.

"Thank you..."

"I can send you to join the other in the ice palace. There you shall wait until the one who can heal you is awakened once more." Once again chanting in the language of Mercury, the young woman waves her hands with the crystal above its form and a sheath of ice encases it and disappears.

As it does so, the stone seal begins to rumble...

"How do we get out of here...?"

Rogue placing the gloves upon her own hand, looks to the others with the answer. "The teleport..."

"How did you know?"

"Explain later." Rogue says sheepishly. Taking Mercury's hand and then the other, both with the enormous Beast in the center, she smiles. "Go ahead."

Concentrating, Mercury begins to glow blue with the aura of her planet, for as the crypt like seal falls around them, Rogue then begins to swirl with Cherry blossoms. Swirling and merging together, the two and their friend vanish from the seal...

Reappearing moments later, Beast is in awe as are the others. Seeing Zoicite over Wolverine's shoulders, Amy runs to him fearful.

"Don't worry, he's all right. Rogue's mutant powers tend to have their side affects."

"What are your powers Rogue?"

"I can absorb a person's powers and or memories into my body. That's how I knew about your teleport. He knew as well...and he was going to use his to help you. I stopped him and went in his place."

Mercury smiles warmly. "Just so you know he might be a little annoyed with you when he wakes up."

Rogue smiles. "It's okay I think he will understand."

"Enough mes beaux amis...let us return to the Professor. I am sure; your friend would be much more comfortable after this place, where he won't be killed." The Cajun replies charmingly. Rogue stopping for but a moment, whirls and smacks Gambit on the cheek.

"I am not your love I am not your anything when are you going to get that through you think Bayou skull!"

Gambit sees stars as the young woman stomps away. The others just shake their heads as Magneto approaches the mutant from the south.

"When are you going to learn that simply does not work with her?"

"It is already working mes ami..." The Cajun replied. "It is already working..."

Shaking his head, Magneto simply strolls towards the X-jet as Sabertooth follows. The catlike mutant simply stares at Gambit, and growls, what seems to be an insult. Following with a smile and touching his cheek where her gloved hand connected. He strolls on right after them...

Approaching the jet, Magneto looks up to greet a friend. "Charles..."

"Eric...have you come around...?"

"For now yes..."

Satisfied with Magneto's response the others walk in. Momentarily waiting, as Logan with the young man over his shoulder, heads towards a chair. He is accompanied by a now worried looking blue haired young woman, along with two felines who observe as she touches the young man's cheeks.

"Keep an eye on him Amy..." Logan replied looking to the cats who nod their head. Luna chooses to stay with her and the young man as Artemis goes to discuss other things with the Professor and the one known as Magneto. They all watch as Logan heads towards the cockpit and soon he begins procedures to take off.

Nodding her head as the others enter and find seats, Amy looks curious for but a moment, as Rogue grabs the seat on the other side of her and Zoicite away from a certain red eyed individual who protests.

"Ma belle..."

"I ain't your beautiful anything swamp rat...NOW GO AWAY!"

Looking rather disappointed as he does, so, Amy looks at her friend who seethes.

"Rogue?"

"Long story...one I am trying really hard to FORGET!" The young woman yells as she glares at the Cajun who smiles.

"Oubliez-moi?" (forget me?)"

Trying not to laugh as the two seem to bicker back and forth in French, Amy and Luna both feel a little better for the relationship between the two reminds them of their Prince and Princess when they first met. It brings back happy memories that they treasure.

"I think Serena and Darien would love the both of you..." she words softly causing the two from the south to stop. Luna simply purrs as she hops into Rogue's lap, much to the surprise of the young woman.

"I agree they will." The cat says and Rogue laughs at Gambits reaction. They pause a few moments to explain, Artemis and Luna's origins to the Cajun, who after hearing it is relieved. Reverting back to the subject before, he is about to ask a question, but he is beaten to the punch by one who wishes to know as well.

"Who are they and why is that?" Rogue asks as Gambit nods his head in agreement.

"They are the Princess and the Prince and because you will remind them of them...they hated each other when then first met. Now they are very much in love."

_Grinning as Rogue turns bright red. Gambit decides to leave it at that. The young woman's words being the last of their 'discussion'._

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Several hours later and at the School...  
  
Zoicite stirs and opens his green eyes. Expecting to see death waiting for him, he sees cool silver walls and what appear to be various stages of equipment around him. Trying to move his right hand, he is startled at the weight he feels beside it. Trying to lift his head a little, he notices a wreath of blue hair, pale skin and soft pink lips.

His hand warm from being locked within hers, he studies the young woman, who is beside him.

"Amy..."

Gently and softly so as not to wake her up, he manages to free his hand, and gently, he caresses her face, to see if it as he remembers.

"Soft to the touch...I have missed you my ice princess."

Murmuring softly in slumber...she stirs a little at his touch. But she does not awaken.

"She has stayed with you since they brought you here..."

Looking sharply at the voice, he looks confused at the young woman with the black hair dressed all in gold.

"Do I know you?"

"I am Luna...I was advisor to Good Queen Serenity...but now I advise her daughter and the Senshi."

"I don't know why, but I should remember that. But all I remember is...her..."

Luna looks down at the confused young man, and looks thoughtful. Maybe the professor and Chibi were right. The need for the four generals was strong; it's possible the fates had brought them back for a reason.

"You remember Amy..."

"Yes...she is my princess...and _I love her_..."

Luna smiles gently. Remaining silent for it is for the best that he does not remember unless Amy decides to share. She approaches the young man, and he can't help but notice in her arms, she carries some blankets.

"It is late...I and the others had assumed that you would sleep well and I had brought blankets with me, to keep you from the chill.

"Thank you..."

Nodding her head, she hands him one and then as she spreads out the other, she drapes it across Amy's back.

She turns away, and walks back, but is stopped as he calls out a question.

"Why..."

"I think...it was for love...the love for her, your prince and this world." With that she leaves, leaving him be to his memories.

"My Prince...?" He whispers and the image of a young man with pitch black hair and deep blue eyes is implanted in his memory. "**_Endymion_**..."

**_Flashback...a little over 2000 years ago...  
_**  
Zoicite, tugged at his uniform. Recently promoted to General, due to not only his powers but his logic and wit, he had been assigned to protect, the Royal Family. Specifically, the heir to the throne of Elysian, Prince Endymion...

"There you are General Zoicite. The Prince and the others have been expecting you."

"They have?"

"Why certainly." The servant replies, about to explain, he is silenced as a hand reaches out and silences the servant.

"The Prince wishes to explain it on his own..." Another man voices from behind. Taking a look, he sees a taller and much broader of shoulder silver haired individual approach along with two others.

The servant bows, and promptly leaves. Taking in each one of the three other faces, he recognizes them almost instantly. They are Kunzite, leader of the Prince's guard and Commander of the armies of Elysian. Jadeite, he is the one with his advanced network of spies keeps the royal family safe from any oncoming threats through the power of his spirit. Lastly Nephlyte, he is the one, who advises the Prince on the path that he chooses, using the powers of the stars as it merits.

Feeling a little like he is back at home, he simply remembers the times, that his family had stated, why can't he be more like his brothers. Or he needs to get bigger and become a better fighter.

Looking as they gesture for him to follow, he soon approaches a young man, a little taller, but around his own age. He stares at the thick black hair and the deep blue eyes that are lost in thought as he peruses over a book.

As they approach the figure looks up and smiles. "You must be Zoicite. I am Endymion."

"Greeting your highness..."

"Only do that when we are in court, here just call me Endymion, as the others do."

"Okay...why am I here?"

"The Golden Crystal has chosen you...there is a legend..."

"The one about the healing of the Earth?"

Nodding his head, the dark haired young man begins to recite...

**_A time will come, when the Crystal will shine. Instead of a Senshi, the Generals shall arise and there will be four. One of Knowledge, one of Nature, one of Heart and one of Spirit, and together they and the one who controls the powers of Earth will heal our world, through the power of the Crystal when all hope seems lost._**

"But that is just a legend...isn't it?"

Looking at the others, the Prince reached down and picks up a sword. At its hilt rests the Golden Crystal which shines brilliantly at his presence.

"It is no legend...and it sent me an image of you. You are the fourth and final choice. Zoicite. You see...you are Knowledge, Kunzite is heart, Nephlyte is Nature and Jadeite is Spirit. I am the one who controls the powers of Earth..."

"But aren't those born of the planets female?"

"To be honest, from what I have read that is supposedly true..."

_As the discussion begins between the Prince and his newest friend, concerning the topic, the Golden Crystal shines with approval...  
_  
**_Flashback ends..._**

"I remember...I remember everything now..." He cries out as with that one memory invading his senses, the actions that caused the downfall of his Prince and the woman that he loved now weigh heavily upon his heart.

At his outburst, Amy shoots up and looks at him, with a little worry and fear.

"Zoicite...?"

"Amy...why...why didn't you let me die?"

Looking at him softly, she doesn't say anything as she realizes that he remembers all that had happened. Reaching out for him, he tries to push her away.

"Don't touch me..."

"Zoicite please..."

"Just don't Amy...how could you stay...knowing what I done? I led an army to destroy you...and I killed Endymion! I killed my best friend!"

"That really wasn't you Zoicite. That wasn't the man I cared for so much who destroyed my friends and I, who murdered the man who was his friend. That was a monster inside of a shell."

"But it was! It was me... Just leave Amy...I don't deserve to be around you."

Watching his reaction as he turns away, her heart cries out in pain. Climbing up into the bed next to him, she wraps her arms around him. Constantly he pushes against her, she refuses to let go.

As he stops his arms come around her, and he begins to sob. "I'm sorry Amy for all the pain I have caused you. I am sorry..."

"I am as well Zoicite...I am..." She whispers softly. Her hands are holding him tight.

Unaware that they are being watched by the door, the Professor continues on his way.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

East Asia, the remains of Krakatoa...

_The power emanating from the volcano once again roars to life. Despite being under water, lava begins to erupt to the surface of the ocean water. The affects being felt as far as the islands left from its wake of destruction. Those who live on them are surprised as the tremors disappear._

But as luck would have it a small plane flying above had witnessed, and scene the arrival of a new island, and gaze at what seems to be a palace of red crystal bursting from the fires of the volcano below...

Suspended somehow upon flames, the palace rests for the one who could walk within...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 8_**

The Flames of Fury...Mars awakes Part 1

It has been a couple of days since the return from the Great Lakes. Amy has stayed by the General's side with only Luna and Artemis for company as he regains his strength from Rogue's drain and the long rest inside his tomb. It seems though from the moment she touched him to stop him from being foolish. The two had become friends, although at first Amy had to keep him from going berserk.

Out of curiosity, the others had asked why he was so fearful of Rogue and her abilities. Making sure, that he was resting before she told them, she smiled as he slept in peace. Looking to Jean, who he has found to be almost like a sister, she knew that Zoicite was safe.

Walking with the Professor, Amy began to explain, the Negaverse.

"Professor...what do you know about other dimensions?"

"What do I know?"

"Yes..."

"Not much...just that they exist and somewhere along the line a decision made in one can affect the others greatly."

"You are correct, when the Silver Millennium was destroyed; we were invaded by such a dimension because of Metallia."

"Metallia? Who was she?"

"It wasn't so much a she, but more of an aspect of Chaos. She was once someone that Chaos, much like our enemy now, whom Chaos had possessed. Having the power at her disposal, she had become in essence something akin to a god. She and Chaps had moved across dimensions, seeking an army to destroy what was the light of the Silver Millennium."

"She found one..."

"Yes...I don't remember quite what the Kingdom was called, but we called it the Negaverse. They had come from worlds similar to ours, but much...much darker. To entice, the ruler there a woman named Beryl...she showed her a picture of the Prince."

"She desired him..."

"Yes and when she came, she drew back from the light. She wanted him, but you see, he had already fallen in love, with our Princess Serenity."

"What has that got to do with his fear of Rogue?"

"When Beryl had invaded the Earth, she had at her command a legion of monsters. One thing they all had in common was the ability to suck the life energy out of all that they touch."

Charles listening to the young woman speak looks surprised as well as stunned. Rogue's power was a case of fear for the young man. Waiting as he digests this information, Amy is patient and when he turns to look again, she continues.

"You see the reason why they had that ability was that it took Metallia, despite Chaos powers a lot of energy to keep the portal open between their universe and ours. Hence, she needed help and well...you have seen the rest according to Luna and Artemis."

"The destruction of the Moon Kingdom..."

Amy nods her head in reply. "But what Chaos didn't expect was the power of the Silver Crystal. It was the antithesis of its own. The power of the Silver Crystal drew from the light and hope within us all as he drew upon the power of hatred and fear. The Queen that day saved us all. Even those of the Negaverse...do wish to know about her greatest warriors known as the Shadows?"

Charles looks at her and nods his head at her inquisitive gesture and she then continues telling him about Rita, Greg, Joe, and all the others that were once part of the Negaverse and who were healed by the power of light.

**_Elsewhere in the school..._**

Walking together down the hall, Luna and Artemis look at one another. They have sensed the twitching going on with some of the X-men and other mutants around them. Magneto especially considering his power is tied into the Earth itself. "Do you think the seal will break?" Luna asks slowly, a little concerned.

Artemis, looking thoughtful, unfortunately nods his head. "We had hoped the seal would remain until Serena has been revived, but something tells me it will not."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"I don't know..." Artemis replied. He wraps his arms around the woman and holds her tight. "I know Eric already has a rough idea of what is to come according to what he told me. Galaxia had shown him images of Crystal Tokyo..."

"She did? She knows better than any of us that to mess with the future could provide dire consequences."

"I know Luna...but we can't ask her can we?" Sighing as the problems become tantamount and silently they look toward the sky and make a prayer to the woman whose spirit once resided on the moon.

"Queen Serenity...lend us your wisdom and your strength. Help us stop Chaos from destroying all they we have worked for..."

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Two days later...

Warren Worthington the 3rd, also known as the mutant Archangel approached the manor, with a videotape. As he entered the grounds of Xavier's School for the gifted, he was surprised as he saw a young woman, with short blue hair, escorting a young man, to which he can tell with just a look that she cares for very much.

Releasing his wings as if in relief from their confines, he stretches them out, for he knows, here he will not be ridiculed or laughed at. Approaching the couple, he smiles as he sends a greeting their way.

"Hello..."

"Greetings..." They reply and then they stare at his wings in awe. The pure soft whiteness gleaming against the colors surround him.

"My name is Warren and I believe the Professor is expecting me?"

The two look at one another, for the Professor had wished for them to see what was supposedly on the tape. Apparently something had come out of the water in what was left of Krakatoa and it glowed with flame. Before coming up with a rough idea of what it might be, the Professor wanted not only himself, but Magneto the two felines and them to view the tape.

"Please follow us Warren...my name is Amy"

"And I am Zoicite..."

"Zoicite? That is an unusual name..."

Saying nothing, the General simply smiles, much to Warren's confusion. As he and the young women move and direct him towards the location of the professor, he begins to sense something strange. Shaking it off as if it was nothing, he follows them into the main viewing area where he gets a shock.

"MAGNETO!"

"Archangel...it is nice to see you again."

About ready to jump the older man, he finds a soft hand placed at his shoulders. Turning around he sees a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wears a dress of gold and has a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. Simply she raises her hand and as the moon glows, she does what others have seen once before.

"Stay and Listen..."

Feeling his body be overcome with numbness, Warren just watches as the tape is taken and given to the young woman with blue hair.

"If you will allow me Professor...?"

"Go ahead and set it up." Turning to Warren, he continues to speak. "Warren, I will explain later, but trust me Eric is on our side this time."

Looking at the older man still doubtful, the Professor senses he will not attack. "Luna he will not do anything...you can release him..."

Silently, the mood glow fades and the woman removes that solitary touch to his forehead. Having hundreds of questions that he wishes answered and as the video comes on, and they observe the rising of what seems to be a strange palace of flaming red crystal.

"Amy...?" The professor and the others question, momentarily she ignores them as her and Zoicite seem to confer.

"It's Mars...the Senshi of fire." She replies with the hint of a smile. "Once we get her, you better be prepared here."

"With what?"

"Smoke detectors and maybe a small room with a fireplace...Raye...that is Mars is a Shinto Priestess. She will wish to commune with the fire that is sacred to her often."

"It shall be done...and anything else?"

"Should we warn him Luna?" Amy replies as Zoicite looks baffled. Turning to gaze at lady of ice, he wonders what else this girl could do.

"We had better." The black haired woman had replied. The hint of laughter in her eyes as she takes care of it. "Warn any of your male students, Professor, to not approach Raye directly..."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say before they slept, Raye was over at her temple with her grandfather and another young man named Chad, who was training underneath him. Every time we would visit, we would find Raye chasing after him with a broom or some other kind of weapon. She doesn't like men very much..." Artemis laughs as the Professor chuckles.

Somehow Zoicite smiles as a memory of a young woman in a red gown, is threatening a young man dressed like him.

"Jadeite..."

At the sound of the name from Zoicite's lips, Amy turns and smiles at him. "Did you remember...?"

"Yes...and you were right in warning them. At least once we find Jadeite I think everyone else will be all right. If I remember...weren't they each other's favorite persons to annoy?"

Giggling, at the comment, the Professor and Magneto stare at the two and smile. Earlier, Xavier had told his long time friend about the problems, which some of the Senshi might have with the generals, and the older man had agreed to help should they or any of the others need someone to talk to.

Earlier having heard of the fact that their benefactor had joined with the X-men, the rest of the Brotherhood had approached the manor, with some minor altercations. Having decided that Xavier's punishments of training with Wolverine having seen the mutant conduct them was more than enough for the younger ones.

The two teams of youths have often found themselves tired and not able to do much, even his own son Pietro also known as Quicksilver was exhausted after a strenuous session with the mutant trainer. So an uneasy truce of sorts has formed...none of the kids wished to be put under Wolverine's teachings any longer than necessary.

Still he remembers though on the session this morning, that the young woman who called herself Mercury went on along with the blonde haired man Zoicite. That was an experience they and the others were more than likely never to forget.

**_Flashback..._**

"All right kids...time to work."

Hearing a chorus of groans, the two new ones to the session, look at those next to them for an explanation.

"Logan is harsh...he will work us to we drop and he calls that's a warm up!" Kitty exclaims as she doesn't look forward to another session with her least favorite thing...pain.

Lance and the others from the Brotherhood debate about disappearing, for the sounds from the X-Men tell them that this isn't going to be pretty. Starting to back away of they can, they are halted as the glare from Magneto off in the distance, tells them they are staying.

"Aaaaawww I knew that coming here wasn't a good idea." Toad replied as he leaped into line and begins doing what he can of the mutant's warm up exercises, the others following suit. Soon though all eyes stop for as they are already starting to drop, both Mercury and Zoicite have kept going and are keeping up with Wolverine with ease.

Watching this and having never truly seen them in action, Logan pauses. "How well can you fight..."

"Us?"

Nodding his head, he pauses and unleashes his claws. Looking at one another, Zoicite pushes Amy to the side gently. "Allow me...?"

Shaking her head and nodding, Zoicite manifests his ice sword, and circles Logan with coolness and precision. As Amy sits down the first round of fighting begins, and as the two evade and strike at one another with ease. The others look to her curiously as she watches them.

"Amy you're not going to do anything?"

"Logan will pulverize him..."

Smiling at the others, she simply replies. "I wouldn't say that."

The others turn in time to see Zoicite using Logan as a springboard leap over, and twist at the same time. His ice sword in hand, he stops as it comes to point directly against Logan's back.

"Do you yield?"

Smiling as he turns, Logan nods his head. "Care to make it a two out of three?"

The two bonding over battle, the session was pretty much halted as the rest of the students watch as Logan has finally met his match.

**_Flashback ends..._**

Some of the moves that they had seen the young man pull off that day were incredible. His power to manipulate things around him, and forming varieties of weapons out of mid air, was never the less incredible. And if Amy was to be believed, that was just the tip of the iceberg...

Looking towards them now, he notices how the two are still conversing with hints of laughter and gentleness towards one another upon their faces.

"So Charles, who shall go and who shall stay?"

Debating, Amy and Zoicite look at one another and speak up. "I think it has to be someone whose powers are close to Mars."

"What do you mean?" Eric asks as he looks at the young woman in question.

"To be honest Eric, I don't know." Zoicite replies. "It's just that the fates have an ironic sense of humor and something tells me. That is what you will need.

Looking at his old friend, Xavier sends a clear message to John Alleroyce a.k.a Pyro. The young man reluctant to come at the summons does so as it is reinforced again and harder. Now with a headache he enters the office about twenty minutes later, with a rebellious look to his features.

"Amy, Zoicite...meet John...also known as Pyro."

Studying him, John feels almost like a fly on the wall, and yet it doesn't seem to bother him as it would normally. These two seem to almost have an air of comfort and wisdom about them...much like Eric and the Professor. Still not even wanting to be back here again, he looks up and with an attitude...

"So why am I here?"

"We have a mission for you. Amy here will be going with you as will Scott and Eric. Kurt will come along as well as backup..."

"Backup for what?"

"For just in case ..."

John ponders this slightly. Still wary of the whole idea, he asks one simple question. "What is this mission?"

Explaining it to the pyrokinetic, they watch as his eyes light up, at the explanation of the palace floating upon flames.

"So are you interested?"

John nods his head and after planning on how to approach the palace of fire. They move to implement the action. In the meantime Artemis approaches with an idea. "Scott..."

"Yes?"

"I will come to..."

"Why..."

"I want you to teach me how to fly..."

Raising an eyebrow, he nods his head. Other than himself, Logan, and Jean are the only other ones who know how to fly. "We can do it on the way there..."

"My thoughts exactly..."

Conversing with one another the two head towards the plane as Scott begins his explanation of the preparations for take off.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Elsewhere...

Apocalypse frowns once more as he looks at those surrounding him. Muttering about things he is surprised as Chaos sends for a mutant whom he has possessed and who struggles to break free.

:Send her along with one of the others:

:may I ask why: Apocalypse replies. He would hate to loose this red headed woman with whom her destructive power is great.

:Because the creature can keep them busy while she due to her abilities can enter the palace.:

:Why do we not send one of the others to destroy...:

:Because more than likely they will be with her...Phobos and Diemos...the twin guardians of Mars. They enhance Mars natural spiritual abilities to incredible heights by their mere presence. They will awaken at the sense of something more like we would normally do..."

:I see...and the way she is fighting against my control:

:Will make them try to battle her, but not kill her...:

Chuckling he nods and with a burst of flame, the young woman stands there. Her eyes are as red as her hair and her body is encased in a orange and red suit almost like that of the fires for which she is named.

"Go Firestar and take your pet Elohim with you..."

Nodding her head, her body lifts up as the flame of her mutant abilities pushes her into the air. The one known as Elohim follows her with a great flapping of it wings.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

The next day...

Dressed as they are, they approach the palace of flames within the confines of the jet. Nodding his head to Artemis and Scott who had come to pilot the jet, they both stay where they are. For as he and the others collect around one another, Magneto hears a thought from Artemis. "I will be able to hear you should you ened help. Kurt I will send to teleport you out..."

"Thank you"

Forming a shield of magnetic energy around the small group. They begin to lift and as they do so Mercury looks over at the palace and a smile appears as it welcomes her and the others with open arms.

"She knows we are coming..."

Magneto smiles as the front doors seem to open and they enter. Dispersing the field, they look around and digest in awe, the beauty of the flaming crystals that hold the essence of fire itself.

Pyro, somehow feels at home as he touches the walls, he feels a warm tingling sensation within his bones. As if being called he continues towards the west hall. As the others explore, Magneto whirls around and pushes Mercury out of the way as a blast of fire emits from something in the shadows.

"What?"

They watch as a young woman steps forward, her eyes are dull as if they are devoid of anything resembling a soul. They watch as she begins to shape in her hands a fireball that she thrusts towards them only to be blocked by Mercury as she stands up.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles BLAST!"

A mist surrounds them, and dampens the enhancing effects of the palace. Unaware that Magneto has been separated from her, she calls out. "Magneto be careful. Her powers are enhanced by the presence of the Flame Palace."

"He can not hear you..." The young woman voices softly. "Elohim has already begun to hunt."

"Who is...Elohim...?"

"He is my pet...a present from Apocalypse."

Ready to ask, she dodges as another fireball finds its way towards her. Whirling around, she sees a form in the mist. Although hazy it is large and with a pair of wings. "He can't be..."

"A dragon...yes...it seems there was one left and he took a shine to me. He is only a baby though...but still packs quite a punch as your friend will fill shortly find out."

As she dodges another fireball, she whirls and dives into the mist to help out her new found friend.

Currently looking around the misty room, Magneto, hears the footsteps of something large heading toward him. Manipulating the field around his body, he lifts up into the air to avoid a fireball heading towards him. As he moves up and out of the way, he sees the flapping wings and sheer power of the creature that comes up after him.

Dodging it again, he is stunned as a series of water rings surround and hold it in place. Mercury is leaping toward him as another fireball from elsewhere instantly evaporates, the rings around it.

"Move!" She says pushing him out of the way. The two continue to dodge as the young woman and a dragon that all thought was just a legend continues to attack.

**_Elsewhere..._**

Pyro continues down the hall when he hears the firsts sounds of battle. Moving a little quicker this time, he is stunned as what appear to be two crows that come flying from a room. Shifting into smaller forms as they approach him, he notices that except for the outfits the two are virtually identical.

"Sister is he one of them?"

"No...I do not believe so. Who are you?" The twin in the light suit asks.

"They call me Pyro..."

"I see I do sense the fire within you. You are much like our Mistress."

Nodding his head, the two continue to sense the evil inside their palace home and yet they sense a familiar presence. "You have brought the Maiden of Ice with you, Mercury. If she is here with you than we know you can be trusted. Go Lady Mars is up ahead. We go now to help her and your friends." The dark robed one states.

Watching as they shift forms again and return to their crow states, they fly off towards the battle. Moving along, for he respects the older man that is Magneto, he continues towards a room that as he approaches, the door bursts into flames.

Some how knowing what t do, he holds out his own hands and with the fire emitted from within his own body, he creates a wall that separate the flames so that he walk in. As he does so and releases it, the door once again resumes its flaming exterior and he looks around the room. What he sees though enthralls him. Resting with a floating pillar of red flaming light, he sees a young woman with jet black hair, wearing a red dress that is the color of fire. The tiny straps of rubies, that are attached to the cloth slide across her shoulders several times, as it dips and hugs her waist.

Within her hands, as the Professor had described to him according to Bobby is a heart shaped crystal. Looking around for the star formation, he becomes fascinated by her sheer beauty. Reaching out to touch the barrier, he yelps in pain as it reflect back a burning hot pain...

Screaming and cursing up a storm, he is shocked as he spies the star shaped cluster beneath her feet in the barrier.

"Great...how am I supposed to do this...?"

Thinking as fast as he can as the sounds of the battle drift ever closer to his position, he decides a small fireball, although a tiny one should knock it out of her hands.

Positioning himself he begins to shape and as he enhances the heat, to withstand the barrier, he lets it go...

Moments later a bright red flash of light envelops the room...as it dissipates, the girl stands before him. She wears a different outfit now. Identical to the one known as Mercury except in shades of red and purple...he is in awe as he can feel the fire almost living with her body...

She turns her eyes upon him, and he sees the wisdom and knowledge in their violet depths. "Come...they need out help..."

"Who are you?" He whispers, because although eh knows, to see her standing there has left him at a loss for words.

"I am the Eternal Senshi of Fire...**_I am Sailor Mars..."_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 9_**

The Flames of Fury...Mars Awakes Part 2...A Lasting Impression

"I am the Eternal Senshi of fire...I am Sailor Mars..." She replies and then with unnatural speed, she turns and runs down the hall towards the battle. Taking off after her, he eventually catches up to watch as she studies the mist. He can see the hint of a smile upon her features.

"Mercury is here..."

"How did you?"

She turns around and smiles. "I just know..."

He watches as she closes her eyes and stands still. Her body is loose and tense at the same time as if she is searching for something. He stands back as she opens her eyes all of a sudden, holding her hands out she manifests what seems to be a bow and arrow entirely made out of flame.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!"

She releases it deep into the mist...

In the meantime as they continue to dodge, Mercury stills with Magneto right next to her as a voice, a very familiar and welcome voice in Mercury's eyes calls out her attack. Watching as the flaming arrow hits the baby dragon; it roars and pain momentarily causing the mutant that is aiding it to whirl around at the sound of distress from her 'pet'. Diving as the flames surround her the mist is driven away and she gets a long look and smile at her long missed friend.

"MARS!"

Smiling as she latches on to the youth the young woman leaps and meets up with her friend and the older man.

"Mercury it's been ages!" Mars exclaims hugging her friend momentarily. As they do so a growing bond of power seems to be emanating from between the two young women. The sense of trying to remember something has gotten stronger within the older man as he observes them.

"Damn you! You hurt my friend!" A voice calls from underneath and she flies into the air, she forms a fireball and launches it at them with amazing speed and power. Mars, her eyes narrowing at this affront in her home, simply steps forward and with a raise of her hand she absorbs it into her body and begins to launch an attack of her own...

"Mars wait!"

"Not now Mercury!"

"She's a human sort of! Just trust me if not trust Phobos and Diemos, they have been keeping her busy while we kept her pet away from you as you slept."

Mars growls and senses for her two guardian friends who flap around her now. Both look a little singed and somehow through their cries she understands.

"So she is possessed..."

They all watch as the young woman seems to glow with a powerful red aura. Gazing at what seems to be a piece of paper appears in her hand glow with red writing, she begins to chant.

"Evil Spirits Disperse!" Leaping and catching the fiery mutant in mid air, she plants the paper upon her brow, causing the young woman to scream in pain. As they fall Magneto prepares to catch them, but he is stopped as a pair of wings erupts from the back of Mars. Long and white as they flap, she lowers her and the now unconscious young woman upon the ground.

Gently placing her down, the others look to Mercury, who shrugs. "We all can..." She replies and for emphasis a pair comes out of her back as well. As she wills them to disappear the others are amazed.

"It is just easier to jump than to fly sometimes."

Watching as they come down, they observe as Mars begins looking over at the baby dragon, who growls at the sight of his hurt friend; in response she croons a soft melody, having an affinity for those animals that breathe fire.

"Phobos...Diemos please see if it is all right. This one was never possessed."

Responding, the two crows seem to shimmer and become the twins once more. And as they look for injuries, they see the glittery scales and begin to look at it with love and adoration.

"Oh Lady Mars..."

"We can not hurt it, by moving it..."

"It is just a baby!"

Smiling as the two twins plead with the Lady of Fire, the others approach the female mutant slowly, for as she begins to come around, the unusual potency of her flame dies. Instead of the red eyes, she retains her looks but they become a startling blue, which focuses on them. The paper falling, she seems to have regained the life that is definitely her own.

"Where am I?" She asks softly. "And who are all of you?"

"Mars?" Mercury asked looking over at her friend. Pausing momentarily from her discussion with the twins, she smiles and nods her head. "Right now she is free. She will not be able to succumb again unless he gets his hands directly on her."

Turning to the confused young woman, she gives a gentle smile and replies softly. "We are friends."

"I am called Mercury and the one who freed you is my friend Mars. The two behind us are called Magneto and Pyro."

"Nice to meet all of you..." She replies looking at each one in particular, especially John who seems to be at a loss for words looking at her. "They call me Firestar."

She looks towards the other woman and the twins and she can't help but cringe in fear. "Elohim is he all right?"

"Is that his name?" The twin in the light colored suit asks. "He is so adorable." Nodding her head, the twins scratch the baby around its eye ridges and the great beast seems to almost growl gently in pleasure. Looking thoughtful, Mercury and Mars share a look that the others observe and as their tiara's start to glow with their individual colors, they become confused as the palace seems to shake.

"What's going on?"

"The palaces will be merging soon." Is all Mercury says and with a sound, of what seems to be a minor rumble the others feel as something is happening. They watch as the crystals shimmer as red and blue become one. New doors are opened as others are closed.

Smiling as it feels complete the two Senshi turn to the twins and the dragon within. "As much as it pains me, you two and the baby Elohim seem to be getting along. With his help you two can guard the palace and those who seek the aid of the Moon...until we return." Mars says as she hugs both girls to her body.

"Yes Lady Mars." The twins reply in unison. Crooning with the baby, who playfully blows steam at them, the twins occupy its attention as they seem to float and fly around it. She then turns to the mutant who was once evil.

"Tell me what it is that you last remember...?"

Closing her eyes, the young woman starts too think. Wondering as the mutant remains silent; Pyro takes a chance to check out the one called Mars. The incredible legs and the dark hair are singing to him.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself you pervert..."

"Huh...how did you...?"

"Just trust me I knew and if I catch you thinking that again. I will show you what it truly means to be called Pyro...okay..." Mars replies earning a little smack from Mercury on the arm.

"You have got to quit that..."

"It's kind of hard when he was broadcasting it!" She retorts.

"Mars!"

"He was!"

"I don't remember...I don't remember anything..." She cries out softly. Turning to look at the young woman, who begins to cry, Mars places her hands to the girls cheeks with a gaze of caring.

"We will find a way to restore that which was lost to you..."

Looking to the others, she nods her head. Once again Mars begins to croon a soft melody, to the baby, who with a little growl of understanding despite its youth, doesn't chase after them as they whisk his friend away. Approaching the jet as it hangs almost in mid air, Kurt approaches with questions.

As he starts launching them one right after another, Mars as she returns to her normal outfit, of a Shinto Priestess begins to twitch in anger. Trying to calm her friend down, Amy moves to hush Kurt, who has not noticed her motions, with the hands to slow down on the inquisition.

Still as he continues on, the others back away, as Amy gives up and waits. Reaching for something, anything to use the one known as Mars, simply finds a broom. No one knows how she came up with it, but they all watched as she slammed it over Kurt's head.

As the now unconscious German teenager rests on the floor, she proceeds to step over him and take a seat with the broom close by. Eric and Scott, who had heard the commotion, turn around and gaze at the young woman, who shrugs.

"He wouldn't stop bugging me..." It is all she says as Amy looks sheepish; John, having watched the whole event gulps at the fellow mutant who is out cold. He vows then and there to make sure, NOT to get on her bad side.

The others on board are shaking their heads, for as Eric strides forward and joins Scott in the cockpit, he begins using the radio to call ahead to the mansion, with one thought in mind.

"Make sure to have extra bandages..."

In the meantime, becoming a familiar figure that she would recognize, Artemis peeks out from the cockpit, and he finds himself scooped up in the young woman's arms.

"ARTEMIS!"

Not letting go of him right away, the young woman holds on as the others watch with amusement, the newly awakened woman's reactions to two old friends.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Several hours later...(along with a couple of whacks)  
  
They have arrived at the manor an incensed Priestess is greeted by thoughts of confusion as in front of her is someone who used to be an enemy. But yet her senses say this is not the same person...

"Um Raye...this is Zoicite...the real General Zoicite..." Amy says slowly.

"No it isn't, Beryl killed that one after he tried to kill Darien remember."

Hearing as the two girls talk as Amy tries to convince Raye about his loyalties. He freezes at the words that had just been emitted from her mouth.

"Beryl killed that one after he tried to kill Darien..."

Somehow deep in his soul, he knows that this Darien must be the Prince... Letting loose a scream of pain and agony as the memory that is not wholly his along with the others resurface in his mind. The things he has done to his Prince and to the woman he loves as they are now is painful to his mind.

At this scream both Raye and Amy look at Zoicite and somehow even without having to see his spirit she knows her friend is correct. Something had happened to Zoicite before. She can't remember for the life of her what it was, but something had happened. Running towards the fallen general, the two Senshi hold him close as the memories seem to erupt.

"I'm sorry...I can't...I didn't know..." He cries out.

Looking at the arrival of an older man in a wheel chair, Raye senses something about him that makes her feel extraordinarily at peace. "It seems he has remembered..."

"Unfortunately Professor." Amy replies sadly. Her arms wrapped around the young man as Raye looks at the man now known as the Professor. Her senses are going wild with acceptance.

"My name is Raye...Raye Hino, and somehow I know I am supposed to be talking with you..."

He just does a simple smile, and turns to look at someone whom although in human form, she recognizes very well.

"LUNA!"

"Hello Raye..." The older woman replies smiling as the priestess flies into her friend's arms. As they separate, Luna looks deep into her mind, and sighs.

"You are just like Amy..."

"What do you mean Luna?"

"It means Ms Hino..." The Professor starts to reply.

"Please call me Raye..."

"All right Raye...that although you remember much of your past...that somewhere in your mind there is a door to your past you haven't opened yet."

Nodding her head quietly and confusedly, she follows them back to his office, as they enter they are joined by another figure, who she can't help but smile curiously. "Artemis...?"

"Yep...I think besides the outers, you were the only one who hasn't really seen me human..."

Giving him a little whack, but one of affection, she turns her head to the Professor. "It seems like Zoicite, Raye, there is one we must find, but before we do so, we must open the door in your mind..."

"Who is it that we are searching for...?"

Looking at one another quietly, trying to figure out the best way to say it, Luna stares down at the young woman who sits quietly. "It's Jadeite..."

"What does he have to do with us awakening...?" The young woman says icily.

"Everything the reason why, Raye is because something is about to pass and along with Zoicite and the other two generals, he will be needed."

"For what?"

"To save the Earth..." Artemis replies. He then begins to explain about Chibi and Galaxia's warnings. As he stops, Charles professes the problems they have had with one called Apocalypse, who has been indestructible, because Chaos had merged with him as it had once done with Galaxia.

Raye as she listens, trembles to the words uttered. In the past it seems Amy and Zoicite had a relationship. When they had been facing Jadeite though, Raye knew there had been some connection between them, as he did and yet...still neither one acted upon it. Wanting to know more deep down, she nods her head...

"Please...I want to remember...all those times we faced him in the past...I knew...we were connected somehow. Please...I want to remember..."

Luna once more, sits, by one she guides as Artemis remains next to Charles. Summoning Jean for a moment to monitor their progress, they wait for the young red headed woman to attend. As Jean arrives though, so does Amy and Zoicite...

"Amy smiles warmly and sits on the other side of Raye with Zoicite close. Clutching her hand within hers, Raye feels a small measure of comfort.

"It will feel strange at first...remembering them...but in the end...it heals them as well as us."

"Thanks Ames..."

Smiling softly the blue haired girl nods her head. Zoicite simply responds with a gentle squeeze of his hands to which somehow Raye can't help but find herself responding to, despite what she remembers.

As she turns to look at Luna, the moon upon the woman's forehead starts to glow as does Artemis's and soon the walking of the minds begin once again.

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
_**  
Unlike Amy's cool breeze and warm gentle heart, Charles finds himself within fire, but one that welcomes him warmly as he walks around. Approaching the flames he reaches it out to find it grasping his hand.

"Greetings..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here..."

"I am a friend Raye...remember..."

Looking behind him, he sees another image of the young woman. She is proud and regal...

"I remember...still what are you doing here..."

"You have asked me to help you...there is a door in your mind is there not...one that you have tried to open...?"

"All the doors in my mind are open..."

Looking at her dubiously an image appears once more. "Almost all...there is one, we could only open it a little, but it refuses to go any further..."

"What is it about this door that you feel?"

The three images look at one another, and each one emits a different word.

"Confusion"

"Hatred"

"Love"

All three different from one another, Charles reaches out his hands and the three merge and become on who takes it. "Show me this door..."

As she takes the lead, he follows. With put a simple reassuring touch, that whatever is behind it he will be there to help her understand...she reaches for it and with the barest touch it opens wide.

Within a swirling portal has erupted and the image of a handsome young man, with a teasing smile takes its place. His short blonde hair and blue-grey eyes are reflected with warmth as it seems to call out to her. He then steps back into the portal with but a hand out waiting.

Hesitantly walking forward, Raye starts to reach out, but stops. "I...I...I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Memories...too many painful memories..."

"Raye...those memories...they are a part of you...with them no matter how much they hurt you can only become stronger, by facing them."

"I know...but why must I...and why him!"

"Maybe because a part of you seeks to understand that which you have always known..."

"Which is..."

"That you cared for him and that possibly you hope he did as well."

Looking softly, she grasps his hand with hers and then with the other, she takes the hand that has emerged from the portal and the two are pulled through by a memory.

**_"Jadeite..."_**

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Death Valley...  
  
This once vast desert that was home to a multitude of life sings with the spirits of those it has taken. Within the sands something begins to rise...unnoticed by any and all except for those whom it may involve. It is of stone and like its predecessor it has two incantations upon it. One in a language meant for those who can read it and the other is a story...

**_Loved by she who is of fire_**

He is of Spirit

Known for his temper

He is calmed by the Prince

Tricked and betrayed into destroying both

Here lies General of Spirit...Jadeite...

May the one who loves him...

Set him Free...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 10_**

Conflicting personalities equals loving hearts...

Charles soon found himself back in the moon kingdom. Except instead of in the library he finds himself next to the young woman, beside a roaring fire.

"It's the Sacred Fire from Mars...the Queen had allowed my family to create one so that we may continue or beliefs, and so that we may work together with her..."

"She sounded like a kind hearted woman..."

"Yes...the Princess's mother was warm and tried to think of the welfare of everyone who lived under her protection...still there was one planet she could not contact until they..."

"They what...?"

"Reached an understanding of our ways...I was consulting the sacred fire this day to show me what was to come...my senses were confused and I could not understand why. It was him...it was Jadeite that was affecting me. But I didn't know it at the time..."

Silently, she stares at the fire as if in a trance. Realizing what is happening; Charles stands back and watches as she seems to act out a memory.

**_Sacred Fire of Mars_**

Show me a vision

That troubles me

Send me the image

Of that which haunts me  
  
Watching as she chants this over and over for about ten minutes, he watches as the flames flicker and the image of a short haired man comes into view. He has the blonde hair and the blue grey eyes, which observe everything. Looking back, he can sense the heart of the young woman beating faster and it is not one of fear...

"It was the first time I saw him..."

"Through the fire...?"

"Yes...I see many things in the fire...images of what is to come and what has been...always the fire shows me the truth. He was coming...I didn't know whether it was for the good...or the bad."

As the image disappears he finds himself on the balcony once more, with the other four girls who laugh and talk amongst themselves. At the arrival of the Prince and his generals, he watches as the temperamental young woman observes their arrival. The smile she once had turns into one of a frown as a certain man catches her eye upon him and he just looks at her.

As the violet eyes meet a grayish blue, he can sense the tension and the power crackling in that heated look. Whirling around and flouncing away, he in turn watches as the General cocks an eyebrow up in the air, with the hint of a smile.

"A challenge it is..."

"What a creep..."

"Raye...?" The blonde in the weird hairstyle asks. She had noticed her friend flouncing away angry and so she had followed. He notices the sweet smile she gives as the silvery hair seems to shine in the light.

"What is meatball head...?"

"RAYE! Knock that off...you know I don't like it...I was just wondering what's wrong...and who's a creep?"

Looking a little sheepish, Raye looks down at the ground as she gazes at her friend. "Sorry Serena...it's just the way that guy was looking at me...Like I was some piece of prime meat. It was really annoying."

"Raye...one of those cute eyes was staring at you? Which one?"

Looking into the infectious bubbly nature of the Princess, Charles can't help but smile as Raye does. No one can stay mad for long in this bright young woman's presence. "The one with the short blonde hair..."

The blue eyes widen with curiosity. About to say something else, they two whirl around to find a black cat with a crescent moon staring at them.

"Princess, your mother requests your presence in greeting our guests."

"Awww Luna do I have to..."

"Look Serena..." The cat growls out as she is about ready to take a swipe at one of her charges.

"All right, I will go..." The Princess says hurriedly. She remembers the last time she made Luna mad and she doesn't want to experience that again...taking off running, she starts heading towards the main court as Luna stays with Raye. Looking at the cat in confusion, Raye realizes what she is waiting for and begins heading that way to after the Princess.

Charles, chuckles as he follows behind, even back then it seems the black feline had a presence that emphasized no disorder. As he follows, they approach a grand hall where Raye takes her place with the other girls before the Princess.

"I hate all this..." The Princess was muttering, earning a smile from her friends.

"We don't like it either Serena..." Mina comments on.

"But you know how your mother insists..." Amy replies.

"Hush girls" Luna and Artemis state as they doors open. One by one each girl walks forward and finds that men from Earth have focused on them.

"Gentlemen of Earth I would like you first to meet the four Princesses of the inner planets as well as my daughter's sensh." The Queen says with an approving smile as they each approach the men who stand beside her.

"Princess Amy of Mercury...and Princess Lita of Jupiter." She indicates to the girls in blue and in green. Both doing a small curtsey to the gentleman, they stand to one side of the Queen who sits upon her throne. As Raye approaches with Mina, she finds the general who was staring before doing so again much to her irritation.

"Princess Raye of Mars is the one in red...and the one in orange the leader and Captain of the Senshi...Princess Mina of Venus."

As they curtsey, Raye hears a low wolf whistle causing her to flush in anger. As she rises back up and proceeds to stand to the other side, she finds herself standing next to the same general as the Princess is introduced to the Earth Prince.

"Hello your highness..." She hears a low whisper directed towards her. Knowing its coming from him she deliberately ignores him as he looks her over. As the Prince and Princess converse with the Queen, who has allowed her daughter to stand beside her directly, she feels his hand trying to grab hers.

To teach him a lesson, she calls upon the fire within her own body as the Senshi of her planet and sends him a feeling he won't forget.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Watching as he screams real loud, she smirks a little bit and tries not to make it obvious what she did. The Prince and everyone else whirling, she looks at him and dares him to say anything about her little lesson...

"Jadeite?" The Prince comments curiously.

Growling a little for he is not amused, the man known as Jadeite now, says something.

"It is nothing my Prince...just a cramp." He replies glaring at her. The others are watching, especially their closest friends, and they know something else happened and vowed to get the truth out of them later.

Walking away as they are dismissed, one by the one the four girls exit leaving the Princess who exits seconds later with a look on her face.

"Spill it Pyro what did you do!" The blond replies as she fixes her blue eyes upon her friend.

"Yeah Raye what did you do..."

"Or what did he do to merit it?

Looking as the other four including the Princess shoot questions at her, Raye yells in exasperation.

"HE GRABBED MY HAND OKAY!"

As the four look at one another, Lita asks the question that has popped into Charles mine as he to had not seen it clearly enough to be sure.

"Was that all..."

"It was enough..." The fiery young woman replies. As she walks off the others quiz her about it as they also quiz one another about the Prince and his generals.

Charles watching as they fade is joined moments later by an image of the young woman.

"Why did you burn him?"

"To be honest...I have no clue?" She replies as she shrugs. "I have often wondered why I did what I id...but it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it anyway..." She says huffily as the image changes and he finds himself going down the hall, by her side. And soon he sees an approaching general...

"Aaaahhh Princess Raye I presume?" He comments and Raye gets into a huff already.

"What you don't listen when someone is introduced?"

"Only when they are as lovely as yourself..."

Giving a little snort of derision, Raye walks past him and once again finds her hand being grabbed. About ready to burn him again with her power, he shakes his head...

"Now be good little hostess..."

Extremely annoyed by his tone, she delivers another burn twice as hot as the mild one she gave him before. But she is surprised as he doesn't yelp.

"Why aren't you screaming?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out my little firebrand."

"I AM NOT YOUR FIREBRAND!"

Making a commotion as the two bicker, others approach and can sense the power growing with the Martian Princess and the General simply smiles. Pulling her to his body, Raye is shocked into silence as he gives her a kiss that leaves her breathless.

As he breaks away, he smiles...

"With all the power and loveliness radiating from your body...didn't want you to combust or anything..." He continues on down the hall, leaving her silent. The servants watching as he disappears, yelp as fireballs start going in every direction as we now have one extremely psst off Senshi of fire.

"WHY THAT PUFFED UP EGOTISTICAL JERK!"

Charles watching as she storms off tries not to laugh himself. The situation as brazen and as hot as it once was funny, he makes a definite mental note to install more fire alarms, when they reawaken. Especially once they manage to locate this Jadeite...these two will make the fights between Kitty and Kurt seem nonexistent.

As the images change once more, he finds himself standing beside her as the young woman once again seems extremely annoyed.

Looking down upon the ground, he notices a dazed Jadeite, being helped up as the Prince and one of the other generals each had one of his arms around their necks.

"Go easy on the poor man..."

"Not my fault he's a glutton for punishment..." She comments with the hint of a smile. The two men look at one another and chuckle. They wonder what Jadeite did this time to infuriate the Princess from Mars, but they can wait and get it out of him later. Raye watches a they disappear...turning around she is confronted by a pair of blue eyes, and a pair of green.

"What did he do this time Raye?" Lita asks with a little bit of annoyance on her face.

Before she could say anything the Princess let out a little twitter. "He slapped her on her bottom..."

"You saw!"

"I was about to warn you!"

"Look Meatball Head!"

"Knock it off with the names Pyro..."

Lita shrugs, as she starts to break the two of them up. Both steaming mad at one another, she still sees the smiles and the unusual liveliness in the fire Senshi's eyes.

"He's starting to grow on you..."

Turning bright red with embarrassment, Raye shakes her head. "He is not!"

The Princess having studied that self same reaction for so long, in all the fights they have had since knowing one another. She slaps her hand over her mouth and giggles.

"Lita's right! Jadeite is growing on you..."

Watching as she denies it the girls disappear and he finds himself next to a smiling Raye...

"Persistent?"

"Very..." She chuckles softly. "Lita was right...he was growing on me...but it was so annoying..." Taking on a sad little look...the images change and Charles finds himself standing to the side as she is talking to the young man or bickering with him again as the others like to put it.

"So leaving are you...?"

"Yes my little firebrand..." Jadeite comments, and as she whirls around to slap him, he catches her hand with ease as she glares at him.

"Would you miss me?"

"Of course not...it would be good riddance to see you go...I can finally have some peace."

As she finds herself looking into his blue grey eyes, his hands touch her cheek for as he does so; her body's reactions betray her.

"Liar..."

"I...I am not lying..." She shakily responds as she moves to him with her free hand. Catching the other with ease as well he pulls her to him, and holds both hands behind her back. Bringing his lips to hers, she struggles against his body, but as he refuses to let go, she can't help but find herself responding...

As he parts, he looks at her huskily, his eyes glazing with some emotion, which burns to her very soul. "I hope to see you again, my firebrand...I do love you..."

As he walks away leaving her stunned by his admission, she stands for a few moments and then whirls towards the teleporter, joining the Prince and the others...

Approaching and seeing the Princess and a couple of the others, she looks at him and he smiles.

"YOU JERK YOU BETTER COME BACK!"

Laughing, the image disappears...as the minds reawaken and he blinks to find himself back in reality. The young Priestess begins to frown as the memories resurface within her mind.

"He...He..."

"He loved you apparently...yes. No matter what you did to him...he always came back for more..."

Smiling softly, she nodded her head. As she gets up, she remembers that fateful day that the Moon Kingdom was destroyed and the look of hatred that was upon his face and those of the others.

"What happened to him though...after I saw him again...he came back...but he was different. I think that's why I couldn't use my full power that day...I couldn't kill him...I just couldn't!"

Running out the office door, the young woman cries. All those pent up emotions she had felt because of this general had risen to the surface like a firestorm and it was overwhelming. Wanting to chase after her, the others are forced to stay, by a single thought.

"Do not...she needs to figure out on her own..."

Reluctantly agreeing with the older man, they stay seated as the young woman continues to run.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Elsewhere in the school Complex...

Logan works on chopping some wood. At the request of the Professor, and to give the young woman who is Mars a sense of comfort, they are giving her a room with a fireplace to sleep in. Stopping all of a sudden as his senses pick up the scent of spice and fire, he turns and notices the young woman running.

Stopping he holds out his arms to stop her. Reflexively, her hands hit his arm and his feels her searing hot touch. Wincing in pain, he doesn't let go. As she looks up at him, the flame gets hotter and hotter...still he doesn't let go.

"Why...let me go!"

"No doing..." Is all he says. Wincing and taking the pain as his skin starts to turn red, Raye stops as she feels it crackling. Letting go and just falling to her knees, the mutant holds her tight allowing her to sob on his shoulder as his body heals...

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

The next day...  
  
Thanks to Logan and his simple efforts of dealing with her, Raye had calmed down. It seems the temperamental young woman had found solace in the older mutant who was much like herself. Just as Amy had found someone to look up to in Beast, Raye had found one in Logan, temper and all.

Smiling as the priestess delighted in his efforts for wood, she was shown to a room with a fireplace, so that she could have her sacred fire. Hugging him in delight, she thanked everyone for what they had done. And as the others left for school, including Amy and Zoicite...the latter figuring he will go as well so that he can understand the world that he doesn't know, she sets about starting the sacred fire once more.

Making silent prayer under the watchful eye of Logan as she sits and prays, he is stunned as a fire seems to emit from her fingers and the wood lights up.

"There...its done..." She smiles.

"How did you do it?"

"Being what I am...the fire lives within me as the ice lives within Amy...essentially what we are is in our blood. The fire shows me things..."

Logan listening as she explains looks a little befuddled as she mentions its abilities..."Shows you...?"

Nodding her head and gesturing for him to kneel like she is, she begins to chant...

Sacred Fire

Show me that

Which hides from my sight...

Show me where we must go...

Show me what we must see...

As the young woman chants, Logan fidgets just a little, and stops as the fire blazes red. An image is now upon its surface. A stone tomb like the one before, surrounded by sand...as it becomes blurred another takes its place. A figure of a man with short hair...as that disappears all he says is what appears to be bluish-grey eyes...

Watching as she stiffens...he hears one word...not really a word but more of a name coming from her lips.

"Jadeite..."

"It seems he has arrived little one..." Logan says quietly. "I will go and inform the professor."

"Thank you...maybe between Amy and Zoicite...they...they can find him, when they return."

Nodding his head, he leaves the young woman's room, and mentally starts calling out to the professor.

:Yes Logan:

:It seem another one has shown...:

:Do you know where:

:No...but according to Raye...Amy and Zoicite should be able to find him:

:Agreed, I will tell Eric and the others you prepare the jet for wherever we go:

:Already ahead of you:

Closing his thoughts, to the older mutant, the Professor gazes at the two felines who are perched upon his desk. Nodding their head, the white one jumps down and shimmers into his human form, and proceeds to join Logan as the black one does the same, she heads towards a young woman, who needs her...

Walking towards the room, she knocks to find her in the same position...

"Raye..."

"Luna...I'm scared...what if he doesn't remember?"

"He will Raye...he might not remember everything as Zoicite did, but he will remember you." The black haired woman replies. "After all those burnings and things you did to him...I think it would be kind of hard to forget...you made quite an impression if I recall..."

Smiling and laughing, Raye looks at Luna with renewed hope. "Thanks..."

"You are most welcome..."

Staying to keep her company, Luna, and Raye speak as Ororo returns with some clothes, that Raye can wear besides the Priestess outfit. As they convince the white haired woman to stay, the two older women and the young one are soon relaxed as they help keep the young woman's mind off what's at hand.

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Elsewhere...  
  
Keeping with the alteration in plan, thanks to Chaos, he searches for a minion to strike back at the X-men and other mutants who have turned against him. Reflecting on what is to come, and the memories awarded to him, of Jadeite's power and knowledge of spiritual energy routes, he finds a being suitable for the job.

An oldie but a goody to paraphrase the stupid youth of the world, a lion roars in the distance. Bounding over to his hands, the one known as Leo the lion...named after the constellation has arrived.

"Go my pet...go and follow...make sure that they are slowed down in finding the others...we need the time to complete our plans."

Purring at the touch of his hands, the lion rubs himself around the legs, and then with a simple blink it disappears.

Chuckling, he turns to another in the shadows...

"Mystique how are we doing at locating them..."

"It will still be a while Lord Apocalypse..." The shape shifter replies. "But we are closer..."

"Good"

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
_**  
Returning from school, Amy and Zoicite find themselves being called. Relaying what Logan had told them about what was seen in the sacred fire. The two immediately confer with one another as Amy brings out her computer.

Walking off together as they work on tracing the missing general, the Professor smiles as he look at his old friend.

"They should see it...using it with my help might allow them to track them down..."

Nodding his head in agreement, Eric steps out of the hall and stops them.

"Come with us...there is another computer that I and the professor wish to show you..."

Looking at one another curiously, the two follow the Professor and Eric as they head down towards the labs. Walking off the elevator, they continue to go down the hall. Bypassing the labs and everything and approaching what seems to be a giant X upon a door. Moving something that is at his eye level, it scans the professor momentarily, and as the door opens. Both Amy and Zoicite are stunned...

"What is this..."

"Meet Cerebro...it is what I use to track down newly awakened mutants and offer them a chance to come here and be at peace..."

"How?" Amy asks as Zoicite nods his head.

"Charles is considered to be the strongest telepath in the world. What Cerebro does is actually boost his power even more, and he can literally scan the entire globe..."

Looking at one another, the two confer as she continues to type on her computer. Satisfied that it will work, they turn and smile.

"You said the entire globe right...?"

"Yes..."

"May we make some alterations?" Zoicite replies, with a smile. The two older men nod their head and allow the young woman and her companion to work. Doing so, allows them a few moments and as they watch the younger ones work. Charles and Eric smile, for both seem to be in their element.

Minutes later, they are done and the two look curiously...

"Try it out professor...don't worry though it still will detect mutants, but it should detect other things as well." Amy states.

Nodding his head, he rolls forward and places Cerebro on his head. In doing so, the familiar rush of being connected has intensified, and soon, he is sensing not only the mutants, but something else. As the images reflect upon his minds eye, he sees the seal and the desert, which the others had described.

"I see the seal...he is close..."

"How close...?" Amy asks as she types rapidly in her computer.

"Not to far...am backing out some...hoping to see..."

Mentally as they listen, Charles seems to back out from the images, his mind centering on the closest life in the area if he can, he finds himself in a city full of people concentrating even further, he realizes as he gazes at signs for known landmarks in this area, he now knows where to go.

Taking Cerebro's head off of him, he turns to the others...

_"We go to California...and the Death valley National Park..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 11_**

Spirits of the dead...Jadeite awakes!

As they prepare for the trip to California, the small gang watch as Luna approaches all of them. The crescent moon glowing upon her forehead, Luna reaches up and seemingly out of mid air pulls out what appears to be several wristwatches...or to the X-men what seem to be wristwatches.

Reaching once again she pulls out three of specific colors, she hands the red one to Raye, as she hands the two that are blue to Zoicite and Amy. The two young women are happy to have their stuff back as Zoicite along with the others looks confused.

"What are these...?"

"They are wrist communicators. It should enable you to contact those of us here back at the mansion, no matter where you are. That way we can help if need be. Zoicite, since you are going to act as a reassuring face for Jadeite, you still might have trouble finding him in the desert. Through yours you should be able to connect to Amy and her computer to help you locate him..."

"Thanks Luna..." The young man replies and the feline woman nods her head in pleasure. "Often have I wondered why I had two of those... Now I know."

"You have had two?" The two Senshi who have been wakened look at her curiously.

The human/cat nods her head and simply shrugs. "I could never remember why."

Turning around as she hears others calling for her with questions about the communicators, the ones who have become more active. Luna goes to explain it to them as the others, who go after Jadeite put them on as they get a brief explanation on how they work from the two young women.

After about fifteen minutes, and a small test run, Raye, Zoicite, Logan, Artemis, Kurt, and Eric, walk into the jet. Being as it was easier, for him and not for his dear friend, Eric will be doing most of the supervising on field missions from now on. As each Senshi and General awakes, he has helped them to remember and also to understand the situation that the Earth now faces. Also through his many connections, he is helping them to adjust to life again, from their slumber. Especially the Generals...it seems they will need his connections more.

What happened apparently was that it had been way to long since Zoicite had walked the Earth. There was much the young man didn't know about today's society, so in his spare time along with Jean, they have been tutoring the general in modern day things. It helped them both, though that this particular general was quick on the learning, and soon, he had understood, they things that they were showing him.

Watching as he converses with Amy who stands outside the door, the two smile and hug one another. They can all tell her nervousness, because they have heard what happened the last time that the generals were apart from the Senshi via Luna and Artemis. It had resulted in the destruction of several worlds. Still Raye as Mars, was coming along with the same thoughts that run through Amy's mind. To watch and hopefully protect the true generals from suffering the same fate as they had before.

As they lift off, Zoicite turns to wave goodbye...he smiles as Amy whispers something that even though he knows he can't hear what she said the look in her eyes says it all.

"I love you..."

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Several hours later, plus a couple of whacks...

Death Valley National Park, California...

Having arrived at their destination, the small group of mutants, generals and Senshi look around. Having left Kurt, who was unconscious again due to driving Mars up the wall as well as Artemis to act as an escape route on the plane, Magneto then looked to Zoicite who was talking with Amy and the Professor, via the communicator.

"Have you narrowed it down Amy?"

"Not yet, the Professor is currently working on it. But we have centered it to an area about a mile away from your current location. It seems there is a high influx of energy there and it is growing.

"Really?"

"Yes...I think it is probably Jadeite gathering energy, but he may not be realizing he is doing it."

"So we may have to fight him..." Raye whispered softly. Zoicite hearing her words looks to Wolverine who lays a hand on the young woman's shoulders.

"No...it isn't him..." The mutant growls as his claws go out. His senses going wild he takes point as the others remain alert. As they continue to walk, they still continue to be wary as they can almost see the hair literally on edge as they gaze at the older mutant.

Still their alertness has paid off, for about hundred yards in front of them lies a tomb that glows with a power. As they approach Wolverine is knocked from behind, as what seems to be a lion, stalks his prey...

"It can't be!" Mars screams. Already she begins to form her fire arrow, but she is stopped as Zoicite manifests his ice sword.

"Don't...I can help Wolverine...go after Jadeite..."

"But I can't leave you guys..."

Zoicite chuckles as he sees the need to move and get Jadeite be combined with her worry for the mutant who has become her friend as well as someone she could up to in so many ways. "Do not worry...with the others here we can stall Leo the lion here long enough for you to get Jadeite."

Raising an eyebrow as he had mentioned the creature's name, he shakes his head. "Another time perhaps...Amy and I will explain how I remember most everything now. But please go and get friend and comrade..."'

Nodding her head, the young woman launches one fire arrow that hits the lion square in the side, and immediately turns and runs towards the tomb. Reading the inscription for which she understands, somehow, she backs up as it begins to rise. As the doors open, she runs in and as an afterthought, she manifests an ofuda. With a simple chant, she places it on the entryway and as she turns back inside a barrier of fire appears where it stood...

Seeing how she has made a barrier of fire, to slow down the beast should they lose to this great lion, which has come from the stars. Zoicite turns and manifests his ice sword and leaps into the battle. The cat seeing the general heading towards him leaps away, and hisses as the young man offers a hand to the older mutant, who takes it although begrudgingly.

"It's name is Leo..."

"As in the stars right..."

"Yes...but it is of the stars."

Magneto looks at him strangely as if he struggles to remember something. All of a sudden a flash of a young woman looks at him... "Father..." Shaking his head, he turns away, for the young woman was different, from his daughter Wanda. She had hair near identical to his son Peitro's. It was long and a beautiful silvery white...

Still paying attention to what is at hand; he creates a force field around himself as the lion leaps...

**_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Inside the Sealing tomb of Spirits...  
  
Mars looks around as she enters what appears to be a grand hall. Giving a little snort of derision, she mutters... "It figures...he always was one for grand shows of power..."

Walking through, she observes something odd. The hall splits two ways. One is like the hall grand and gaudy, and yet the other is not. It is simple and plain in appearance. But it is an elegant kind of plain... Confused as to which way to go, the fire Senshi, closes her eyes, and begins to try and sense the way she should go.

Twenty minutes have passed and she opens her eyes in frustration. "DAMMIT! Where is he..."

Looking each way, she is prepared to take the ridiculous path, yet she is hesitant. Somehow, without even realizing what she has done, she finds herself traveling down the simple and not so elaborate path. As she continues walking, she mutters a small curse, as she trips over something. Having landed on her knees, she looks behind her to find a small stone, and as she picks it up it seems to flare with life.

Taking it for good luck, the young fiery woman continues walking and eventually reaches her destination. A simple stone tomb rests within. Upon it's seal, a story is spoken. As she reads over it...it is their story...

**_Loved by she who is of fire_**

He is of Spirit

Known for his temper

He is calmed by the Prince

Tricked and betrayed into destroying both

Here lies General of Spirit...Jadeite...

May the one who loves him...

Set him Free...  
  
"It's you Jadeite..." She whispers softly. Looking for someway to push it open, she uses all her strength to push and yet the top doesn't budge. Looking in frustration, she is startled as she detects the presence of someone watching her. Whirling, she is about to place an ofuda in the direction that it is coming from, when she hears it speak...

"Don't..." Replies the voice of a woman, and it is one that sounds familiar. "Don't my Senshi..."

"Queen Serenity?"

"Yes my Priestess of Fire...it is I. Here because of Jadeite I have some ability to communicate with you all. And needless to say I am proud of all of you girls and my daughter."

"Thank you..." The young woman cries as she bows her head in respect to the once live Queen.

"Mars there is no need to do that...to wake him up; you simply must find the key..."

"The key...?"

"Yes...there is a stone, one of a particular power that is directly related to Jadeite. Find it and place it where it belongs..." The once great woman replies softly as she begins to disappear.

"QUEEN SERENITY!"

"There is only so much power Jadeite can give me child. Do not worry there will come a time soon when all of you will need my help once again. And please be careful Mars...should he get to her or Prince Endymion..."

"Who..."

"Chaos..." Is the Queen's last words as she fades away... Working faster now as she tries to find this stone key around the seal, she hears the faint rumblings of a roar. It sounds like an animal that is in rage. 

"Great...this is all I need."

Looking around frustrated, as she stares at the tomb she spies a key in the shape of something that she had tripped over earlier. Muttering something about throttling him when he wakes up, she searches her pockets and finds the stone that glows brightly. Placing it in the matching key hole...she watches as a series of chain reactions starts...

The coffin like seal begins to glow with an immense light that is warm and soothing to the fire Senshi. All around she begins to see shapes of those who have gone and those who are yet to come. As they seemingly work together, the stone tomb begins to open.

Hearing a murmur of something akin to a tired yawn, she watches as a definite hand appears from within and then another as it seems to aid, those moving the top. Backing away, a little bit out of fear, she watches as short blonde hair along with handsome features seem to shoot up from the coffin. Whirling to look at her, bluish grey eyes, and that teasing smile stare at her with recognition...

"My firebrand..."

"Jadeite, how many times do I have to tell you...DON'T CALL ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR FIREBRAND!"

He smiles in laughter as he nimbly hops out. Unaware though of his long slumber, he almost collapses due to his body's lack of use. Rushing towards him, her hands throw an arm over her shoulder and she struggles to get him moving.

"You missed me..."

"No...I didn't..."

"Liar..." He replies in that same husky tone that she remembers. Not able to resist a shiver of pleasure, he squeezes her shoulder tightly and somehow he manages to place a soft kiss upon her cheek that causes her heart to pound furiously.

"I have missed you my firebrand..."

"I know..." She whispers. "But right now; we have to get you out of here and save the others. Somehow Leo is after us..."

"Leo the Lion?"

"Yes..."

"Allow me..."

Closing his eyes, the general of the spirits summoned those who have gone before. His body glowing with an aura of immense spiritual power, as Raye holds on to him. The souls of the dead rise up and search for the one who threatens the life of their master.

They search and find the lion trying to penetrate the barrier. Mentally gathering as one, the barrier breaks and drops into non-existence. Those who are above watch as the once fierce lion shrinks back in fear. As the souls of the damned surround it, Magneto sets up a soundproof magnetic shield. He doesn't understand why, but he does so around not only himself but a tired and bruised Zoicite and a hurt Wolverine.

Within it safe confines, they watch as the souls howl and a portal of swirling energy opens. As the lion fights its captors, it knows that its end is near as they seem to herd it towards the gate.

Watching from within, the others observe as Mars and the young man arrive, tiredly from the stairs. Letting him go for put a moment, they watch as the beast is sent with a single arrow of fire into the portal. Roaring, in agony as with the first inch in, dozens of hands seem to grasp onto it. Leo the lion is pulled in...never to be seen again...

Releasing the shield, the other two plus Mars and Jadeite look at him with confusion. 

"How did you know that their sounds will drive a man mad...?" Jadeite asks tiredly.

"I honestly do not know..."

Leaving the confusion for the older man, to ponder, the others hang back as a greeting from a very old and dear friend approaches the General.

"How are you Ghost..."

"Only one guy has ever called me Ghost and despite being Mr. Know it all...he should know better..." Jadeite retorts with the hint of a smile. Pulling the tired and immensely delighted Zoicite in for a hug, the two share a pat on the back that relishes of old friends and dear comrades.

Letting go of him as Zoicite supports, she is about to go and check on Logan when she feels a pat on her bottom, that makes her freeze. Zoicite knowing, that his friend is about to get burned, walks away as fast as he can as the powerful general is about to get a taste of his own medicine from a Senshi of pure fire.

"YOU!" Mars starts shooting flame arrows at Jadeite and the general begins running. Both despite beliefs, have what appears to be smiles on their eyes, as when he stops he catches the fiery young woman in his embrace and proceeds to kiss her with fervor. Watching as one he thinks of as his little sister struggles, Logan resists the urge to beat the crap out of the general, but the soft sound of contentment as she surrenders, makes him smile.

"Things will be interesting indeed my friend..." Eric comments as he watches the general's hands wander a little lower and as a result gets whacked upside the head, by the young woman.

"PERVERT!"

Smiling with a gentle and serious look, he pulls the young woman, back to his side and the others here him softly...

"Only for you my firebrand...only for you..."

At a loss for the words, the young woman watches as the general turns and walks towards the jet, that is now within distance. The others following as Zoicite pulls along a flustered Mars.

"Glad he's back?"

_"Very..."_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

**_Chapter 12_**

Once upon a memory...  
  
It has been a couple of days since the return of Jadeite...and well the manor has never known a moment's peace since then. The mutants had underestimated the warning, that Amy and Zoicite had given them concerning the fiery nature of Raye and Jadeite's relationship. Even though he was slowly gaining strength and returning to normal, he used his powers of persuasion much to Raye's annoyance, to bring her to him and often.

Chuckling as the wounded general runs from another whacking to be delivered by the young woman, he lucks out by running into a new friend. It seems despite his more serious nature, he has found an ally in the teleporter from Germany, Kurt. Known for his pranks and erstwhile curiosity to which Kitty could attest, the young man also called Nightcrawler had teleported in, during a conversation with Jadeite.

**_Flashback..._**

Forgetting about the inducer, to be turned on he nearly regretted it as Jadeite near lunged at him, saying something about monsters. Restrained by both Raye and Zoicite as Amy reassures the mutant, the three explain about the evolution that the humans of Earth are undergoing and that Kurt was just one of many.

Listening as he does so, they hear a familiar buzzing as Kurt had been originally sent to tell them that they were leaving for school in a moment.

"Are you guys coming or what? School starts in twenty minutes!" An irate Scott yells over the intercom as he had been pacing around. It seems he had wanted to catch up to a particular red head, who had left moments ago with the others.

Amy and Zoicite both shoot out of the room, much to the extreme laughter of Kurt. Never before has he seen anyone much interested in attending school. About ready to go himself, Raye stops him for but a moment.

"I have to go Jadeite..."

Nodding his head in understanding, she takes his hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. As she begins to depart he uses that as an excuse to pull her to his side and press a demanding kiss upon her lips. As he separates from her breathless look, he says one sentence that causes her to fluster.

"To get me through the day without you..." He says in such a way that makes her shiver. Looking behind as they part for a moment, she latches onto Kurt's hand and the mutant simply nods his head and disappears.

A few hours passed and as the general anxiously awaits the return, he is surprised as he sees Kurt running from an irate girl who is throwing fireballs at him. Recognizing his temperamental Fire Princess, eh dashes to her side and restrains her long enough for Kurt to get away.

"LET ME GO JADEITE!"

"No...my firebrand...what did he do this time."

"Nothing...he's just a pest!"

Getting a little jealous as she had once thought that of him, he notices, the familiar warmth in her eyes as she looks at the panting teleporter that she reserves for those who she considers family. It is different from the look that she gives him, and he is reassured.

"You like him...don't you?"

"I do not!" She denied vehemently. But yet, he sees the sisterly concern in her eyes, for the teleporter, and he can't help but smile. Allowing her to cool down, he approaches the German and begins what he hopes will be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**_Flashback ends..._**

Eric and Charles watch and just shake their heads in amusement. It seems the young man, had found a kindred spirit in Kurt. Both were often at the end of Raye's temper. Having installed the multiple smoke alarms inside various rooms, they have certainly paid off more than once, because of those two aggravating the young priestess they were forced to place extinguishers as well.

Still, after having managed to avert the fires in some places of the manor that were inadvertently started, the children have never been happier. Turning to walk away they pause and look around as they hear what appears to be a scream of anguish erupting from Jadeite's throat.

Approaching the spirit general, Charles places his hands upon the now heated cheeks and senses the turmoil in his mind.

"He is beginning to remember... Kurt go and fetch Luna and Artemis. Jean come with us."

"Yes Professor." The two reply in unison. Jean follows as Kurt disappears. As they approach his office, Jadeite seems ready to pass out from the pain rolling through his mind as memories seem to roar to life inside mind. As they approach, Luna and Artemis notice and the white haired shape shifter runs and lends the youth an arm. Grateful for the support, they manage to get him inside the Professors office and stretch him out upon the couch in there.

"Professor, what's going on?" Raye cries out. The look of worry is increasing as he seems to be thrashing around. Sending Kurt to go fetch one other person, the teleporter disappears moment's later to come back with Logan, who is one of the few that the Priestess respects.

"Come on Raye...let the Professor and the others see what they can do."

"Let me go Logan! I have to help him!"

As Logan manages to pull a struggling Raye away from Jadeite, the general bolts upright and calls out the name of someone who both Senshi and the Generals hold dear.

**_"ENDYMION!"_**

_Merging with the Professor and the now unconscious Jadeite, they merge in to see the memories of the General of Spirits._

**Jadeite's mind...**

Looking around the Professor notices as the mind within this general, is full of turmoil and pain. Various images fly by him, and all seem to have two things in common. The young woman, who is Mars and the image of a handsome young man...Prince Endymion...

"Jadeite!" The Professor calls out. In the world outside, his voice is filled with concern as Raye continues to struggle to break free. She doesn't want him to remember...

Still struggling, they all still as a very faint and weak answer erupts from the lips of the blonde stretched out.

"Here..."

Back in the mind, the images slow and coalesce into one of beauty. The stones glimmer whitely, and the gardens around him have a shine all their own. Looking around, he senses the young man crouched in fear as he watches something off in the distance.

"Jadeite..."

"P..P..Professor?"

"Yes..."

"How did you get here...my mind shield should have stopped you?"

"I know...but Luna and Artemis as well as one of my students is supporting me."

"I see..."

About ready to comment, he hears a commotion of footsteps and Jadeite seems to lighten up a bit as his liege and his friend approaches.

"Hello your highness..." He bows extravagantly.

"Greetings Jadeite and will you knock that off..." The Prince grumbles. Noticing the look of worry upon the young man's face, the general pauses in mid thought.

"What is it?"

"Kunzite and the others have not returned...they should have been back by now..."

Nodding his head, he turns and forms a whirling portal in front of him. Stepping inside, he finds himself at the camp where the other generals supposedly were to be only to find it deserted.

"So what happened here...?"

"I...was betrayed..."

Watching as the spirit, is stunned as he is surrounded by all sides, he fights back to not only defend himself but to find his friends. As he takes a blow from behind, he begins to turn and collapse, only to find the pale silver grey eyes that once were hardened only in thought, were now in hate...

"Kunzite?"

"Greetings Jadeite...the Queen wishes to see you..."

"Why Kunzite...why did you betray us...why..."

"The Queen will show you the way...as she has shown us." Someone answers from the side. He barely manages too turn, as he is greeted by Nephlyte and then Zoicite."

"What about the Prince..." He manages to whisper out. "He needs us...we are his friends...and his guards."

Noticing a flicker of emotion, in the eyes of his comrades, he manages to focus and sees the turmoil within their energy.

"She has done something to you..."

"Yes...she has given us power!"

"But at what cost!"

""No cost at all Jadeite...you will soon see...no cost at all..." The young general reels in pain as the darkness beckons him.

Watching as the blackness surrounds him, he is once again joined by the image of Jadeite, who seems to be struggling.

"I don't want to remember..."

"Jadeite, it is killing you this pain. You must confront it..."

"I can't...I killed him...I killed him..."

"Jadeite listen to me...I am going to give you something, something that Amy had said to Zoicite and that I am sure Raye feels the same..."

Placing the image in his mind, Jadeite sees an image of his fellow general and the young ice Princess that his friend adores.

**_"I remember...I remember everything now..." He cries out as with that one memory invading his senses, the actions that caused the downfall of his Prince and the woman that he loved now weigh heavily upon his heart._**

At his outburst, Amy shoots up and looks at him, with a little worry and fear.

"Zoicite...?"

"Amy...why...why didn't you let me die?"

Looking at him softly, she doesn't say anything as she realizes that he remembers all that had happened. Reaching out for him, he tries to push her away.

"Don't touch me..."

"Zoicite please..."

"Just don't Amy...how could you stay...knowing what I done? I led an army to destroy you...and I killed Endymion! I killed my best friend!"

"That really wasn't you Zoicite. That wasn't the man I cared for so much who destroyed my friends and I, who murdered the man who was his prince. That was a monster inside of a shell."

Looking at Jadeite, who stares at those images, Charles brings the young man to his feet. "Tell me Jadeite, would Raye not react the same?"

Looking at the elder man, with confusion, he starts to give the slight hint of a smile. "You are right...but the memories..."

"That is all they are...just memories..."

"But how can she look at me after what I have done...or even you after what you have seen...how can you?"

Charles stares at the young man, and simply shakes his head. "Because I agree with young Amy...that wasn't you...that was a monster inside you. You have been given a second chance to redeem yourself in not only their eyes, but in the eyes of your Prince. Will you accept that as your fate?"

At those words, the general's spirit looks at the telepathic mutant... "You think we are being given a second chance...?"

"Yes..."

As Charles offers his hand, the general looks down upon himself, and then reaching out he takes it...

**_Back in the real world...  
_**  
The others observe as the Professor's hand reaches out as if in acceptance. Jadeite seems almost reluctant by his senses, but he takes the hand offered. As they begin to come around, Charles feels a twinge of something deep in his mind. Shaking it off...he let's go as the General sits up. Raye finally free of Logan's hold, runs to the young man, with concern in her eyes.

"You all right..."

"I am my firebrand..."

Her eyes narrow a little bit at this and the others back up wary of her reaction. Still as she looks at his bluish grey eyes, she can't help but be relieved.

"I am glad...if it wasn't for what you just went through I would blast you right now..." She threatens playfully and the general gives a weak and yet loving smile.

Standing up, he almost falls to the ground again, but he is surprised as a pair of arms encircles him.

"I got you..." Raye replies as he leans on her.

"It should be the other way around..." Jadeite replies softly and seriously as he looks into her violet eyes.

Blushing, she stiffens as she notices the others around them. Placing a hand over his descending mouth, she halts his need to kiss her. He seems hurt for but a moment, when he looks around and sees the reason why she hesitated.

Looking rather annoyed now, he chuckles. "Can't a guy get a little respect here?"

"This is my office...Jadeite..." The Professor replies, with a look of amusement. The others laughing as Raye this time does proceed to smack him upside the head, in embarrassment.

As she stomps off in annoyance, the young man follows, hoping to regain her favor with a smile. The others watch with amused smiles and leave one by one to gaze upon the opposite and yet matched pair.

**_Elsewhere..._**

_Deep in the fields of the Kansas, a state known for being in what is called Tornado alley...A storm begins to rage... Emerald spires begin to appear from the heavens and as the thunder strikes all around...a palace of crystal stands...floating upon a cloud of..._

Its spires, despite what is believed are attracting the lightening to it as if absorbing the energy. As it does so all around the life seems to bloom in the land, its powers steadily flows and as it does, the plants are welcoming in it serene light. Hence marks the arrival of the Eternal Senshi of Thunder, the one is with Nature... **Sailor Jupiter**...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

_**Chapter 13**_

**The Sign of a Rose Colored Earring...**

**Kansas...**

The spires gleam an emerald color as the sun begins to shine, and yet the lightening continues. It acts like a ward, driving people away and yet the same time welcomes all life. The plants from within its range and in miles for any direction seem to grow strong and beautiful.

As a farmer, wakes up and looks out his window. He does a double take at the spires that glisten in his view from the sun. As he starts to moan about his crops, he sees that they are not crushed, but instead as if by magic, are fine for this Emerald Crystal floats on top of them as it rests upon a cloud.

Turning over to his wife, he shakes her shoulders gently. As she stirs, he can't seem to say anything as he simply points to the window...

Stunned like her husband, they calmly sit down and call the police...

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Xavier's School...Danger Room**

The others watch from above in the danger room, as the two awakened generals show their skills against the holograms and machines of the computer's design. As they dive and parry against certain things, they see the unnatural grace and perfection that both Zoicite and Jadeite portray.

As Zoicite narrowly evades a beam from the side, Jadeite swirls in shadows as he summons a Spirit to protect him from behind.

"How do they do that with such ease...I mean they have been asleep for an awfully long time..." Kitty asks as she looks at both Raye and Amy.

"It is part of us I guess." Raye replies as Amy looks thoughtful.

"True...it is more a part of us. It is ingrained, we don't know how we wield the power that we have. We just do. By sharing their strength with one another though...we hope that their strength grows like ours did."

"What do you mean?" Charles asks as Eric takes over the controls.

"Originally...our strength was down to the simplest of attacks. We had not needed to use our full power for so long. We had forgotten. It was so peaceful on the Moon kingdom. Together though with training and the simple belief that we could make a difference...our power grew."

"Your power grew..."

"Yes...we have multiple attack abilities and powers; Venus has the most out of all of us. But her powers are still not as strong as that of the Outers, but that is taking into consideration the talismans that are possessed." Amy states as fact. "Her mind and brilliance though..."

"What brilliance...she can be just as bad as Serena..." Raye mutters under her breath.

Shaking her head, Amy just sends a look at Raye that causes the young woman to just turn away.

"You know it's true..."

"Still Raye...you didn't have to word it like that. Mina though is much better at you when it comes to strategy or are you still annoyed that she outmaneuvered you in that last game you played?"

"Mina?" The mutants in the room question as they listen to the two girls converse for a moment.

"Venus..." They reply to the questioning looks. Turning back to one another they continue the discussion as the others turn back to watch the generals fight and train. Both young men continue to fight but then pause as they feel a twitch happening in the Earth.

Although not as strong as they would if it was the Prince or their other two missing friends. It is definitely noticeable. Unaware of the approaching danger, they just stand there as something sneaks up upon them. Hitting the switch for safety protocols, the others watch as they gesture for the two Senshi to take a look.

"What's wrong with them?" Eric asks.

"I don't know?" Raye replies as Amy looks thoughtful. Pressing forward to the mike down below, she looks at her Zoicite with a questioning gaze. "Zoicite are you and Jadeite picking up something?"

Nodding his head, the two men close their eyes and teleport to their location. Both are focusing on the young women that they care about and as they appear, the Professor just looks at them with a curious gaze.

"What have you sensed?"

"A shift in the Earth's energy."

"Is it something against us..." Charles asks.

"No..." Jadeite answers. "It is good...it seems life has grown as a result of this."

"Life...?" Amy muses and then looks at Raye curiously. "You...think..."

"Sounds like her..."

The X-Men watch as the two girls converse and then nod. Turning to Charles and Eric, they voice their opinions. "It's Lita..."

"Lita?"

"Sailor Jupiter...the Eternal Senshi of Thunder..." Amy replies smiling. "She also has an affinity, because of her powers, with Nature. Things tend to grow in her presence..."

Nodding their head, they turn to discuss finding the Senshi with Amy and Zoicite as the others leave. Raye seeing Ororo's thoughtful gaze follows the older woman as she leaves.

"You know she is much like you..." Raye quietly says. The African woman with the sterling white hair stills for but a moment.

"How do you know how I am...?"

"You forget who I am before I am Mars...I am a Priestess...and we can sense when things trouble you. That and I kind of snooped...bad habit I picked up from the Princess." The young woman grumbles.

Ororo chuckles a bit as the young woman seems a little chagrined at her actions. Then looking at her with a curious gaze, she asks the question that has popped into her mind.

"Why do you say we are so much a like..."

"Searching for something...we know with Lita...she is trying to find love and a family she has yearned for...you I do not know. What is it that you search for?"

"Would you believe something akin to it? I love my family...but...it would be nice..."

"I know..."

Ororo smiles ruefully. Gesturing for the young priestess to follow her, Raye does so as Jadeite watches with a smile.

"My firebrand..." He whispers proudly of the young woman as she listens and converses with the older. Turning, he finds himself face to face with Logan, who growls.

"Zoicite can fight...how about you...up for a spar..."

Jadeite smiles as he whisks a sword from nowhere and Logan seems pleased. Turning around he leads the way, towards a practice room where the two go at it with pleasure.

As discussions between the two groups continue, back in the living room, Kurt is watching television, when a news break comes on. Groaning as it interrupts his favorite show, he pauses as sees glittering green spires, and the clouds of rain and thunder that it rests upon.

:PROFESSOR: The young German teenager thinks with all his might. Thus it causes the older man to pause, in mid-discussion, with the others as they now approach Cerebro.

"What is it Kurt?"

Kurt through his thoughts as he knows the Professor can hear him. Relays the news as he sees it on TV and the Professor nods his head. To confirm it, he doesn't say anything and just continues on to the computer. As he slides it upon his skull, he concentrates even more and finds a point in Kansas just as Kurt has confirmed.

The alterations to the computer that the two geniuses had done had broadened his range and ability so much in the detection of those who show mutant gifts. Already he and the others have picked up five new students who stay at the manor, with various abilities. With Eric now helping, those mutants have already under the leadership of both Scott and Lance have decided to build on to the grounds so that others may attend.

As he senses everything, his images in his mind start to become clearer and he can sense those around the palace of Emerald Crystals. Satisfied as his mind picks up a sleeping life inside, he is stunned as it centers on him as if wary. Allowing it to walk upon his mind, he feels the relief and the excitement as he shows images of Raye and Amy upon his skull.

A contented warmth encircles in anticipation. :Come soon...:

Pulling off Cerebro, he turns around and looks up at Amy, who is smiling as well. "She sensed me and Raye close by you. She knows you are coming."

"How could she...?" He asks out of curiosity.

"It is relative to who we were in the moon kingdom." Amy says with a wistful look. Zoicite placing a hand on her shoulder, allows her to look into his green eyes with her own blue and smile. Turning back to the professor, she continues...

"I may have been of Ice...but I am also called the Scout of Wisdom, Raye the Scout of War, Mina is the Scout of Love and so Lita is also the Scout of Protection. To get to her palace will be easy; to get inside is what will be hard."

"The lightening storms..."

"Yes..." Amy nods her head. "It will be hard...one must be quick as we are or be able to deflect the thunder bolts with their own."

Eric listening to the conversation is already thinking...as is Charles.

"Storm and my son..."

"Agreed..."

Setting the plans into action, Charles relays the mission to the older woman as Eric goes to find his son Pietro.

"I will be going to see your friend." She comments as Raye is next to her.

"Tell her hello for me."

"You are not coming?"

"No...I want to and so does Amy, but Luna I know wishes to go this time. She has been our friend for so long, we can not deny her."

Nodding her head in understanding, she goes to get ready. In the meantime, Eric has tracked down Pietro, who is grumbling about his lack of anything to do, for as a side of affect of his mutant ability he works everything way to fast.

"Son...how would you like to dodge bolts of lightening?" Eric says as Pietro, looks up at him.

"I would say depends...has anything to do with those girls and two guys...?"

"Yes...another one has been located and by all accounts, this one has bolts of lightening every few seconds protecting it. Storm will be helping by giving you cover, for those who can't avoid."

"I don't anything like that Dad...I am to fast remember..."

"Jean..." Is all Eric says to bring Pietro down. He remembers that the telekinetic had simply thought and caught him in mid run and would not let him go during one of their battles. When it came to time in the danger room, Quicksilver besides having to dodge Spike would have to try and get away from Jean as she would simply think and stop him in his tracks.

Sullen, he follows his father towards the X-Jet as the others watch with a mixture of confusion and glee.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Elsewhere...**

Apocalypse storms in anger at the appearance of the Emerald Palace of Thunder, his mind roaring with the hatred that eh and Chaos share for all that is good, he watches as it forces even the merest human away from its proud spires.

:Chaos it seems another has come:

:Do not fret Apocalypse, let them raise her. I know where those they seek are now and it will be a challenge for them to break through and wake them: Chaos responds with a chuckle. The fact that Chaos laughs causes Apocalypse to smile. Those surrounding them though tremble in fear.

For when Apocalypse smiles...people die.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Three hours later...**

Pietro was just looking up at the windows of the X-Jet with confusion and awe. The emerald spires glisten in the daylight, yet he can see clearly the thunder, and lightening illuminating its structures with intense power.

"Wow..." Pietro looks on with excitement as the bolts seem to surround the jet with fury. Not actually destroying it, but making it difficult for Artemis and Luna who are flying the plane. Kurt as the back up for escape, is holding on tail and all to the plane, with a greenish look to his blue furred skin.

Storm simply, sits in her chair and concentrates. As the bolts increase, the jet seems to steady for as it sits barrier of bolts itself that are deflecting those with ease. Landing quickly so as to not tire out the mutant, Storm along with Pietro and his father gather around Luna who simmers and hops onto the young man's shoulders.

"I will go with you, to aid you in locating Jupiter...once we have found her, it will stop."

Nodding his head, they look to storm, who calmly steps out to the elevator that leads up to the roof. Preparing for what will happen, as Eric opens the door, Pietro know in his Quicksilver frame of mind runs.

"LEFT!"

Running to the left, a bolt strikes where he stood a moment ago and now he understands as he proceeds to run, the bolts are moving much faster than he can go, and only though Storm's powers is allowed to use his speed to dodge what she can not block. Moving and leaping where he needs to, Luna holds on with her claws digging in as the young man, moves as fast as he can to approach the castle.

Reaching his destination, he finds himself approaching an emerald door, which before he even touches it, welcomes him with open arms. Speaking into the communicator, he relays the message that he is in.

"Be careful son...last few times we have been attacked. Call for Nightcrawler if you need to get out."

Nodding his head, he disappears into the palace. The others remain alert though as Storm maintains a barrier around the jet with help from Magneto. Their powers not quite meshing still provide enough of a shield from the elements that they remain safe.

Still on alert though, the two remain aware through the alertness of Artemis and Kurt, to their every sound and movement. As they simply wait for the thunder to stop...but pause as something is reflected in the shadows.

It glows and crackles with energy...and it shoots out towards them in a strike that is not intended to warn...but to kill.

**In the Emerald Palace of Thunder...**

Pietro looks around as he finds himself in a place filled with beauty. Luna, who seems a little frazzled by the speed of which the teenager had run and dodged, immediately leaps down to the ground. Her nose sniffing in the air, she seems to frown.

"I can't smell her..."

"What do you mean can't..."

"The rain is too much. All I smell is the water in the air from her storms." The cat grumbles loudly. "It figures, she might have anticipated this."

Pietro can't help but laugh as the feline frowns in thought. Often he has thought that about the other mutants that he attended school with. How they knew exactly what to say or do sometimes to stop him in his tracks. It was annoying...

Still watching as she sniffs the air, he feels a strange pulling sensation straight ahead. Walking as if being called, he goes down the hall, much to the confusion of his four footed companion. Continuing on with Luna at his heels, they stumble across a barrier of emerald light.

Within this barrier a young woman floats softly and she is beautiful. Her auburn hair in a high ponytail, she wears a simple sleeveless sheath of emerald green. It falls down to the floor along her slender form and is bordered with what seems to be tiny roses.

Looking around, he immediately spies the crystal formation. Right next to it though is the crystal heart...

"For once this should be simple...?"

"Wait don't touch it..." Luna cries out, but it is too late for as he picks it up, he is shocked with a huge volt of electricity.

Slightly dazed as the electricity shoots, through him, he growls with annoyance.

"How the hell am I supposed to pick it up and put it in there?"

The cat hisses at him, and then pauses as an idea hits her.

"How fast can you run?"

"Huh?"

"How fast can you run...especially in a small area...?"

"Why?"

"The crystal will not hurt me as long as I remain in cat form. If you were to generate the speed or wind to lift it up. I can time my jump just right with your help and I can knock it into the keyhole.

Listening to the feline, Quicksilver nods his head. "It is best I hold on to you then as I run for once I stop..."

Luna nods her head ruefully. Not looking forward to another ride on the rollercoaster that is Quicksilver, she still does so for it means bringing back Lita.

"Let's do it..."

Holding onto the young mutant tight with her claws, Luna begins to feel the rapid wind as Quicksilver runs in a circle. He was lucky for when he dropped it from the initial shock it had given him space to move in.

Running, the wind his body generates from the running begins to puck up and lift the crystal from the ground. Moving as fast as his mutant abilities can, he is huffing by the time it halfway in the air.

"A little further..." Luna whispers.

"Don't know how...much...longer..."

"You can do it..."

A burst of speed overcomes him as he takes on a second wind. Running as if his life depended on it, Luna gets to ready leap...

"NOW STOP!"

Stopping Luna leaps from his arms as it begins to fall and flips her body and tail in such a way that it smacks the emerald crystal hard...sending it sailing into the keyhole.

With the minute it hints a bright flash of emerald thunder surrounds them both...

**Outside...**

The others manage to maintain a shield from the on blast of thunder, but it is starting to break.

"Can't hold it much longer..." Magneto mutters as he falls to his knees next to Storm who is running out of energy.

That is when it happens...the thunder stops and the lights clear...in front of them is simply a machine.

Pyramid like in structure; it shoots out another blast as it pulses. Within its confines they see how it boots up even more power intent on delivering a fatal blast. Closing their eyes as they are not sure they have the strength they watch as it is released, only to have it be blocked and absorbed by a young woman in green and pink.

Her hair is red and her green eyes watch the machine as it pauses to scan her.

"Everyone take cover...it's time to take this puppy out..."

Storm is amazed as what seems to be a lightening rod emerges from the young woman's tiara as it gathers the air, water and electricity becoming a visible lighting spark.

"I call upon my forefathers of Jupiter; send me a blast worthy of my family...JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Out of nowhere a bolt bigger and brighter than any that she has ever called strikes this machine. It whirls as it absorbs the energy to its fullest, but it begins to whirl even faster for it has become too much.

Storm lifts up as the girl with the auburn hair, sprouts a pair of wings and flies to it.

"You ready..."

Storm nods her head as her eyes glow silver...

"Jupiter THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

A ball of lightening forms inside the young woman's hands and she throws it at the machine as storm lifts it with the winds. It explodes in a rain of sparks, as both strikes hit it.

In satisfaction, the young woman nods to the older with a gesture of thanks.

"Thanks..."

"It is my pleasure Jupiter..." The regal woman replies.

Smiling as they fly down to the ground, the wings are disappearing and they watch as she concentrates and the crystal in her tiara glows. Soon the castle disappears...to join with the others.

Once it is done, a normal young woman stands in their place. She wears a green turtleneck and a pair of denim shorts.

Running as she sees two familiar shapes appear, Artemis and Luna both in their human forms are swept up into a hug.

"I have missed you guys..."

"We have missed you as well..." Artemis and Luna smile as the young woman cries in joy.

"Anyone else awake...?"

Luna holds out her arm, and she shrieks in joy as two very familiar heads appear on the viewer.

"LITA YOU HAVE GOT TO GET BACK HERE!" Raye replies before screaming at someone in the background. Amy just shakes her head as a commotion is heard.

"Just like old times huh Ames..."

Nodding her head happily, Amy waves goodbye. "See you later...hopefully by then I will have pried Raye from her attempt at murder..."

"Who is she trying to kill?"

"Um...I think you had better wait until you get here. Then the professor and the others can explain Lita. We will see you soon..."

"Okay Ames...I can't wait to see you guys again..."

"Same here..."

As they finish off the conversation, Lita finds herself being herded towards a plane. Looking a little nervous, she looks to the others afraid..."is there another way?"

"No..."

Gulping then...she mutters something that makes the others a little amused.

"I hate planes..."

Preparing her for the experience of Kurt...the others explain to Lita as they take their seats...what has been going on since she slept...it helps to ease her fears...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

_**Chapter 14**_

**Memories of the Star General Part 1**

After the ordeal in Kansas when the X-men went to awaken Jupiter, the X Jet took off and headed for home.

Of course not without a few stops along the way from a nervous Jupiter who had transformed into her regular persona. As Lita, which she introduced herself as; she explained her unnatural fear of flying despite being the Senshi of the storms.

Storm empathizing with the young woman's plight, had distracted tall Amazon like girl, with stories of how she dealt with her own fear of Claustrophobia. This helped smooth the rest of the trip greatly, for as they talked Lita, hadn't thought of anything but asking questions here and there about the weather mutant learned to deal with her fear.

Thus easing the mind of the others on the jet...

**A few hours later...**

The X Jet landed in the hanger of the school for the Gifted and all its occupants disembarked to find their friends waiting for them. When Lita stepped off the jet her already pale skin went even paler when she saw Jadeite and Zoicite standing next to Amy and Raye.

Like a fine tuned car, Lita went from fear to anger in 0.0 seconds and began yelling as she advanced towards the two would-be generals.

"What are you two doing here?" She hissed as she grasped her Jupiter Crystal. Ready to transform and to kick some Negaverse scum into oblivion, she begins to shout out the incantation, when she hears the pleas of one of her friends.

"Lita please relax they're no longer evil." Amy said as she stepped in front of Zoicite, her arms wide as if to say, you hit him, you are going to have to go through me first. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices as Raye begins to do the same thing for the other one.

"Amy is telling the truth Lita! Serenity with our help destroyed Beryl and Metallia, in doing so it released the four generals from the Dark Kingdom's influence." Raye stated as she looked into her friend's furious eyes. The wariness and desire to protect those she cares about is strong...

"How can you trust them? For all we know they could be lying!" Lita yelled. Her body trembling in barely checked rage.

"Please Princess Jupiter, Jadeite and I beg for your forgiveness for allowing Beryl and the Dark Kingdom to control us and for helping them to destroy the Moon Kingdom." Zoicite said sadly as he stepped forward Amy's hands firmly in his. "We had no choice...what she had done to our prince...she did to us as well."

"Lita please believe Zoicite's words. We are truly sorry for what we did to you all and I'm sure the others will feel the same way." Jadeite added, as he too stepped forward. He had attempted to grab onto Raye's hand, but she smacked him hard for 'missing' because instead he grabbed her bottom by mistake. Lita couldn't help but crack a small smile, for she had missed the priestess and her temper. Still that last statement confused her...

"You haven't found the other two Dark Kingdom Generals?" Lita asked the other scouts, to which Zoicite and Jadeite visibly flinched.

"Lita that was totally uncalled for!" Luna reprimanded as Artemis gave her a look of disapproval.

"It's alright Luna she's in her right to say that about us." Jadeite said bowing his head in shame. Those memories, that he did not want were forever engraved in his mind.

"I should say not Lord Jedite! Yes although at one point you two as well as for the others were once known as the four Dark Kingdom Generals, that all ended a long time ago with the death of Beryl. Raye and Amy already pointed out and Lita should have known better than to rub it in!" Luna replied angrily causing the young woman to feel chagrin, for her cruel and callous words.

"You four are now as you always should have been the four guards of Prince Endymion." Artemis said angry that Jedite would allow Lita to cut him down like that. "It will be hard to gain the trust that you once had from all of us, but I am sure given time, that all will forgive and forget...the Prince, I know wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you for your kind words Artemis." Zoicite said with a small smile of hope. The need to see Endymion once more is strong.

Artemis said nothing, but simply returned the words with a nod of his head. His and Luna's actions moved both the young men, into believing in themselves just a little more.

"I'm sorry! It's just hard to believe that you guys have switched all of a sudden...you know how can you be on our side? Especially after all that you did to us...I mean Zoicite, you nearly put a crystal clear through Darien's chest!" Lita said crestfallen, yet alert and wary.

The silence is there for but a few moments as everyone feels the tension in the room growing at an exponential rate. The professor, deciding now would be the time, begins to roll forward.

"If I may, I may be able to help you Lita with your anger." Professor Xavier said coming in between the small group of teenagers. His eyes warm and friendly, almost like a teacher and a parent all rolled into one.

"How can you help me?" Lita asked slowly. Not sure whether to believe all that is happening.

"Lita, if you haven't been introduced yet, this is Professor Xavier. He runs the school that sits above us." Amy said.

"Yes and he's also the leader of a group of people known as the X-men." Raye added.

"X-Men?"

"They are the ones, who have been finding us and them...they need us..." Amy replies gently.

"Is this true?" Lita asked looking at Professor Xavier and then the people all around her. The warm smiles and simple nods are reassuring her a little as each person givers off a friendly air.

"Yes it is Lita." Professor Xavier said.

"Lita you can trust him! It is he who gave us a home, when no one else would. He does care. Through the skill, he also helps us train to use our powers, to not only benefit ourselves, but others." Ororo said.

"Powers?" The young woman asks confused. Looking to Amy and Raye who nod their heads with brilliant smiles, she relaxes at their confident faces.

"It seems humanity is catching up with us now." Amy quips as she looks to the X-Men with a quiet smile.

"Yes, Lita you see certain humans have the ability to do things that no ordinary human can as you've already seen with Ororo, when she is Storm." Jean Grey said.

Nodding her belief for she had seen that with her own eyes, Lita looks hesitantly towards the bald headed man in the wheel chair.

"Can you really help me with my anger problem?" She says slowly and with a touch of nervousness.

"Trust us if he can help Logan with his, then he can help you with yours too!" Kitty said grinning. Logan hearing this out of the corner of his eye gives a little growl of irritation at the comment.

"Why you little..." Logan replied as he starts making a motion towards her. Kitty shrieks as the others relax and laugh as Logan backs away with a smile.

Chuckling with the others, Xavier looks towards the young woman who he can sense that although tense, relaxes at the friendly atmosphere between the small group of people.

"Miss Kino..."

"Lita..." The young woman replies. "Ms. Kino was my mother...call me Lita..."

"All right, Lita why don't you come with me and I'll see what I can do." Xavier suggested.

"Okay." Lita said a little reluctantly as she and the others followed Professor Xavier into a sitting room inside the school.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Xavier's office...**

A few minutes later and the large group of people found themselves sitting around the professor and Lita.

"Now Lita just relax and know that this will not hurt." Xavier told the young woman.

"Alright."

After Professor Xavier closed his eyes and opened his mind to the Senshi of thunder's mind he found himself in the middle of a vast storm, and yet it bounces off of him harmlessly as he walks through. Still he is stunned as an angry voice calls out to him...

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Turning around he sees the young woman, wearing an elaborate gown of jade green and holding roses in her hand. Curious and questioning is her gaze as she looks at him.

"You have no business being here!" Another form yelled from his side. She wears normal clothes, and yet something screams defensive by her stance. Almost as if she seems ready to fight.

"Leave now or we will force you out!" Yet another one hissed. Her Senshi side speaking...the rod of her tiara appearing and sparking with energy as he reaches for her, she sends a blast of energy at him...

This caused Professor Xavier to be pushed out of Lita's mind and across the room as a defensive measure...

"Such anger!" Xavier exclaimed opening his eyes as he came to. Logan was quick and had caught him, whereas the two generals had stopped his chair. Looking at the young woman, who glares at him, as she holds her head, causes the felines to approach with worry and a little fear for not only her sake, but the professor.

"What did you do to me? My head is pounding." Lita cried out in anger holding her head.

"Calm down please Lita the headache you are experiencing is only because your subconscious is fighting my mind." Xavier replied as the energy level she gives off seems to be affecting the power in the mansion.

"Lita please listen to the professor and take some deep breathes after all he is only trying to help you." Luna ordered with a motherly tone. She is wary, as are the others, for Lita's powers when unchecked, could cause serious damage to not only herself but to those around her.

"I'll try Luna, but I don't think this will work!" Lita replied, as the doubt in her eyes, grows even stronger. "Maybe I have been angry for so long...I don't know how to be anything else BUT!"

"Luna perhaps you could assist me in helping Lita." Xavier suggested, as an idea forms in his head. Luna being telepathic as well, would be recognized as a familiar presence to the young woman's subconscious mind. Thus maybe relaxing that part which is a self defense. After all, he has observed, the girls attachment to the black haired woman/feline and the silver haired male. It might work out...

Somehow...Luna knows his idea and nods. "I would be happy to help Charles...Artemis Jean...can you handle it?"

Both nod their heads and with that, both Luna and the Professor close their eyes and send their thoughts into Lita's mind.

Back inside Xavier and Luna in human form walked around until they ran into Lita's defenses once more.

"I thought we told you to get lost!" One of Lita's forms hissed, preparing to strike again.

"I am only trying to help." Xavier said.

"Well we don't want your help." Another one said.

"Why won't you allow the professor to help you?" Luna asked, as she stepped forward. The three somehow recognize the woman and her soft motherly voice. Relaxing enough to answer her, they stop...

"Because we're afraid." The last one admitted.

"What are you afraid of?" Xavier gently asked knowing he was gaining Lita's trust, with help from Luna. Who approaches and touches the one closet to her with a reassuring hand...

"We're not sure, we just know that what ever it is we can't let anywhere near us." The apparent leader said which was the one in the long silk gown of jade.

"What would you say if I told you, I could help you not only understand that fear but face it?" Xavier asked.

"How could you do that?" The Senshi form asked doubtfully.

"Simple all I need to know is where a locked door is." He said.

"A door?"

"Rhetorically speaking...it is the place that you are afraid to go into..."

"Why do you want to know that?" The leader asked.

"Because I believe this is where the basis for your fear lays." Xavier replied. They look thoughtful at his words and look to Luna, who smiles gently. At the moment all three forms of Lita fused together and the one form of Lita is left holding Luna's hand as a lifeline to sanity.

"Are you sure?" She asks softly and scared.

"Yes..."

"Then follow me...but don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Don't worry we won't." Luna replied with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"Okay it's this way!" Lita said as she led the others down a long path, which has appeared before them.

At the end of it stood a large green door that looked to be having electricity running through it. Sparking and shooting bolts at them...

"This is it..." Lita said nervously. Backing away some...the storm all around intensifying, for she is deathly frightened.

"Why can you never open it?" Xavier asked.

"I only know that what's behind that door could hurt me." She replied with a look of terror.

"Is this why you lash out sometimes at people Lita?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Lita answered with a startling conviction.

"Do you trust me?" Xavier said gently.

Nodding her head as somehow a part of her does, Lita allows Xavier to help and guide her as she opens the door.

When the door opened out stars shoot out and move to dance with the lightening joyfully. Her mind begins to calm as it takes shape within the open space. The stars forming and the lightening giving life...

A young man appears with long dark brown hair and brown eyes dance with a quiet elegance and charm. Holding out his hand, she swears she can hear his voice, laughing with amusement and a hidden desire...

"Dance with me Princess..."

"Nephlyte..." She replies softly and nervously. Looking towards the others, who nod their heads, she accepts his hand and allows herself to be pulled into the past along with the others.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Puerto Rico...**

Meanwhile a stone begins to rise up out of the ground near the Arecibo Satellite in the island country; upon it stone are words that appear in two languages like the others. One of which reads this...

**Loved by she who is of Thunder**

**He is of the Stars and the clouds**

**Charming and Chivalrous**

**He helps all grow**

**Reluctant to betray, forced to do so**

**Here lies the General of Nature, Nephlyte**

**May the one who loves him**

**Set him free...**

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **

_**Chapter 15**_

**Memories of the Star General Part 2...Nephltye's awakening**

Back in the real world inside Professor Xavier's study, everyone was watching as the professor and Luna tried to help Lita, as they did the others.

"Do you think it will work?" Kurt asked with a worried expression. He was in there when the Professor was thrown into the air. This tall girl was extremely powerful.

"Kurt if Charles was able to help the girls, then I'm sure he can do the same for her." Magneto exclaimed quietly. He was watching everything with a practiced eye, as he shared similar thoughts with the teleporter. His face expressionless, as the black haired woman and his friend had their hands close to the girl's temples.

"I hate to say elf, but Magneto is right." Logan agreed. "The Professor won't give up on her as long as she is willing to search, he won't give up on her."

"I sure hope so." Kurt replied slowly.

"Kurt have faith in the professor and our friend Luna. If anyone can get through to Lita's hard head they can!" Raye quipped with a bright smile. She whirled a second later and smacked Jadeite whose hands had gotten a little close again.

"Raye that's not fair to say that about one of our friends." Amy replied disapprovingly of the fiery priestess.

"But you know it's true, Lita can be extremely stubborn remember the time the lion attacked with Alan and Ann?" Raye commented.

"Yes I do, but you didn't need to say that out loud!" Amy exclaimed. "Considering she is right there!"

"Okay...okay sheesh you win alright Amy!" Raye said throwing her hands up in surrender as a playful smile greets her shy friend.

"Come on Firebrand; let me take you out to get some fresh air." Jadeite suggested.

Nodding her head at his suggestion, she then stomps on his foot hard causing him to jump and down in pain. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yells at him, before bestowing a kiss upon his lips. "At least not in public..."

"Amy and I will call you should the need arise." Zoicite said chuckling at the passionate looks the mismatched pair is giving one another. Looking down at the slender beauty close to him, he places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently. He is rewarded with a gentle touch of her fingers intertwining with his.

"Okay but call us at the first sign of anything" Raye ordered as she left with Jadeite hopping after her.

"Yes O' Mighty Queen!" Amy said in a mocking manner, but with laughter shining in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

"Don't start Miss Smarty pants." Raye retorted as she walked back in, only to be yanked back out by a blonde general who earns another smack for the maneuver.

"Come on let's go before you two get into a fight." Jadeite said pulling his fiery love towards the door once more.

Just before the two people walked through the door; however, an all too familiar voice called out one name signaling those who have been in a trance are coming too.

"Nephlyte..."

Everyone turned to see Xavier and the cat known as Luna smiling at a now fully awake Lita Kino, who was trembling as images flitted through her head a mile a minute.

"How do you feel Lita?" Professor Xavier asked as he took a drink. The young woman's mind was full of storms and fear of something that she desperately does not wish to know. But something tells him she must if life was to go on for her.

"Fine but the memories of Nephlyte are a little much to handle." Lita replied as she places her face in her hands. Fighting to remember her pain and sorrow as they flit though her soul.

"Just relax and allow them to come to you trust me I am here for you." He said taking her hand within his. She clutches it gratefully.

Lita closed her eyes and allowed the memories to come to her just as Professor Xavier had instructed and as she did she held on tight and didn't let go.

**Flashback...**

Lita found herself in one of the Moon Palace's many Flower Gardens a few days after the Prince of Earth and his Royal Guards had arrived on the Moon. Despite the hectic meetings and the constant plans of entertainment to the delegation, the Queen had given her some time to herself when she noticed all the stress was beginning to take its toll.

So she was enjoying a long walk away from all the hustle and bustle of the day's events. It seemed that the Good Queen had decided to throw a ball in the Prince's honor and everyone in the kingdom was excited. She herself was excited by the prospect of finding a male companion at that night's festivities and almost despaired when she thought she would have to work. But thankfully the Queen and the Princess both said no and demanded that she have some fun.

As she was walking Lita didn't see a shadowy figure creep up behind her as she was pleasantly looking forward to the party.

"Don't turn around Princess and I won't be forced to kill you right here and now!" The man told her as she felt a knife pressing deep into her throat. Thinking to stall as she mentally judged his height and everything to escape his grip, she also knew to quiz him on why he was doing this.

"What do you want?" She asked as the guy started pulling her in a direction away from the garden.

"I have orders to kill anyone I come across while I am spying on the Moon Kingdom for my Queen!" The man whispered into her ear as his hands pressed even deeper and the blade nicks her throat slightly.

"Oh so you are a spy and a would-be murderer! Who is your Queen?" Lita hissed the anger becoming evident. "Who would have you betray your home!"

"Since you asked so nicely and soon you'll be dead. I guess I can tell you. Her name is Beryl and she rules the Dark Kingdom, she will be the future ruler of this solar system and finally I will have power that I so richly deserve." The man said.

"I don't think so creep!" Lita said getting even angrier, her hands reaching to grip his arm.

Just before she was about to flip the man over she shoulder though, she felt the knife loosen from around her neck. Turning around, she heard the familiar voice of one of the Prince's Royal Guards.

"What kind of man threatens a beautiful woman with a knife huh?" The man replied with such ease as he lifted the man and threw him off of her, oblivious to her surprise and then her frustration.

"You! You're one of Endymion's guards!" The other man hissed.

"That's right jerk and the name's Nephlyte. You can tell that snake of a queen of yours that she shall not be spilling anyone's blood today!"

"Fine, but don't think this is over human!" The man said as he disappeared into a black portal.

"Good riddance!" Nephlyte said smirking before turning to Lita. "Are you okay?" He asked with a gentle smile. Taking in her long reddish hair and those large wide set eyes, he can't help but notice her slender beauty and the fact that she is almost as tall as him.

"How dare you!" Lita hissed beginning to advance on the guard of Earth, who was taken aback by her rudeness.

"What did I do to cause you such anger princess? I was only trying to help you!" Nephlyte asked backing away from the irate beauty. Her flesh having taken on beautiful shade of pink, almost like the roses that are beside her, he finds that it makes her even more beautiful.

"Did I ask you for your help?" Lita asked angrily.

"You did not." He replied casually. Backing up a little still, he can't help but gaze as she seems to want to take a swing at him. Much like a guy, her stance, but yet she has an air of womanliness about her that he finds hard to resist.

"Precisely you jerk! You came in and thought you'd save the day without checking to see if I even needed your help in the first place! For your information they don't call me the Princess of Jupiter and Senshi of Protection for nothing. I could have taken that guy out all by myself." Lita yelled.

"Fine I was only trying to be a gentleman and help out a beautiful woman." Nephlyte said fuming a little but yet, intrigued by her presence. Still he turned around and began to walk away something telling him, to walk slowly though.

Taken aback by Nephltye's speech about her being beautiful, because in all her time on the Moon no one had ever said that about her. She was surprised.

No man had ever offered to be a gentleman when it came to protecting her honor. Most men knew that she could take care of herself and more or less preferred it that way. Unfortunately, it backfired when it came to love, she had found that because of her size or abilities men would often run away from her claiming that they didn't want anything to do with a girl trying to be a man. This hurt her all the time so she closed herself off to most men unless...they approached her. Which they rarely did, until now...

"No wait!" Lita called out stopping Nephlyte in his tracks.

"What is it now Princess? Or are you not done abusing my chivalry yet?" Nephlyte responded a little annoyed, yet smiling.

"It's not that and I'm sorry that I questioned your motives for coming to my rescue a few moments ago Nephlyte." Lita said looking down towards the ground, a little chagrined at her actions.

"Then what is it Princess?" Nephlyte asked turning around.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Lita asked while blushing.

"Yes. Has no one ever called you that before?" He replied, shocked by her shaking her head.

"Actually no, you see until today most men run away from me and say I'm too much of a tomboyish woman for them. They don't like it when I can beat them in things that supposedly only men can do. I can't help the way I am; I am the Princess of Jupiter after all. That is the planet where most of the strongest people in the solar system live!" Lita stated proudly as she sat down upon the bench.

"Well Princess, I for one could never think such things about you! I find that everyone is special in their own way and no one can say any different." Nephlyte said taking her hand in his.

"Thank you Nephlyte and you can call me Lita." Lita replied smiling as another blush crept up her face.

"You're very welcome Lita, and may I say you have a beautiful smile as well." Nephlyte commented as he brought her hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss in greeting. This caused Lita to blush even redder and a small chuckle to erupt from Nephlyte. "That is how I wished to greet you before that little fiasco..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Smiling with warmth from that precious memory, Lita finds the images flying through her mind once more, and she begins to tremble as an emotion called pain and heartache wracks her soul

It is a couple of years later and she is sitting on her couch in her suite with Nephlyte pacing back and forth worry evident on his face.

"What's wrong my love?" Lita asked a little voice of concern creeping into those words.

"Something is wrong and the stars are not in my favor." He replied chokingly.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked again becoming scared, for Nephlyte to be nervous and frightened was unusual. Somehow she has to relax him and in doing so she approaches him and wraps her arms around his waist. As her simple action, he can't help but hold her close and place a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"What I mean my Thunderheart, is that if I go back to Earth I fear that I shall never see you again!" Nephlyte replied, as his hands traveled to her cheeks, his eyes roaming in her features as if trying to drink them in.

"Nephlyte, you know that I trust your ability to read the stars, but it might be a false alarm. Besides, you have to go where Endymion does don't you? And he needs you back on Earth." Lita replied softly, as her hands cover his. Moving one over, her lips press a soft touch to his wrist and he smiles at her show of love. Still he is unsettled...

"I know you are right beautiful, but this has got me scared for some reason."

"It will work out in the end!" She replies with her loving smile. She begins pulling him with her as they head towards the portals that are set up to return him to Earth. "Besides, look at it this way, the faster you get done down on Earth the faster you'll be back here with me! I believe in you..." Lita exclaimed.

Hearing her words, and feeling the faith that she places in him. He nods his head and smiles as he steps on. But not before enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

"To hold me over...till we meet again my Princess...my Thunderheart..." With that...he disappeared.

  
**Flashback ends...**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Lita's eyes came up wide open as her heart began to pound erratically. She remembers the next time she saw him and it was day she would never forget...

For it was a few months later and Nephlyte did indeed return just not in the capacity that he had promised he'd be back in. He along with the other Royal Guards had betrayed their prince and turned against the Moon Kingdom and the women they claimed to love, destroying the peace that they had once found without a single thought of remorse.

"What have I done?" Lita cried as she began to sob.

"Lita what's wrong?" Raye asked.

"It's all my fault." Lita whispered. Her mind filled with his reluctance to leave her. His expression, his warmth, his touch...those memories are filling her heart with love and pain for his loss.

"What is Lita?" Amy questioned softly. Her gentle heart is reaching out for her friend.

"I caused Nephlyte to betray us! But I didn't mean to! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Lita said as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"What do you mean you are the reason Nephlyte betrayed us?" Raye asked confused. But was startled as the young woman ran out the door, about ready to follow they are stopped as Ororo halts them with a gentle shake of her silvery white mane.

"Please allow me to talk to her." Ororo suggested.

"But...!" The two girls replied with worry in their faces.

"Do not worry girls. I sense that right now she needs someone who is more like a mother, than a friend." Xavier replies softly giving the go ahead for the African woman to leave.

"Thank you professor I'll take her to my room so we can have some privacy." Ororo said as she followed the young woman who ran down the hall in tears.

"Do you think Lita will be okay professor?" Amy asked.

"Yes...I think she will be fine...just fine."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Puerto Rico**

Meanwhile somewhere near the Arecibo Satellite station in this island country. A young scientist was taking a brief break away from his work outside and ran across a strange stone sticking out of the ground. Looking at its symbols curiously, he backs away as part of it becomes readable to his eyes.

**Loved by she who is Thunder**

**He is of the stars and of the clouds**

**Charming and Chivalrous**

**He helps all grow**

**Reluctant to betray, forced to do so**

**Here lies the General of Nature, Nephlyte**

**May the one who loves him**

**Set him Free...**

After the scientist read the poem he quickly pulled out his cell phone and called his fellow scientists at the base headquarters. After some time the other scientist comes out and seals off the area and prepares to investigate what was going on with this stone which they had never seen before.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Xavier's Institute**

Back at the institute a couple of hours later. Ororo had helped Lita come to terms that what happened to Nephlyte wasn't her fault, but that of the woman known as Beryl, who had surely taken the young man against his will and forced him to betray her, everyone eventually rejoined in Professor Xavier's study to talk some more when Beast suddenly appeared.

"Professor there has been a sighting by a scientist from the Arecibo Satellite in Puerto Rico. Luckily I am friends with the chief of staff there and according to him it is another stone similar to the ones we found Jadeite and Zoicite under!" Beast informed as the other man listened intently.

"Very well then I think it is time we go and retrieve the next general." Professor Xavier suggested, looking to Lita, who takes on an almost hopeful expression.

"Who do we send in other then the obvious choice being Lita?" Eric asked.

"I shall go." Ororo exclaimed, as she smiled at the young woman, who looked grateful. Eric nods his head as Jadeite gets up as well along with Kitty.

"Us to!" The pair exclaim. Kitty will go as a backup escape should they need one, for she was getting annoyed at Kurt having all the fun. And should Lita be busy if they are attacked, he can help get Nephlyte out of wherever he is. Wolverine nods his head as does Artemis. Both attend on going with Eric and the others to the island.

"Very well Ororo then let us go!" Charles Xavier stated as the X-men and brotherhood prepared to leave.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere...**

Chaos and Apocalypse watch as the X Jet takes off from underneath the school. A frown appears on Apocalypse features as he momentarily loses control to the entity inside his body.

**: Apocalypse send someone to deal with this at once, but remember to stick to the plan. We want them to wake them up; it will help us in finding the exact location of the Prince and Princess:**

"Very well Chaos!"

Apocalypse looked thoughtful and chuckled as he summoned forth a soldier. Using his mind and powers the reluctant being began to scream. The agony and pain wrenching through its body, causes it to lose what is left of its humanity as it becomes a thing of unnatural horror. But at each end of its claws a crackle of energy seems to flow into it...as if it is absorbing...

With a flick of his wrist, it launches into the air at the behest of its Lord and Master...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Puerto Rico**

Later that night in the area of the Arecibo Satellite, the X Jet settled down and the occupants disembarked to head for the stone. Once there Lita saw the writing and looked at the group of people surrounding her.

"It's alright Lita remember we all will be here for you..

Smiling gratefully, Lita clutched her Emerald crystal close to her hear and yelled the incantation. "Eternal Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled transforming herself into Sailor Jupiter.

Then walking up to the stone with the others right behind her and reading it, Jupiter recited the following phrase.

**Thunder that I am**

**Heart that I feel**

**Soul that I touch**

**Stars of the Heaven**

**Clouds of the Sky**

**I command thee**

**Door open!**

Just as the door opened the servant of Apocalypse and Chaos attacked.

"Get going you two while we take care of the party crashers!" Wolverine ordered as he and Jadeite began to work as Magneto provided shields of energy around them all.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **_

_**Chapter 16**_

**A Natural memory of a Prince, and hints of Venus...**

As the door started to open to Nephltye's tomb, the servant of Apocalypse and Chaos attacked with a vengeance. Claws slashing at them they notice as how it seems to be collecting energy...still pausing, it takes Wolverine's yells to get them moving.

"Get going you two while we take care of the party crashers!" The feral mutant shouted as he and Jadeite began to work on defeating it. Magneto is to busy, providing shields of energy around them all, which has some resistance to the creature, angering it even further.

"Right be careful you guys!" Jupiter said as she ran through with Storm coming right after her. The two disappearing into the dark confines of stone as their own natural gifts end up lighting a path.

"Alright everyone let's try and hold off this thing!" Avalanche said as he got ready to pound the ground. He grins, as Wolverine shoots an annoyed look at him. It seems he had decided along with Pyro had wanted to help out and basically bulldozed their way onto the mission.

Of course it helped, that they weren't discovered in the jet until long after it had departed.

"No Avalanche your power will surely collapse the tomb; we need powers that shall not destroy the earth." Magneto said, "To use yours right now, would surely do just that and trap both Jupiter and Storm inside."

"Yes sir." Avalanche said lowering his arms, reluctantly. As much as he likes using his gifts, he has no stomach for the taking of life.

"Allow me!" Pyro exclaimed as he started throwing fire at the evil newcomer. The Flames turning brighter as they approach, from their creators call, and as they encircle they being in a fierce inferno, the young man can't help but smile. But that smile turned into a slight look of fear...his powers...unfortunately had no effect.

"Now what do we do?" Shadowcat asked. As she was half tempted to phase through something, because of the malicious laughter that the creature gives.

"Now you die puny child." The creature hissed.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Inside the tomb...**

Sailor Jupiter and Storm were very carefully walking through the halls making sure not to set off any traps that might be scattered here and there. Stepping to the side as Storm uses the winds to fly over head, Jupiter barely manages to avoid a trip wire.

Still continuing on down the dark hall, they eventually came across a large room with an evergreen colored coffin sitting in the middle. Imbedded in its wood, or images of stars and plants wrapping themselves around one another, and as she stares at it, Jupiter can sense the one within...but yet she is hesitant...

"Do you think this is it?" Jupiter asked softly, as afraid.

"More than likely..." Storm replied, as she reaches out with a gentle hand and caresses the young woman's shoulders in a motherly sort of manner. About to respond, they are caught off guard at the sounds that seem to surround them...

Creatures that appeared to be made out of the very stars themselves have appeared in the chamber directly in front of the coffin like structure.

"Trespassers, be warned come any closer and we shall destroy you both!" The creature that looked like a lion boldly said as it paced within its confines, its expression is one of hunger but not for food...but for the kill.

Storm looked at the lion warily, and it began to hiss as it noticed the air around it and in the chamber, feeling charged. It comprehends what this silvery haired woman is doing when a bolt of lighting out of nowhere strikes at it with a warning shot.

Getting ready to leap and take out the intruders, it pauses as it overhears the next few words being exchanged.

"Storm wait I don't think these guys are evil!" The other one, whom is still in the shadows exclaims.

"How can you be so sure Jupiter?"

"I don't know, I guess I can just feel it in my heart that they aren't evil like the creature outside." Jupiter said. "That and the fact, they had warned us not to approach them or the tomb. More often than not, most creatures of the Negaverse just seek to attack and ask questions later..."

"Did you just call her Sailor Jupiter?" Another voice from behind them speaks. Turning around a gigantic crab seems to emerge from a chamber to their side. It's eyes gazing at them warily, as if wanting to confirm...

"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" Storm says gently, as she notices other animals and beings coming from all around her. Several just looking at the two women with something akin to hope...

"Because we are the constellation beasts, Lord Nephlyte created us in hopes of protecting his home. But because of what happened all those years ago... Where I must ask for your forgiveness Princess...

"Why?" The Scout of Thunder replied softly as she listened.

"We had attacked you back then...we did not wish to for we knew it was against our Lord's true wishes. But we could not help but to obey his every wish. We sought to protect him and serve him as best we could. Even if it resulted in us being brainwashed when we tried to stop him..." The crab replied as it scuttled toward the lion who took over.

"It is all right and I do forgive you, back then it was not your fault, but Beryl's. You had no choice but to fight and I understand that now. But may I ask, what have you been doing since then?"

"We were protecting our master for you, as we have been for the last thousand years ever since he came back...we have been here with him. We knew from the one dream he managed to send us that all we had to do was wait until his beloved princess of Jupiter, comes to set him free. Now that you are here our task will soon come to an end." The lion replied, its eyes reflecting the gentleness where once laid nothing but malice.

"I am Cancer it is a pleasure to finally meet you mistress!" The crab said bowing despite its proximity to the floor.

"I am Taurus as with my friend it is a great honor to meet the one who has captivated our master's heart." The bull replied with a nod of its head. It's horns looking sharp and pointed as it reflects the light.

"And I am Leo, the leader of the group. I am greatly pleased that you have come to set Master Nephlyte free." The lion said with an almost purring sound of pleasure.

"Thank you all for your confidence. I feel honored that you would think of me in such a high of praise." Jupiter said stepping forward. "I don't even know if I deserve it."

"Why?" The bull asks as it comes over and nudges her with a gentle knock of its skull. Leo is by Storm, who can't resist and run her hands through its fur.

"After everything that had happened...does he...even remember me...or..."

"No matter what happened, Princess, our Master loved you with all his heart." Leo replied with a gentle growl.

"Listen to them Jupiter, they speak the truth..." Storm said with a smile. Her guard still up somewhat, she is now relaxed a bit around the presence of the great lion and his compatriots.

"But what about what happened during the Silver Millennium? He must hate me!" Jupiter cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Do not worry, Sailor Jupiter! Even as he was under Beryl's mind control we knew that he in no way held you at fault for what happened. Every time he looked at the clouds, despite her control, he always seemed to murmur your name. Despite the hate, somehow a part of him knew that it was a lie." Cancer said as its claws tried it best to comfort.

"In fact he looked forward to seeing you in the afterlife when all of the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. He was free and he could sense that so were you. But alas that was not to be! Because the witch broke from her prison and recaptured our master and his comrades and brainwashed them and us yet again." The bull replied as it gave her a little lick on her cheek with its tongue, causing her to giggle a little.

"Now he is looking forward to being with you without the threat of Beryl over his head." Cancer replied, with a grin or the semblance of one.

"But what of Apocalypse! He has aligned himself with an old enemy of the scouts and those of Earth. It is Chaos himself whom we battle, along with him. And even though he is bonded with Chaos he was one of great power already to begin with! There is one of his minions already outside trying to battle his way in here as we speak!" Jupiter stated.

"Then it shall pay for trying to do so my lady! Quickly awaken our master as we fight off the creature that threatens our very doorstep!" Taurus exclaimed as he and his brethren left the room, the stars reacting to the fear inside their hearts.

They will not lose their master again!

"They seem very loyal." Storm replied with a warm smile as they left to help the others.

"Yes they do, don't they." Jupiter replied with a triumphant smile, their words as well as Storms echoing through her mind. Give her the courage that she seeks.

Standing up, she walks over to the coffin and takes a big breath before she looks down into the part that is clear, with an almost tearful gaze of joy. She can see the man she loved as she once remembered him in all his glory.

"He certainly is handsome." Storm remarks, as Lita can't help but smile in response.

"He is isn't he?"

They can see an aristocratic looking face with closed eyes and a full head of auburn colored hair. He wore a forest green colored uniform and what appear to be black pants and boots that are far different, than what he wore while under the Negaverse's control.

"Come back to me my love so that I may once again feel the touch of your hands on my face." Sailor Jupiter whispered to no one in particular. Her tears are falling down her face, as she looks at his features. She doesn't notice the one drop that slides off her skin as she utters those words and touch the glass case.

The lid of the coffin blasts of with such force, as it catches the two women off guard, that even those outside could feel the vibrations.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Meanwhile a few minutes earlier outside the tomb...**

The X-men and the brotherhood, were having a hard time weakening the creature as Mercury had always suggested so that they could figure out if it was really an ally who was transformed by Apocalypse and the being known as Chaos. The fight was going in favor of the creature when suddenly to the horror of the X-men and Brotherhood three more creatures appeared from behind them.

It was the smirk that Jadeite gave off that scared them even more.

"What's so funny Jadeite?" Avalanche asks from beside him.

"It is nothing my young friend it is just that the ladies must have found the room holding Nephlyte."

"How so?" Magneto responds tiredly as the monster has finally managed to drain some of the energy and it is quickly tiring him out. It was because of him that they have managed to hold on so far.

Those creatures behind us are what my friends and I called constellation beasts. They are of Nephltye's creation so do not fear." He said the last part loud enough for everyone around to hear.

"Oh please you don't really believe these puny creatures can stop me do you?" The creature said laughing.

"I wouldn't put it past them you see, you've never been on the receiving end of one of Taurus's horn charges yet! I should know because one time I really pissed Nephlyte off and Taurus was my reward." The general replies, rubbing his back side as if in memory.

"Why don't you show him what I mean Taurus!" Jedite said with a smirk.

"With pleasure, Lord Jadeite!" Taurus replied as he let out a roar. He then lowered his head and charged.

"Ahhhh!" The creature yelled as it went sailing backwards from the assault.

When he hit the ground; however, the entire ground shook with such force that it sent everyone down to the ground grimacing in pain, for some of their injuries were a little bit more that what they had thought.

"What the heck! Avalanche did you like completely ignore Magneto, when he told you about using your powers around this area?" Shadowcat hissed angrily as she looked at him from the tree she inadvertently phased through.

"It wasn't me I promise! I was minding my own business!" Avalanche replied as the young mutant girl approached him, holding his hands up in surrender.

"He is speaking the truth Shadowcat I saw him the whole time." Wolverine said amused at the young man's nervousness around the young woman. Shadowcat was Avalanche's one weakness...and did it show.

"Then what was it?" Pyro replied hazily as he trembles a bit in getting up.

"I believe...my friend just woke up." Jedite said as he made a fire sword appear out of thin air.

"So that means...it is now the second quarter and we've got the ball!" Wolverine said laughing in an animalistic sort of way.

"I like the way you think buddy!" Jedite said clutching the hilt of his sword very tight.

"Then shall we end this?" Magneto asked.

Nodding their heads, they along with those beasts return to battling the one creature, which begins to feel an almost nervous sensation...

Fear...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Back Inside...**

Where Nephltye's tomb once was, the force of the blast had sent both Jupiter and Storm back up against a wall outside in the hall way and had also kicked up a huge amount of dust. In a slight daze, both Jupiter and Storm looked up as they could see a figure silhouetted by the dust walking towards them. He holds out his hands to both women who take it with gratefulness.

"You always did like to make an entrance Nephlyte!" Jupiter said with a smile and a bit of annoyance. But as he turned those dark eyes on her, she can't help but want to drown in their warmth.

"Would you have me any other way, my dear sweet Thunderheart?" Nephlyte returned with a cocky grin as she shakes her head no. Looking into her eyes, he can't help but place his hand on her cheek, for which she leans into as if by second nature.

"I hate to spoil this oh so joyous reunion but our friends are in trouble." Storm said as it brought the other to out of their reunion and back to the battle sounds that are now echoing from outside.

"Do you feel up to fighting Nephlyte?" Jupiter asked.

Nephlyte nods his head as a lightning sword appears in his hand. "Shall we go?" He asked, as his hand reached out for his hers. She takes it gladly and gives it a squeeze for which he returns. Looking at Storm who smiles and for whom the wind has already started to gather and to lift her up, they both respond with an enthusiastic...

**"Yes!"** With that the now group of three people left to join their other friends.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Outside the fight was once again being won by the evil being sent by Apocalypse and Chaos. Pyro and Avalanche were both out cold and Magneto was beginning to tire once again from over exertion of his powers.

Shadowcat was trying her best to aid the injured. Thankfully sensing the danger, Artemis, whom had arrived to help from his position on the jet, was psychically being backed up by Jean, Luna, and the Professor with aid from Cerebro. Through him, they were being protected and shields were over all of those who were unconscious. Now the only ones still wake and aware of the fight were Wolverine, Jadeite and a tiring Magneto.

"Give up now and I'll spare your puny little lives at least until my masters' get a hold of you." The creature laughed evilly.

"I don't think so! Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" A female voice said from behind the X-men.

"Ahhhh!" The creature screamed as yet again as it was sent flying backwards into a tree.

Those who are still awake look thankful as they all turned to see who did that. They grinned as their eyes were met with a sight of Sailor Jupiter, A tall auburn haired man and Storm, all three of which who crackled with living power.

"So I see that you're awake old buddy, old pal!" Jedite smirked as the general of nature saw him.

Nephlyte only smiled and gave a nod of his head, but just as suddenly had the smile appeared did he begin to frown. Raising his sword to chest level, he pointed it in the vicinity of his long time friend and roared out, "Lightning Storm!"

"No wait! What are you doing I thought he was your friend?" Storm protested, as did Jupiter.

But to their amazement, as they watched the attack scream towards Jedite it went right by him without even touching a hair on his head. It seemed that the real intended target let out a bloodcurdling scream that sent it to its knees.

"Yes he is my friend, but as you can see, when it comes to playing the distraction, he is the consummate actor. My attack was never meant to hit him as you could see Miss..."

"Muroe, Ororo Munroe, but I am also called Storm."

"I see... And as for you Jadeite it is good to see you in one piece as well, I think..." Nephlyte grinned, as the blonde general let out a mock cry of agony.

"You wound me, friend you wound me..."

"Now then let us see who it is that we have here and why it has come." Nephlyte spoke as he walked ever so slowly towards the creature.

As everyone drew near the creature it looked up into their eyes and began to cry.

"Please kill me I no longer want to be this way!" The creature cried, as it struggled not to lash out at them. Somehow that final blast of energy from the general had made it so that it retained some control over its memories.

"Nephlyte strike it in the back of the neck." Jupiter said with a gentle smile. Her heart reaching out to the poor soul trapped in that thing's body.

"Why?" He asked perplexed at her order of her sorts.

"Because that's how Zoicite and Mercury said the enemy is controlling them." Jadeite responded with understanding written all over his face.

"Very well then I set you free of your evil master creature!" Nephlyte yelled as he brought his sword down against the creature's neck.

Once done the creature began to shimmer and take on the form of a young girl in a sailor, albeit an illusionary one, in a scout uniform.

"By all that is of the holy of stars! She's a Sailor Scout!" Nephlyte exclaimed.

"Yes and thanks to you I am free of all that evil." The girl mentally, as she could not speak with her own voice, for they could tell she was beyond tired. "Even though I may stuck in this form forever I am indeed grateful."

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked softly. "And do not worry about your form...once we find our Prince and Princess they can return you to normal."

With an almost gentles smile of hope, the girl responds with a soft and exhausted look. "I am a distant cousin to Sailor Saturn, Sailor Ragnorok. I come from a solar system a few light years away from yours. My home planet was destroyed by Chaos and he said that my gifts could prove useful someday and as you can see he turned me into what you see before you." She replies as her illusion begins to fade.

"I would like to tell you more, but I'm tired...so very tired." The young girl said as she was beginning to fall asleep.

"We have to do something Chaos and Apocalypse may try to retrieve her, if she is truly cousin to Saturn you know they will!" Jupiter replied, nervously. But somehow she is comforted as Nephlyte turns to her and smiles.

"There is no need to fear My Thunderheart! Leo, Taurus and Cancer, I want you three to take this girl back inside and protect her until we return for her, hopefully with the Prince and Princess." Nephlyte asked of his three guardians.

"As you wish master! She will be safe with us." The three constellation beasts replied as they took the now sleeping girl back into Nephltye's tomb, to rest among the stars.

"Jadeite, would you mind doing the honors?" Nephlyte replied with a charming smile, that causes the now more relaxed Shadowcat, to swoon. Jupiter can't help but smile, for when she first met him all those years ago, she had almost done the same thing.

"But of course sir!" The blonde said as he raised his sword to chest level then shouted out. "Fire Lance!"

This caused the large rock to melt over the opening thereby sealing it from all who enter, until the Sailor Scouts and the Generals needed the aide of the one being inside.

After that the small group of people loaded up the hurt and unconscious mutants onto the X Jet and then took off for home. This time Storm did not have to worry about Jupiter, who was being distracted by their newest ally, causing her to forget that they were flying...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Several hours later, while most of the other people in the Institute were still asleep the three generals were wide awake and reminiscing about days long ago.

"Man it's been along time since we've been together hasn't it?" Zoicite asked sipping on a cup of hot coffee. He finds that is been a lifesaver in the mornings, for its natural caffeine properties has allowed him to learn more about the changes that the Earth has undergone since he last walked it, through the books that he is reading along with Amy and the others.

"It certainly has Zoicite it certainly has!" Jadeite said with a grin as he chucked an orange at the blonde, who caught it with ease. Their companion just shakes his head at their antics, but yet he can't blame them...for the first time in 2000 years...they are free.

"I still can't believe that the world still looks like it did when we were under that witch's control!" Nephlyte said placing his own cup of coffee to his lips. "Especially after what the girls told us...after our departure. I would have expected more destruction or something you know?"

"Tell me about it! Nothings changed." Jadeite replied, as he takes on a confused look.

"I think it was left that way since Serenity and Endymion haven't woken up yet. With them still asleep, I think a part of them still wanted something to recognize. Besides that you have to remember that most of the world woke up without anyone remembering anything about us." Zoicite said. "Amy told me, that is was the crystal's doing. Something to do with a seal that Serenity's mother had placed on humanity."

"He's right!" A timid and sleepy voice said as Amy walked into the kitchen.

"Amy, are you alright?" Zoicite asked as he pulled her into his lap. The smiles on the faces of his friends are causing the Ice Senshi to blush furiously at his affection.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep anymore!" She said blushing even further at the arrangement she found herself in. Zoicite wrapped his arms around her, as if craving her gentle touch. She couldn't help but respond in kind, and place a soft kiss on his lips, despite the groans and teasing remarks of his friends. Getting up a few minutes later, she grabs a drink, and with a gentle smile heads back to bed.

"You know seeing you two in that position takes me back to when Serenity and Endymion first met." Nephlyte said with a slight smile.

"Oh man, so spill already I want to hear this!" Jadeite exclaimed.

"Why you were there to? You should know as well!" Nephlyte said a little irate.

"Yes he was, but remember? He was too busy looking at the Princess of Mars to pay any attention to what was going on." Zoicite said.

"As were you, with a certain Ice Maiden, my dear general of the sea!" Nephlyte said laughing as a blush crept up over Zoicite's face. Luckily Amy had left moments earlier and hadn't heard the comment.

"So were you with the Princess of Jupiter!" Jadeite added.

"Yes but I was still ever vigilant in my task to guard the prince remember!" Nephlyte replied with a casual grace, that the other two envy a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, so spill already will you!" Jadeite returned, with an annoyed tone. "You know one of these days I am going to make you lose your concentration."

"Alright already just shut-up and listen!" Nephlyte said with a smile. "And in your dreams Jadeite, in your dreams..."

**Flashback...**

It was a beautiful morning on Earth and Prince Endymion was bowing before his parents with his Royal Guards on either side of him. It seems that today his parents wanted to see him about something that they claimed was an urgent matter though they would not tell him until he appeared. So here he was along with his men waiting for his parents to speak...as they finished up other matters. Watching as they turn to him, they smile warmly...

"Endymion, the time has come for you to learn the ways of diplomacy! We have been sent a letter from Good Queen Serenity informing us that if Earth so wishes it, we can join the rest of the planets in the Silver Alliance." King Dorian said with a smile that has been known to warm the hearts of many.

"So what does this have to do with me father?" Endymion asked, a little confused, as his four friends, look a little perplexed as well.

"Endy, what your father is trying to say is that we are going to send you and your guard, to the Moon Kingdom as the Earth's delegation in hopes that we might join them and the rest of the planets." Queen Gaia told her only son. "Besides, from what the Queen has said in her letter, each of the planets had brought their oldest with them as well. You will be the only one there without us...to aide you. We believe that you already can do this without us."

"Are you sure that I am ready for such a task father, mother?" Endymion asked looking from one parent to the other. "I have only negotiated battles and arguments between our people, and nothing more."

"We have the utmost confidence in you my son! I know you will do us proud! Besides, your teacher had exclaimed, that you were among the best of his students." Dorian said looking at his son with a proud gaze.

"Then we shall leave this afternoon and speak with Good Queen Serenity. Wish us luck!" Endymion replied as he and his Royal Guard stood to leave.

"Safe journey, my son!" Gaia said holding back tears of nervousness.

"Do not cry mother, for we are just going to the moon!" Endymion said before he and his men left the Earth's throne room. His parents are looking at one another, as they leave, with an expression of hope on their faces.

"May you succeed...for in a few years...it will begin...the end of all we know." Gaia replied softly, parts of the prophecy ringing through her mind. Clutching on to her husband's arm, he holds her tight as the hope for their people and their world rests on their son's shoulders.

Later that same night, Prince Endymion and his Royal Guard found themselves standing before a huge diesis with two thrones on them. One of the thrones was a miniature of the other and they were both made out of silver. As the delegation from Earth continued to look around a woman with long platinum purple hair stepped out of the shadows and took a seat in the larger throne.

"Greetings friends from Earth I am Good Queen Serenity. I trust your journey was a safe one?" Serenity replied, her violet eyes, shining with a wisdom, that the young men find, enthralling.

"Yes you highness it was indeed." Endymion said as he and his men bowed before her.

"You have no need to do that. After all you are guests here...where are my manners please allow me to introduce my daughter and her court." Serenity said as she waved for someone to enter from the side.

A second later and five young women stepped out from the curtains; some are hidden in shadow as others remain viewed.

"First, meet Princess Amy of Mercury!" Serenity said motioning towards a blue haired girl, who seems shy as she approaches them. Bowing, she steps forward and as Zoicite stares, he finds himself wanting to know if she was truly as gentle as she looked.

"From the planet Venus, Princess Mina!" Motioning towards a golden haired girl, with a red bow in her hair, she has on a dress of gold, and a bright and bubbly personality, that is as bright as her hair. Kunzite is bowled over as she focuses her blue eyes on him. "I believe your highness; Mina here is Captain of my daughter's guard, as is your friend Kunzite. Maybe they can exchange tactics and make both our defenses better yes?"

The Prince nods his head, and lets out a chuckle as Kunzite gives him a look of fear. Continuing on with the introductions, much to his general plea, Endymion looks sharply at his friend Jadeite can't help but let out a low wolf whistle, which annoys the young woman immediately.

"From the planet Mars, I introduce Princess Raye!" Serenity said motioning towards a black haired girl, who steps forward. Her violet eyes cool, and focused and all but Jadeite steps back as she seems to radiate heat. The blonde seems intrigued by her mere presence and tries to get closer to her beauty.

"From Jupiter, Princess Lita!" The Queen said motioning towards an auburn haired girl, who despite her height, Nephlyte was drawn to her grace, and gentle female beauty. The fact, that she was one of the Princess's guards did not deter him in the slightest.

"Regretfully, the outers could not join us today your highness, for which they send their apologies. But the two bid you greetings on behalf of the planet's Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto." The Elder woman stated with a gentle smile.

"Now allow me to introduce my daughter, Crown Princess Serenity!" She said motioning towards a young woman in the shadows.

At first glance, Endymion had to do a double take, for the Princess was a virtual vision of beauty to him. She had long hair, like her mother except her hair had a more silvery platinum look to it and fell even further onto the floor than her mother's. She was wearing a long silver gown with golden embroidery around the bust line, that served only to enhance her slender figure as she walked...no glided into the room. Endymion knew he had found his soul mate and judging by her blue eyes, which seemed to return his stare... so, had she.

"Greetings to you all I am Prince Endymion of Earth and these of my Royal Guards as well as personal friends, Kunzite, Nephlyte, Zoicite and Jedite and believe me when I say it is a pleasure." Endymion replied as he took the Princess's hand and brought it to his lips. Good Queen Serenity, noticing, can't help but smile as her daughter seems to get all flustered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well young prince but I digress it is late and I'm sure you are all tired! I shall have some servants show you to your rooms then tomorrow my daughter and her inner court shall show you around the grounds." Serenity said earning a smile from her daughter and a couple of nervous groans from the inner court.

"Thank you your highness!" Endymion said as he and his men were lead away. But not without taking one last look at the young women who have caught their eye.

Over the next few months things began to get interesting. As Endymion grew close to Serenity, the Royal Guards grew closer to the inner court as well. Zoicite would constantly be found playing chess with Princess Amy or reading with her.

Jadeite and Raye although on the outside appeared to be fighting all the time really were madly in love with each other. Just getting them to admit it was the tricky part.

Nephlyte and Lita would often be in the kitchen learning different recipes to cook or dancing with each other. Both were looking extremely beautiful with one another, as others said it was about time...Jupiter deserved what he could give her.

Kunzite and Mina, despite their personality differences, would often be found in the training grounds practicing fighting techniques. But sooner or later, they would end up practicing something else entirely, that the Princess of Venus represented. Love...

Then all that came crashing down when Beryl entered the picture.

**End Flashback...**

"I'm sorry but I choose not to remember anymore!" Nephlyte said shaking the memory out of his mind. Not ready to face the memory of the day he betrayed her and Endymion against his will...

"It's okay what matters now are what we do here and now!" Zoicite replied as he gave his friend a reassuring slap on the back.

"You can say that again." Jadeite replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a fire priestess to go find!" Jedite said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Ten seconds..."

"For what?" Nephlyte asks as Zoicite starts counting. The General holding his hand up as he gestures for him to wait a minute...

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

Nephlyte jumps as a loud crash is heard. Hearing the irate steps and the fire alarm going off, Zoicite promptly holds out an umbrella over their heads as the sprinkler system comes on with a flourish. Awakening the others in the house rather rudely...

"Another cup?"

"Certainly..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Europe...**

Elsewhere in the Aegean Sea off of Greece, a large island has begun to rise up out of the sea and in the middle of it sat a large shimmering castle of orange crystal surrounded by a bright golden light.

All over the world, a sense of warmth enters the hearts of humanity...one that knows now enemies except for hate...

It seems that Love has arrived...

To be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it. **_

**Chapter 17**

**Those found remember the Silver Millennium...**

**Last time...**

"I'm sorry but I choose not to remember anymore!" Nephlyte said shaking the memory out of his mind. Not ready to face the memory of the day he betrayed her and Endymion against his will...

"It's okay what matters now are what we do here and now!" Zoicite replied as he gave his friend a reassuring slap on the back.

"You can say that again." Jadeite replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a fire priestess to go find!" Jadeite said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Ten seconds..."

"For what?" Nephlyte asks as Zoicite starts counting. The General holding his hand up as he gestures for him to wait a minute...

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

Nephlyte jumps as a loud crash is heard. Hearing the irate steps and the fire alarm going off, Zoicite promptly holds out an umbrella over their heads as the sprinkler system comes on with a flourish. Awakening the others in the house rather rudely...

"Another cup?"

"Certainly..."

**Now...**

After the ordeal with Jadeite and the fire sprinklers going off due to Sailor Mars's anger at Jadeite waking her up, everyone sat down around the study of Professor Charles Xavier and enjoyed a slow morning just relaxing and having a good time for a change.

Well good time for most that is... Jadeite although sitting comfortably with Raye, was bandaged all across his arms and parts of his body. It seems there was a certain mutant by the name of Wolverine, who was not exactly what you would call a morning person.

Jadeite learned the hard way, despite your honest intention not to; don't ever wake up Logan a.k.a Wolverine unless you have an escape plan. Because the minute the feral mutant found out who the culprit was...Jadeite was in a 'training' session like you wouldn't believe.

But other than that this day was needless to say eventful...NOT!

"Man this has got to be the most boring day ever!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It could be worse you know! We could be fighting Apocalypse and his new boss!" Kitty said.

"Yeah so pipe down elf boy!" Logan added.

"Okay you three knock it off we're all friends here." Scott groaned, as the two teens started to bicker and Logan contemplated skewering them with his claws.

"Boy that brings back a lot of memories!" Lita said laughing from her spot next to Nephlyte. His grin at her laughter is enough from the observations of the others, for them to see he is genuinely happy.

"Why do you say that Lita?" Ororo asked. A little smile is on her face as the tall girl returns it with one of her own.

"Well you see Raye and our friend Serena would always fight like that." Lita told her. "To the point sometimes it could drive you nuts."

"Man please don't remind me of how I used to act!" Raye said shaking her head in disgust at the memory.

"Used to act?" Amy slides in casually. Raye turns red with embarrassment as she turns to the young woman with a slight glare. "I've changed! Really I have!"

What sounds like little snorts, comes from, both Lita and Amy much to the amusement of the others, who try not to laugh. Jadeite seeking to save his little Firebrand's dignity steps in and changes the subject.

"It's too bad we didn't really have any good memories of our time after you girls were reborn." Jadeite replied. "All I remember darkness..."

"I'm afraid that's because Beryl always had you chasing after us dear!" Raye replied as she smacked his hand away from getting to far up her leg. His hurt expression, is taken away though as she gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Not in public idiot..." She whispers in his ear, as she playfully nips at it with her teeth. His expression of pleasure causes the others to smile. Still they look at the dark haired general with a curious glance...

"Nephlyte I know you said you didn't want to remember, the bad memories but perhaps we could tell the girls of our memories on the Moon and Earth before Beryl happened." Zoicite offered.

"Yeah come on man, who knows maybe it will help them get all their memories back of that time period as well." Jadeite agreed, for he has a memory that is still fresh in his mind of a certain little priestess and himself in an embrace... He wants her so badly to remember...

"Very well but each of us must tell of their own experiences okay." Nephlyte said.

"Deal!" the others replied. The others are getting comfortable as they prepare to listen. Drinks fetched and food gathered for which to spend the day away...

"Alright then I'll go first." Nephlyte said as everyone in the room, Scout, general or mutant settled down for a long story.

**88888888888888888888888888888888**

**Flashback...**

It was a beautiful Winter's day in the capital city of Thundrous in the western hemisphere of what would one day become North America and a young teenage Nephlyte was training to one day take over for his father should the time arise.

On this day; however, things were about to change for the young man. Unknown to the teen a messenger arrived from the High King and Queen of Earth seeking the best and brightest warrior to become one of the elite royal guards to their son Prince Endymion.

It was that night at dinner when Nephlyte first heard about it.

"So Max do you think we shall find someone to send to Elysion from our region?" Queen Lucy asked. Her gentle features and long chestnut hair are mimicked almost by reflection in her son.

"I hope so my dear for it would be quite an honor for a young man to become one of the high royal guardians of the Earth's prince." King Max replied. His charming smile and personality was also having been passed down to their progeny, for which said child looks at them with confusion.

"What's going on mother, father?" Nephlyte asked. His confusion is evident in his dark eyes as he enters the room. He had overheard the conversation and was extremely curious.

"Nothing that concerns you son..." His father replied, but it seems we will be having a guest soon."

"A guest?"

"Yes...according the missive, an emissary of the High King and Queen will be here shortly to find the one who is worthy of becoming one of the elite guard to their son Endymion." Lucy replied. Her arm linking within his own, Nephlyte feels a sense of warmth...and maybe nervousness?

"You are hiding something from me..."

The two parents look at one another, and shake their heads. "We are not Stargazer..." Max replies, using his nickname out of affection. "We are just wondering who they are looking for..."

Still doubtful, he bows his head, and escapes to his rooms. In the meantime, Lucy looks to Max, with a questioning glance.

"I have heard the rumors darling..."

"What rumors...?"

"That it is the Golden Crystal itself that is causing the search. It is said that it reacted to the birth of Prince Endymion all those years ago...and now it glows again."

"That is nonsense Lucy let us rest and welcome our visitor tomorrow..." Max replies, giving his Queen a reassuring smile. Yet still in the back of the mind, those rumors persist. As they disappear, they are unaware of the one who was listening...

"Golden Crystal...? It is reacting again?" Nephlyte whispers to himself. Looking out the window towards the stars, he can feel what they are telling him...that a change is coming...a very big change...

**The Next Day...**

Reacting to the news, Nephlyte almost runs down the stairs in anticipation to find his way blocked?

"What the?"

"Sorry sir...your parents had me on strict orders not to let you pass, while the High Court is here." The guardsmen replied, shakily.

"I see..."

Nephlyte seems a little incensed by this act from his parents. He may be the only child, but it isn't like he would be leaving. Rushing back to his room, he triggers a hidden path in the palace, which he had found one day during his explorations as a child. Pretty sure, his father would have forgotten, he is pleased as he finds himself outside his rooms and in the kitchen.

Startled by his presence out of nowhere, he endures a scolding from the cook, who directs him toward the main hall where his parents and guests are waiting although unknowingly of the orders to prevent him from going there.

Just as he is arriving, he hears a surprised awe, and something inside begins to glow gold. The people crowding the entrance, he is hidden except for the top of his head, for despite everything he does tower over all in his kingdom except for his father.

"Your highnesses...are you sure you do not have any other young men to present." A young man's voice rings out cold and almost emotionlessly.

"Well..." Max starts to think of an excuse, when a voice rings out.

"Father...I am sorry I am late..." Nephlyte states as with his voice the crowd parts to let him through.

He observes the two young men in armor standing there, surrounding by guards of the High court of Earth. One of them has shocking white hair surrounding tan skin and pale greenish grey eyes. The other is a dark haired young man, with blue eyes holding a sword cane, which pulses with a golden light.

As he steps closer, the crystal seems to spin and an image appears. It seems to be a young man in priest like garb, who bows, to the dark haired youth.

"Greetings Prince Endymion...I am Helios, guardian priest of Elysion."

Bowing his head, the others watch in awe as the Prince quizzes the young man before them.

"Why have I not seen you before?"

"That is because I and you yourself did not have the full range of power that you needed for me to become visible, my Prince. With the presence of your General of Heart, Lord Kunzite, you were given the ability through your connection to him, to feel beyond what is said. Now that the General of Nature has arrived..."

Hearing those words, Nephlyte watches as his parents begin to pale. The only one who has arrived in the last few minutes was him...

"I am who you seek?" Nephlyte words with cautiously.

The Prince and the Priestly image turn to him, and somehow Nephlyte feels as if a part of him has become whole...he begins to radiate with a powerful aura that is a deep green and crackles with energy. Suddenly it shoots out and envelops the Prince and himself using the Golden crystal as an anchor.

"As through the General of the Heart, you felt what was not said, through your connection, to the General of Nature, you will see what is not shown..." Helios replies and then he vanishes in a pale ivory mist. Both men look at one another as the aura vanishes, and Endymion offers out his hand.

"Come and be my guard and as well as one of my closest advisors Lord Nephlyte, General of Nature."

Taking the offered hand, despite a weak protest from his parents, he becomes the second youth to become a High Lord, or General to the Crown Prince of Earth.

"Welcome..." Is all the silvery white haired youth says as he looks at Nephlyte, those pale eyes are ever watchful and knowing as the look at those around them. Right now, they are watching as his parents approach them slowly and with hints of sadness.

"Son...I wish you did not have to go..." Max replies sadly.

"But we are proud of you..." Lucy replies. "Promise you will write and visit us...even if it is just to say hello?"

Endymion chuckles as Nephlyte tries to answer the tearful wishes of his people. Even Kunzite cracks a slight smile, in regards to this addition to his guarding of the Prince.

"Do not worry, he will...even if I have to order him to do so." Endymion states with a smile.

**Flashback ends...**

"Your parents actually tried to keep you from Endymion?" Zoicite responds to that story with a bit of surprise, for it reminded him of his own predicament with his family to some degree. Pushing back that painful memory away another one begins to overtake him and he shakes his head to put it at the back of his mind.

"Yes although I suppose they thought they were only doing what they thought was best." Nephlyte said coming out of his thoughts for a moment.

"What about the two of you Jadeite? Zoicite?" Raye asks both as her elbow finds its mark in the blonde general's stomach. The young man cringing...

"Raye!" Jadeite replies in a sorrowful tone. "I just wanted to nuzzle your neck..."

Giving a little growl of annoyance, mixed with one of love Raye soothes him as the others chuckle in pleasure. Still wondering since neither has answered their question, they are soon satisfied as Jadeite begins to speak...

"I guess I could go next." The general replies as he wraps his arms around the fiery priestess beside him.

**Flashback...**

It was a beautiful Winter's day in the capital city of Flaria in the Eastern hemisphere of what would one day become Asia where a young teenage boy by the name of Jadeite was goofing off as he normally did before his scheduled fencing lessons.

Already considered one of the best in his small home, he really felt he didn't have to continue on with it. It was quite annoying...so he had commenced with playing pranks on the unsuspecting help from the second he could escape from his work. Which for the poor servants...was quite often and more or less disruptive to their sanity.

Still playing tricks on the hired help, kept him entertained and fit. On occasion he has had to run for his life for the servants...well some didn't take to kindly to his jokes and therefore...often they tried to kill him.

Anyway as he commenced with one on an unsuspecting laundry maid outside, he became unaware of an importantly dressed man who was coming into view. Therefore, he was surprised as he stood up and ran right smack into him, as he tried to flee. You see, the maid was vexed at the mouse he had conveniently dropped in her basket...

"Why you impudent boy do you not recognize a messenger of the high King of the Earth when you see one?" The man roared as he stood back up. The young woman smirking a little as she may not have to do anything now that he was finally caught...

"I'm deeply sorry sir I must not have seen you!" Jadeite said trying to hold back the laughter, because when the courtier had fallen it seems there was an embarrassing pile of something that the caused the poor man to reek.

Badly...

"I guess you didn't boy now tell me where might I find the Flaria Palace?" The messenger asked, with a look of utter contempt.

"The King's palace is right up this road sir you can't miss it!" Jadeite said pointing up the road.

"Thanks boy now get out of my way!" The man said as he went on his way. The step fast and furious now, Jadeite breaks out into a fit of laughter, until the maid with one comment sends him running to beat the older man back home.

"I wonder what your father will say; when he finds out that you are not at lessons hmmm...your lordship."

**At the palace of Flaria...**

A few hours later in the palace throne room the messenger along with Jadeite arrived to stand before King Jason and his wife Queen Elizabeth.

"Greetings Lord Akron, what can my wife and I do for you?" King Jason asked. His eyes are widening a bit at the state of the man's clothes, as he converses, whereas his wife, waves her hand in front of her nose as best she can without seeming rude.

"First thing your highness, could you do something about this boy here! He is a complete fool and he won't seem to stop following me, not to mention he caused me to fall into a pile of compost! I don't even know why he's here." The man said.

"He's here because he is my son..." Jason frowned as he watched his son bury himself behind the guards.

"Your son?" The messenger pales slightly as the youth seems to shrink even further. The attention on him now...

"Jadeite what have you done now dear?" Queen Elizabeth asked. "And why aren't you in lessons?"

"Mother I was only having a little fun!" Jadeite said as he stepped forward "...and I was done with lessons..."

"Why do I doubt that...? We shall have a long talk about your actions later but for now your mother and I shall be having a conversation with Lord Akron about why he is here. And two guards will accompany you with orders that you go to your lessons and that you stay there! Understand?" Jason said sternly., his features alight with fury.

"Man its times like these that I remember why I hate getting in trouble!" Jadeite grumbled as he stalked out of the room. The two guards are following him as they shake their heads, talk about youth being wasted on the young.

"Then perhaps you should stop pulling pranks son, when you should be learning!" Jason called after him.

"We apologize for our son it's just that he tends to act up when he believes he has nothing to do." Elizabeth told the courtier. "Please stay the night and allow us to make it up to you?"

"I guess it's alright after all I have children myself." Akron replied, his face grinning ruefully. He has heard rumors of the young Prince's spirited nature and it seems he got his first taste of it today. "And I thank you for the offer I do accept."

"Now then sir what is it that brought you here to us?" King Jason asked as he directed a couple of servants to prepare some rooms and fresh clothes.

"Your highness's King Dorian and Queen Gaia of the High Kingdom of Elysian will be sending their son along with his guards in order to find someone from this region."

"Why?" Elizabeth asks curiously.

"This person who will be chosen is to become a part of Prince Endymion's Royal Guards and Chief advisors. They would appreciate it if you'd have some of your elite men here in order to find such a deserving soul." The messenger replied.

"We shall try our best. Do you know when his highness will be arriving?" Elizabeth questioned. Her smile warm and genuine, filling the man with a sense of peace that she has been known to do.

"He is coming from the city of Thunderous in the western hemisphere so he shall be arriving with in the next few days!" Akron replied, grateful as a servant approaches him with a glass of wine.

"Very well then, guards please take Lord Akron to his room and have some food and clean clothes brought to him. Alia, Tobias...make sure his every need his met." King Jason ordered.

"Yes sire!" The guards and the two servants replied as they took the courtier out of the room.

**A few days later...**

After the meeting a few days ago the high Prince of Earth walked into the Palace of Flaria with two other men. The warmth and friendship, between the three young men, despite all appearances, reassures King Jason and his wife Queen Elizabeth that the one whom they seek will be treated well within the high court.

Still they can't help but watch as the dark haired youth steps forward and the Golden Crystal shines with a warm welcoming light. It's resonance being felt through all who stand within its glow.

"Greetings Prince Endymion it is a pleasure to have you here in our palace." King Jason said with a smile. I believe you remember my wife and our son Jadeite.

"It is a pleasure to be here as well King Jason, and I do. Father and Mother send their greetings." Endymion returned with a warm respectful smile.

"Yes of course hello again your majesty. These are two of my newest Royal guards and advisors. As well as two of my closest friends, I would like to introduce Prince Kunzite and Prince Nephlyte." Endymion said introducing the two at his side.

"Greetings..." Both men stated with a short bow, their quiet and charming elegance, distracts those from their true purpose hence underestimating the power that he can feel radiating off the three of them.

"I trust your journey was safe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes it was Queen Elizabeth thank you for asking." Endymion replied, his blue eyes shining with an inner glow of gold that seems to cause the plant life and everything around them to seem full of life...

"Excellent now then as per your fathers request via Lord Akron we have gathered all of our able bodied men here before you in order for you to choose a man for your Royal guard from this region." Jason stated as he waved his hand out around the room to show all the people in the room.

"Thank you." Endymion replied. "Even though I already suspect who it is, there is one whom will be here shortly to confirm it."

"Oh...?"

Almost immediately the cane which Prince Endymion is holding begins to emit a golden glow. The crystal which sits atop it begins to spin and an image of a man in white garb appears before them. Already, Jason and the others look in awe and surprise at the singular holographic figure.

"Your highness, even though he cannot be here in the flesh, this is Helios, high Priest of Elysion and connected to the Earth as I am through the Golden Crystal."

Nodding their heads in surprise, the young image stands upon the light and smiles warmly. "I bring you greetings King Jason and Queen Elizabeth. May the light of the crystal bless you and your people..."

"Thank you..."

"So Helios is my next general in this room?" Endymion asked, the ghostly priest as he looked towards his childhood friend, Jadeite... The heart of the blonde and the radiant aura he sees around his childhood friend...tells him that the Flarian Prince will soon be joining him.

"Yes my prince, your General of Spirit is in this very room." Helios said with a smile. "And it is indeed who you suspect."

"Who is this man you speak of so that he may come forward and accept his destiny?" King Jason asked, his own curiosity, getting the better of him.

To this Helios turns and with a smile his transparent hand points towards Jadeite. "That is the man that we came here seeking." He replied, and the young jokester can't help but step forward with a confused expression upon his features. Despite the fact that he is overjoyed, to see his friend from the high court...this has got to be some kind of joke.

"My son, but he is a prankster are you sure he is the one?" Jason questioned as he gave a side glance toward his son.

"It is because of that, as well as other things that his sprit shines so much. Your highness, although he goes about it differently, did you not realize that all those he joked upon and for which you got him at it, brought you news of events that were indeed important?"

"What do you mean?" Jason pales slightly.

"As part of the Earth, your highness, I know all that happens upon its soil, and I have felt the turmoil from those who have started to disagree with the peacefulness of the land. I know of the attempts to take over your kingdom as well as others. Jadeite in his own ways has helped you to catch those who would destroy has he not?"

Looking thoughtfully, the King nods his head. Even though, he had gotten in trouble for it. A couple of times when Jadeite had escaped his lessons, he had come across things...that had made the king nervous. Not wishing to discuss it right now, he is comforted by his wife's next words.

"My husband perhaps this is the chance that Jadeite needs to mature into the man we know he could be." She said with confidence for her son. "And besides...maybe this way he will meet one who can tame his heart?"

"Go my son and make us proud..."

"Yes father!" Jadeite replied as he stepped forward.

"Be careful my son." Elizabeth added with a smile.

"I will mother. I promise." Jadeite said as he hugged her.

"It won't be the same without you driving us nuts, your lordship." The servants reply sorrowfully.

"Yeah things will be a little dull around here now..." Jadeite grins playfully. Turning to look towards Prince Endymion and the other Guards, his eyes connect with the dark sapphire blue of his friend's and a light of reddish amber surrounds him and begins to expand as a golden light with green and orange spirals mixed in surrounds the prince.

Crackling with intense power all watch as the red shoots out towards Endymion and the golden light towards Jadeite with unerring accuracy, the Crystal all of a sudden flaring brightly as the red swirls of energy sweep into Endymion's aura.

"As with the General of Heart, you could feel what is not said, and the General of Nature you can see what is not shown. With the General of Spirit, may you see what they intend." Helios states with an unearthly calm before he disappears.

"Welcome my old friend and now my General of Spirit..." Endymion said smiling as both Kunzite and Nephlyte greet their new comrade with smiles.

**End Flashback...**

"So you were even a prankster back then too!" Raye stated as she gave Jadeite a glare.

"But of course? How else do you think you fell in love with me? Surely not for my dashing good looks?" Jadeite asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm not quite sure. What good looks?" Raye teased, her violet eyes shining with adoration for the young man beside her, despite her protests against his amorous nature.

"Why you little minx I ought to...!" Jadeite mock yelled as he began to tickle her sides.

"HAHAHAHA! Jadeite stop it that tickles!" Raye laughed as he continued to ravish her sides with his hands. Her laughter infectious causes the others to smile in amusement. That is except for Logan, who growls...

"Alright you two settle down. I want to know how Endymion met you Zoicite." Amy asked. "And besides Logan looks like he is about ready to pounce..."

"I'm not so sure Amy!" Zoicite said with a sad smile, his reluctance is evident.

"Oh come on dude we told ours now it's your turn." Jadeite said quietly.

"Jadeite if he doesn't want to tell us what happened back then before we met him that's his right." Nephlyte hissed. "From what Kunzite hinted at what he had to do to help get Zoicite out of there..."

"How?" Zoicite states with a hint of anger.

"He did not tell me...he said that it was only not good and that we should give you time to get adjusted..."

"No Nephlyte its okay it just brings back a lot of bad memories that's all." Zoicite said as he slumped further into his seat. "It's just I did tell you how I met Endymion a while ago...instead let me tell you of how Kunzite and Endymion both worked to get me out of there..."

"Get you out of there?"

"Let's just say my parents' like Nephltye's, didn't exactly want to let me go either...but for entirely different reasons..."

With a comforting hand placed on his shoulder and on his leg in loving reassurance, Amy with concern written on her face and in her heart begins to listen to what happened back then.

"Well you see growing up I didn't have many friends and my parents were of the type that didn't see the reason for me to have any anyway..."

**Flashback...**

It was a beautiful Winter's day in the capital city of Tundra in the southern hemisphere in what was in present day times known as Antarctica. The entire kingdom was blissfully happy save for one young man who was the king and queen of Tundra's son. His name was Prince Zoicite and he thought his life was a living hell. His parent's King Zane and Queen Alisa were very strict with their son seeing as he was the next in line to take the throne.

They expected so much...and well it was taking its toll on him.

"Why can't they figure out, that I am not my father or my ancestor or anyone else...I am just me."

Hearing them screaming for his attention, Zoicite runs far into the palace interior. Growing up, he had discovered a multitude of secret passages that he had used often so that he may escape his parents if only for a little while.

Finding a secluded spot in the upper east tower of the palace, he sighed in relief, as he quietly remained still, as the servants who called for him went underneath. Banned by his father, for this part of the palace, was reserved for guests should they arrive, Zoicite was safe.

Why?

"Because my parents don't like guests from other countries..." The young man groaned quietly.

He admits he has always been a curious youth, and had filled his head with as much knowledge as it could contain when it came to the outside world. Still it was not enough...

His father, Zane...was the epitome of a xenophobic ruler... Because of a war 1000 years ago that resulted in the frozen tundra that he called his home, being overrun with monsters, every ruler, had closed off the countries borders to any and all dignitaries. Hence, except for the occasional drifter...

As a result, no one has been to the capital and Tundra Ice Palace for over a millennia...

But this morning had given him as well as his family...a surprise.

A Message via one of the ancient coders had come from the High kingdom of Elysion. One of the kingdoms that his people had long since thought was destroyed as of right now currently ruled the Earth with all other countries underneath them.

His father of course, thought he was playing a joke, for he believed that Tundra was all there is and all that he should ever need, and when Zoicite had denied any such doings...he had gone ballistic. Looking to his mother for help, Zoicite was stunned as she simply looked away as well.

She sided with him...

So he had run...and run...and run

He had not messed with it at all, and so the message was real. Right outside their borders, was the High Prince of Earth, demanding a way in but was denied, by those who guarded the entrance. Still something had told him, he must go...almost as if he was being called...

About ready to escape, the older man who has truly been a father to him approaches quietly so as not to betray his presence...in the area...

"So you have heard?"

"Yes...and they think it is a joke that I created..."

"I see...did you?"

"Of course NOT!"

"Easy Zoicite..." The older man chuckles softly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you expect me to do!" The young man whimpered as the older man watches silently. Holding him in a close hug, to comfort him, when no one else would...a plan of his own forming deep in his mind, for besides himself, there were others, who although afraid, felt pity for the young prince, who in the eyes of his parents, were guilty of one thing and one thing alone.

Curiosity...

So as he guides the Prince down, to his the suites that were his...he converses with two soldiers who nod their heads as the plan takes fruit...

**Several Days Later...**

Zoicite stumbles across a newcomer in the palace... One he knows that he has not seen before but yet...blends in so much with the people of the Ice. That all would be hard pressed to believe that he is not one of their own.

The silver hair, shining as if by a golden light, he is stunned as it turns around, and cold gray eyes stare back at him, with hints of sapphire blue that peeks in an out.

Approaching as if drawn like a moth to the flame, the youth strides forward, and looks at those pale silver grey eyes...that turn a sapphire blue for but a moment.

A moment was all that was needed as a blue light surrounds Zoicite and then shoots out towards the silvery haired man and then out into the frozen Iceland...others watching back away as if in awe at this power and they hear a voice loud and clear emanating from an aura around him...

"Zoicite, Prince of the Ice and General of Knowledge, through you the circle is complete; the Prince will now know what to do when the time comes. If you wish to become one within his trusted circle, trust in the General of Heart..."

"General of Heart?"

"Me..." The silver haired man replies. "I am Prince Kunzite of Litia. I am First General, Chief Advisor and Commander of the Armies, to the Next High Court of Elysion under Prince Endymion. You have been chosen... come with me if you wish to meet what may be your fate..."

Nodding his head as if by instinct...Zoicite allows Kunzite to cast his magic and just in time...

The guards having seen the emanating blue light from their posts had run to investigate the commotion. And as a result, had seen their young Prince...disappear...

"SEARCH THE GROUNDS! FIND HIS HIGHNESS NOW!" The Captain of the guard screams as he and the others run off in different directions. Fear and worry evident on his face, Zoicite looks to the silver haired man who gestures for him to follow...

"What about the others?"

"They will follow in due time..." Kunzite states calmly. "Come do not make their plan and that of our Prince...be in vain..."

Nodding his head, he looks to Kunzite with a curious glance, which endears the younger man to the elder, who misses his close knit family...

"Tell me about his highness?"

Giving a curious chuckle and a smile at the thought of the down to nature Prince, Kunzite explains about not just Endymion, but the others as well who will welcome Zoicite with open arms.

**Flashback Ends...**

"After that, Kunzite led us to a place where my people had stashed some supplies and a disguise and we snuck out of the Palace..." Zoicite said sadly, as the others look on with a sad contour to their faces. "The rest you know..."

"My parents did it because they knew they would miss me and were reluctant to say good bye...yours did because they hated everybody..." Nephlyte said quietly.

"But look on the bright side, Jadeite's parents couldn't wait to get rid of him..." Raye pipes in, much to the annoyance of the General who resumed tickling her mercilessly. Shortly shrieking in anger, that earns a smile and a chuckle from all in the room, once again the fire alarms go off as Raye launches an arrow at the general whose hands got a little to fresh in front of all.

"JADEITE YOU PERVERT GET BACK HERE!"

"But Raye...my hand really did truly slip..."

The others although dripping wet once again decide to watch and observe just out of sheer pleasure, as Raye seeks to find out how fast the General of Spirit can run...

That's when it begins...a wave of orange light washes over all of them and they observe as the scouts and X men freeze in their positions momentarily.

The scouts with their smiles alit with warmth and confusion as their symbols shine upon their foreheads...

"What's going on Professor?" Kitty asks curiously.

"They're communicating with someone..."

"Who...?"

About to answer, they observe as those symbols disappear only moments later, and they watch as the three girls smile and dance up and down for joy...

"She's here!"

"Who is?" Eric asks, as he watches the commotion...

"**Venus**!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Venus Rising and the General of Heart Part I

"She's here!"

"Who is?"

"VENUS!"

Watching as their planetary symbols continued to glow upon their forehead, the Professor observed them could see the smiles upon each of the young women's faces. Infectious to say the least, the generals joined them. It wouldn't be too long now before their last and final comrade was found as well.

Kunzite….The General of Heart….

About to speak his mind, the professor stiffened, as did Luna and Artemis as a dark, evil kind of feeling began to seep into the room. "Did you feel that, Artemis?" Luna asked softly. Her blue eyes were looking at the white haired man with in confusion and fear. Seeing him nod gave the professor and Luna some comfort, but that too disappeared as only seconds later…

The three generals began to scream.

"Jadeite!" Raye shouted as she tried to approach him. She was knocked clear across the room and against the wall seconds later as a dark aura manifested itself around the blond haired youth. She slumped forward into unconsciousness. His eyes were were pained as he tried to reach for her, nearly buckling under the sheer agony as he struggled to come to her aid.

"Firebrand…." he managed to whisper before he was dragged into black oblivion. Logan, seeing that he was about to collapse to the floor, managed to catch the youth, and Zoisite, gritting his teeth in agony as the pain began to tear through his skin. He held onto them, even as the dark energy attempted to drag him into their nightmare.

Witnessing this from behind his desk, Professor Xavier wheeled out as Lita managed to just barely catch a fallen Nephlyte. Much like Logan, she struggled not to scream and let go of him as the pain tried to take her as well.

Amy, trying not to rip Zoisite away from Logan, typed rapidly upon her handheld computer as she attempted to scan the dark energy. As she did so, she felt a tentative bond, one that she had just begun to reforge with Zoisite, flare deep inside her mind. Of the four generals who had served under Endymion, Zoisie's mind had always been the stronger and he was more capable of breaking free when it came to attacks on the mind that the others.

:Amy…My Ice Princess….: he moaned in her head, explaining what was happening in the only way he could….through long forgotten memories of Beryl and her torture.

"Zoisite…," she whispered. Her voice was soft and clear enough that Charles could still manage to hear her. Gesturing for Eric to lend Logan his strength, through the metal I his skeleton, he turned to the now transformed Princess of Mercury. A small crown of sapphires encircled her forehead, seeming to glow with a power all their own as they shone. Her words with each passing seconds seemed to be important.

There was a pause as the pictures changed to show what she needed to do. "Zoisite….I don't know if we can...," another pause and she begged, "But we need Mina or the Princes." Another pause and apparently he'd convinced her. Nodding her head once more, she turned to Lita who was still struggling to keep the man she loved from falling as Raye started to come around as well. "We need to combine our energies. Zoisite says this energy….this hate….it's a part of Chaos. It's attacking them. Trying to turn them back to how they were under Beryl." She stopped and suddenly starts to get steely, her determination as indestructible as Logan's adamantiam skeleton. "I won't let them take you again! I lost you once! Never again! I won't Zoisite! I won't!"

Her words heard, the X-Men watched as the other two shimmer into the formal gowns of their respective planets. Raye was in red with Lita in a the darkest green. And then they began to glow.

"I call upon the powers of Mars…," Raye murmured her eyes fixed on Jadeite. Amy picked up from there, murmuring, "Mercury."

"Jupiter…," Lita was almost sobbing, feeling Nephlyte's weight start to drag on her.

"Please….help us save them," the three whispered in unison, the glow around their bodies beginning to intensify. Bright and unyielding, their energy moved to combat the darkness. Both Logan and Lita felt the ease of the generals weight as the planets lend the Senshi their strength.

The others simply watched in awe as the trio battled the energy. Soon, however, the awe turned to fear as they saw the sweat beading at their brows and the wrenching cries of pain coming from the three men who were fighting for their souls and their second chance. About to come forward and help them, the X-Men are stilled again as a wave of brilliant golden light floods in with a vengeance. Adding its strength to the others, these four powers merge, fighting off the energy, allowing the three to struggle again to their feet. That is when the fight truly begins.

Somehow the darkness only grew darker in its malevolence, causing the girls to scream in intense suffering, their power reflected back at them. Logan felt the weight of Jadeite and Zoisite oce again drag on him, as Lita struggles to stay in control. The others rushe to Amy and Raye's sides, attempting to assist them somehow.

Then something odd enters the room. Glowing a dark and vibrant orange in color, another combatant entered the fray, lending its strength to the flailing generals. The three women shake off those that are assisting them and try again, assisted these two great powers as well.

The support of this new power was lifting away some of the battle, taking the pain onto itself as it fought the darkness.

As the battle continued, a blast of copper detached itself from the dark orange light, brushing across the generals' inert forms, returning strength to their failing struggles. Formidable and unbeatable; the spectators in the room could only watch as the copper light, along with the aid of the generals, assisted the young scouts, their bodies shining with the exertion of their fight. "What is going on?" Storm inquired quietly, a confused look resting uneasily on her pretty features.

The two cats had shimmered to their human form, and were watching in awe as the events unfolded before them. Slowly but surely, the answer to their own questions came to them. The black mist fled from the combined power, unable to beat their intense strength.

As the copper fades with the black, the dark orange light from which it sprung pulsed with concern above the sweat slick features of the Senshi's young men as they are laid carefully on the floor. Each was covered in sweat, their bodies trembling uncontrollably as they tried to recover from the battle for their souls.

Mercury's first desire is to return to Zoisite's side. She dashed forward, followed by the other two Senshi, only to be thrown back as the gentle golden light, previously identified as Venus, lunged forward to attack the dark orange mist.

A ghostly cry of, "Kunzite! Traitor!" reverberates throughout the room.

Love, hate, betrayal, rejection, pain and fear are all evident in that voice. All over the world, people begin to cry for no reason.

Instead of the influx of love that the light had initially spread at its appearance, there was now only pain….such intense heartbreak that most crumpled under the weight of it.


End file.
